


Of Bees, Sippy Cups and Naps.

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: The Adventures of Evidence Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Feels, First birthday, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Might start using stuff from Season 4, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega John, Parentlock, Possessive Alpha Sherlock, Pregnancy, Smut, Uncle Mycroft, cases, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again, Caitlin. For being my beta. For your suggestions and support. :)</p></blockquote>





	1. First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, Caitlin. For being my beta. For your suggestions and support. :)

“John!” Sherlock flew through the flat in a whirlwind of panic. “They’ll be here any minute! Where is she!?”

“Playing with her test tubes in the tub!” John shouted from the bathroom, clearly not amused by Sherlock’s tone.

“But the guests!” Sherlock popped his head into the bathroom, his face immediately calmed when he saw John bent over the tub, pouring water from one test tube to another much to Evidence’s delight.

“Will arrive and mingle. The party can’t start without the guest of honor. I’m sure they’ll forgive her for being late to her own first birthday. But the princess decided to get into the leftover chocolate frosting. Right mess she was.” John smiled fondly at the curly haired toddler who was currently squealing in delight and splashing around in the water. “We’ll be out in a moment.”

“Right.” Sherlock watched for a moment then nodded and with a final smile left the bathroom. Shortly after that the first guest arrived, Mycroft, by the sounds of it, and the sounds of Sherlock’s violin filled the flat.

“That’s our cue, Little Miss. We’d best hurry it up in here, they’ll be wanting you. Not your daddy.” As if agreeing, Evidence scrunched up her nose and began babbling away while staring off in the direction of the sitting room. With a laugh John picked her up, wrapped her in a towel and brought her into the bedroom where he had her dress all laid out for her. It was a fluffy yellow dress, with a sunflower and bumble bee pattern that perfectly complimented her dark curls.

“There we are, all clean. No more chocolate until cake later. Do you understand.” John tossed a squealing Evidence into the air and blew raspberries on her neck. “Let’s go find daddy.”

“Da da!” Evidence squealed and squirmed in John’s arms.

“What? Do you want to walk? Well, come on then.” John stood her on her feet and took her hand as they began their slow walk into the sitting room.

“Quite an entrance you’re making.” John giggled at all the cooing as they entered the room. Evidence pulled out of John’s hand and took a few shaky steps towards Sherlock before giving up and crawling the rest of the way to her daddy, who was standing by the fireplace entertaining her guests.

Sherlock put the violin down and scooped  up his daughter, kissing her cheek while inhaling her sweet scent. “All clean now? No more trouble today, okay?”

Evidence’s nose and lips scrunched up and she pointed to the fireplace, shaking her head and pointing. “No!”  The room burst into laughter and Evie clapped her hands together. She scanned the crowd and let out a piercing squeal when she saw Mycroft and reached out for him.

“Up up!” She giggled and clung onto Mycroft’s suit, pointing in amazement at his diamond studded tie pin as Mycroft took her in his arms.

John moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “Why she loves your brother so much is beyond me.”

“It probably has something to do with the fact that every time he sees her he has a gift for her.” Sherlock whispered to John, giggling as Mycroft shot him a disapproving look.

“Right then!” John picked up a glass of wine off of a tray and held it up, he was about to thank everyone for coming when Evidence looked around at everyone's drinks and pouted.

“Me!” Her bottom lip quivered and she looked up at Mycroft hoping her Uncle would cave under the threat of tears.

“Shall we?” John looked over at Sherlock and frowned. They’d talked about giving Evidence her first taste of juice soon, in hopes of weaning her off milk. Sherlock nodded and went to the fridge where he already had a sippy cup full of juice ready. He gave it to his brother who then gave the cup to the over excited child.

John again held his glass up and looked around the small room. Everyone they’d invited had showed up, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and of course Sherlock’s parents.

“I just wanted to say a quick thanks.” John looked up and smiled as Sherlock rejoined him and placed his hand on the small of John’s back. “This past year, well, it’s been a challenge.”

“Says the guy who chases Sherlock around London after criminals.” Mrs. Hudson pipped in.

“True! But life with Evidence… Well, it’s been perfect. She’s as smart as Sherlock,”

“And as warm hearted as John.” Sherlock cut in.

“Thank you, to everyone, who has pitched in and watched her while Sherlock and I attended to cases. And… other.. personal matters.” John cleared his throat and glanced at Mrs. Hudson. When John’s heat had snuck up on them unexpectedly last month, Mrs. Hudson had dropped everything and helped them out by bringing Evidence down to her flat for a sleepover with Nana.

“And thank you, Mycroft, for every time you watch her. She adores you.” John watched as Evidence’s eyes grew wide at her first sip of  juice. She pulled the sippy cup away from her mouth and shook it in delight before offering Mycroft a sip.

“No thank you, Princess, you drink it.” Mycroft chuckled and didn't seem to mind that he now had little droplets of juice over his suit jacket. John could have sworn that Evidence shrugged at Mycroft’s rejection and began talking to her juice.

“Would the birthday girl like to say anything?” Mycroft bent his head down and touched his forehead to Evidence’s while bouncing her on his hip.

“Yes!” She giggled and pointed back to the fireplace. “No! Bad! Hot.” She pouted and shook her head, her chubby cheeks jiggling with the force.

“Well, she certainly knows that the fireplace is off limits.” Molly laughed.

“Should have seen her freak out the first time I cleaned it out.” John nodded.

“Down, pees.” Evidence pulled at Mycroft’s tie. The second she was down Evidence got down on all fours and made a beeline to the pile of gifts directly behind John’s chair. She pulled at a box and looked around the chair at her parents. “Open? Pees?” She flashed Sherlock a smiled that was beginning to get her anything she wanted. John knew he’d need to put a stop to that soon, but as it was her first birthday, he opted to humor her.

“Yes, Little Miss. You can open them. Come sit with me, and daddy will bring them over.” John sat down on his chair and patted his lap. Evidence stood up, one hand on the chair and walked her way over to John who picked her up and smoothed out her dress as she sat down.

Sherlock came over with a box twice her size and held it just out of her reach. “This is from Uncle Greg, what do you say?”  Evidence’s eyes flashed with understanding and she pressed a flat hand to her lips and moved it away from her mouth.

“Did she just?” Greg shook his head in amazement.

“Sign thank you? Yes. Evidence is almost fluent in Sign Language now.”

“Be honest, Sherlock. As fluent as a one year old can be.” John looked up as he balanced the box on his lap as Evidence began clawing at the wrapping paper. She let out an ear piercing squeal as she pulled enough paper off to reveal the picture of a toy microscope.

“Da da!” Evidence squealed at the top of her lungs, pointing and clapping at the box. “Mine!!”

“Oh, what do you have here?” Sherlock grinned as he bent down and inspected the box. “A microscope, all to yourself? What a lucky girl!” Sherlock mouthed thank you to Greg who couldn’t contain his laughter. “And it has it’s own table?”

“Yes!” Evidence pushed the box aside and climbed off John’s lap, running towards Greg and wrapping her arms around one of his legs in a hug.

“Well, apparently we’re skipping walking…” John sighed and shook his head in mirth. “She’s your daughter…” He grinned as Sherlock collected their child and deposited her back in his lap.

“Yes, but I never said thank you, let alone hugged anyone before I met you.” Sherlock ruffled his daughter's curls and laughed when she signed for more.

“What do you say?” Sherlock looked down sternly at Evidence as she scrunched up her face, deep in thought. After a moment she grinned and signed the word please while saying "Pees ."

“Good.” Sherlock nodded approvingly.

“Believe it or not, he’s the one pushing manners on her this early.” John took the gift bag out of Sherlock’s hands and smiled as Evidence began to enthusiastically pull out piece after piece of tissue paper.

“This one is from... “ John pulled the card out and read the name “Uncle Mycroft.”  Evidence's head snapped up and she signed “Thank you” to him before going back to pulling at the tissue paper.

“Papa.” She looked up at John with a pout then back at the bag.

“Do you need help?” Evidence nodded, so John reached into the bag and pulled out a shrinkwrapped bundle.

“I had them custom made.” Mycroft motioned to the blocks in John’s lap.

“My…” Sherlock took the bundle from John’s hand and gasped in awe as he turned over a set of periodic table building blocks. “Oh, Princess, we’re going to have so much fun with these.”  This time it was Sherlock’s turn to hug his brother. After an awkward moment he pulled himself away and moved back to his mate and daughter.

“There’s also a substantial trust fund set up for her. Details are in the card.” Mycroft added just as John read about it in the card.

“Substantial? I’d say. Thank you, Mycroft.” John whistled under his breath.

“The clause is, it kicks in after she graduates Uni. Being the daughter of the the two of you, I expect that to be in 15 years.” Mycroft’s eyes twinkled, and he locked eyes with John.

“Thank you. Really, that means a lot.” John raised his eyebrows as Evidence once again got off his lap and ran over to Mycroft, who scooped her up and hugged her.

The next hour was spent much the same way, Evidence would open a present and insist on thanking the gifted by getting down and hugging them. By the time her presents were all opened she had mastered walking. The rest of her presents consisted of a tea set from Molly, a plastic chemistry set from Nana, and enough clothes to last her until her next growth spurt from her grandparents.

Everyone had just begun talking amongst themselves when Sherlock cleared his throat for attention. "I know that this isn't customary, but I have a little something for John." Sherlock bounced awkwardly on his heels for a moment before kneeling before John, who was still sitting in his chair.

"I know we've talked about this, and I know you said this wasn't necessary, but I've thought long and hard about it. John, I want to make you more than my mate, I want to make you my husband." Sherlock held up a jewellery box and opened it to reveal two plain gold rings. He picked one up and held it out to John. "The circle stands for eternity, and gold is a mineral that can never be destroyed. John, my love for you is as solid as what this ring represents. It is unbreaking, and eternal."

"Well then..." John swallowed a lump in his throat and took the ring, holding it just out of reach of Evidence's eager fingers. "What do you think, Evie? Shall I say yes?"

"Yes, Papa!" She clapped her hands together and watched as her parents kissed.

“Well, if she says yes, then so do I.” John smiled against Sherlock’s lips and felt a shiver run down his spine when Sherlock’s faint whisper fell on his ears as he placed the gold band on John’s finger.

“We’ll celebrate properly tonight once she’s asleep.”  

The low growl that followed Sherlock’s promise must have been loud enough for Evidence to hear because suddenly she was growling. It quickly became a mixture of growel, grin at the laughter from her audience, growl again and then giggle.

“See, John. Alpha. Don’t say I didn’t tell you.” Sherlock's chest swelled in pride as Evidence growled away happily at her stuffed bee.

“Yeah well, you have fun with her as a teenager then, when she brings home her first crush.” John stood and handed Evidence off to her grandparents then began collecting the trash from the floor around his chair. Once the mess was contained John turned and found himself overcome with emotion at the sight before him. His family, and in a sense extended family, had all put aside their obligations and made time in their busy schedules for his daughter's first birthday. Sherlock appeared at his elbow and leaned against him. As if he could read John’s thoughts, which in a sense he could, he gently kissed John’s cheek.

“They all love her. Don’t they?” Sherlock asked softly.

“They do.” John agreed.

“I was afraid she would be like me.” Sherlock’s voice was low, but John could feel Sherlock’s fear through their bond.

“Rejected?” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s waist and leaned against his shoulder.

“Mmm.”

“Nothing but love here. Though school will be an issue for her. She’s already so smart. Finding a school that she fits into.” John smiled up at Sherlock. “But we don’t have to worry about that for a while. Right now, all we have to worry about is how to get chocolate out of that dress tonight.” John turned towards Sherlock’s parents. “Evie? Do you want some cake?”

“Pees!” Evie clambered off of her grandmother's lap and teetered her way to John’s outstretched arms. “My! Cake!” She looked over at Mycroft and grinned at him.

“The Princess has spoken.” Mycroft laughed and followed John into the kitchen. Sherlock served the cake and both he and John were incredibly thankful for the bib Mrs. Hudson wrapped around their tiny whirlwind. Not long after having cake, Evidence showed signs of getting sleepy and her guests began to take their leave. Once the last of their guests left John picked up their yawning daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Going to go put her down for a nap. Evie, say goodnight to daddy.” Evidence buried her head against John’s chest and blew kisses to Sherlock.

“Goodnight, darling.” Sherlock stepped over, placed a hand on the small of John’s back and kissed Evidence goodnight. Knowing that she wouldn’t last long John carried her back to his bedroom. He pulled off his jumper and smiled as Evidence settled down on the bed expectantly. She’d cut down to only nursing before naptime or bedtime, and it broke John’s heart knowing that soon there would come a day when she was done with it all together. He settled himself on his side on the bed and pulled Evie towards him. He closed his eyes and smiled as Evie’s mouth latched around his nipple.

Thirty minutes later Sherlock walked into the bedroom, his mouth open, about to ask John where he wanted him to put the gifts. He stopped short at the sight beside him and leaned against the doorframe with a smile. John was asleep, curled up on his side, one arm under his head and the other slung over Evidence. She was sleeping soundly head nestled against his chest. After watching them for a while he closed the door and retreated back down the hall.  

 

* * *

 

The pitter patter of little feet stirred Sherlock out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Evidence holding a finger to her lips and pointing to the bedroom.

"Ssshhhh." She giggled, still pointing.

"Is papa still sleeping?" Sherlock pulled the toddler onto his lap and touched her nose with his finger. She vigorously nodded her head, still hushing him. "Are you hungry, luv?"

Evie shook her head no.

"Thirsty?" Sherlock bounced his little girl on his knee, laughing as she squealed in delight. Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

Sherlock chuckled and carried her to the kitchen, sitting her on the counter as he leaned into the fridge. He took out the jug of juice and grabbed a clean sippy cup, filled it with juice and handed it to his daughter who was babbling away to her bee.

"Do you like juice?" Sherlock lifted her off the counter and placed her on the floor.

"Mmmmm jjuuussss." Sherlock watched as she waddled into the sitting room and offered her bee a sip. He counted down on his fingers. As he reached “one” Evidence let out a squeal and came running back into the room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the sitting room pointing while babbling happily.

“What’s this?” Sherlock pretended to be surprised as Evidence inspected the table with her new toy microscope.

“Mine!” She clapped her hands and sat down at the table, shoving her bee under the lense. Sherlock knelt on the floor, the worlds biggest smile spread across his face as he watched her. She’d watched him, countless times, use his microscope. On a few occasions, John would hold her up to the table and she would pretend to look into it. At one point Sherlock had walked out of the bathroom to find her climbing up the chair in an attempt to reach his microscope. He then had to tell her that she wasn’t allowed to use it without himself or John being there because it was breakable.

“Yes, Princess. All yours. That was very nice of Uncle Greg, wasn’t it?” Sherlock made a mental note to hug Greg. It seemed like an appropriate way of saying thank you.

He sat and played with her until John sheepishly walked into the sitting room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Sorry.” He grunted as he sat in his chair. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Tea?” Sherlock stood and started to move into the kitchen, pausing long enough to stoop and kiss John.

“Mm ta.” John watched Evie play and leaned over the side of his chair addressing Sherlock. “I’m pretty sure we have the only one year old in the world who would much rather play with a microscope than a doll.”

“And I’m quite sure that you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sherlock replied with a twinkle in his eye as he handed John a cup.

“Never in a million years.” John agreed. He smiled as Sherlock settled in his chair and their socked feet touched.

 

* * *

 

"She's asleep?" Sherlock leaned forward and with a growl he wrapped his arms around John's waist pulling John backwards onto the bed. John managed to twist his body around just in time to land on his stomach on top of Sherlock.

"Yeah." There was something in John's tone that made Sherlock instantly worried.  

"She's okay? Is she getting sick?" Concern rippled through Sherlock, and he started to get up, intent on seeing what medication they had.

"No, not sick." John held Sherlock to the bed and fought back tears.

"Then what has you so upset?" He hated seeing his mate this upset, every fiber in his being screamed at him, telling him he needed to fix whatever was wrong.

"She didn't want to nurse... She shook her head and said no." John took a deep breath and rolled off of Sherlock onto his back. He reached over and flicked on the baby monitor before settling down on his back.

“Ahhh.” Sherlock rolled onto his side and nodded with understanding. “She’s growing up… Not sure I like it.”

“You just don’t like it because at this rate she’ll be smarter than you.” John grinned as Sherlock nibbled on his neck.

“Nonsense!” Sherlock growled, rising to his hands and knees over John and with short laugh bit down on John’s neck. “Now I do believe we have a sleeping baby, and a reason to celebrate.” Sherlock licked the bite mark, which was bleeding lightly, and scraped his teeth over John’s neck as the scent of John’s arousal reached his nose.

“Excited already, John?” Sherlock hummed, dragging  his nose under John’s ear then sucked his earlobe into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.

“Fuck off. You know which buttons to press.” John let out a loud whimper as Sherlock grabbed one of his breasts and squeezed.

“You’re wearing too much, John. Undress.” Sherlock gave the order and took in a deep breath as John immediately began to undress. He watched as John kicked his trousers and pants to the floor but was too impatient to wait. He lunged for John and nearly tore off his jumper. The jumper wasn’t even on the floor before his hands were pulling at John’s button up shirt. He slid his hands under the hem and lifted the shirt up above his bellybutton.He wrapped his mouth over John’s bellybutton and began nipping at the sensitive skin while his skilled fingers began the task of unbuttoning John’s shirt.

“You wear too many layers…” Sherlock pulled at the shirt and the last button gave a satisfying pop as it came loose. “Shouldn’t…” He muttered, while burying his face in John’s chest. “Though I do like this…” He licked around the edge of John’s bra and growled as John’s skin quivered under his tongue. He reached behind John and unclasped his the last remaining article of clothing and tossed it aside. He watched it fall to the floor and looked to John with a grin. “It looks gorgeous on my floor.” Sherlock grabbed John’s shoulders and pinned him to the bed.

“Now, are you going to behave yourself? Or do I need to get the cuffs?”

“Cuffs, always. You know I’ve got a bit of a stubborn streak.” John grinned broadly and pretended to pushed Sherlock off of him.

“Ohhh…” Sherlock growled and bit down on John’s left shoulder, just above his bullet wound. “Cheeky bastard.” Sherlock tore off the bed and moved to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He withdrew two pairs of metal handcuffs and crawled back over John. He secured each hand to the headboard then examined his handiwork.

“What about this mouth of yours. Shall I gag it, or no?”

“No… Need to kiss you.” John begged, his eyes pleadingly searched Sherlock’s face.

“Mmm… That’s the better idea, I believe.” Sherlock kicked off his pajama pants and looked down at his mate. “You’re sure, John?” Sherlock’s brows furrowed and he looked down at his Omega. John knew instantly that Sherlock was referring to his proposal earlier that day. He also knew why Sherlock was so intent on asking.

Just after Evidence was born, Sherlock had been watching John rock her to sleep. He watched as John put her down in her crib and then pulled John onto his lap.

“Marry me?” He asked as John nestled against his chest.

“What for? I have everything I need right here, in this room. I don’t need a piece of paper telling me that we’re a family just because I signed my name on the dotted line.”  

Sherlock hadn’t minded John’s response, in fact he understood it. Society today was about titles. It’s all about who’s gay, who’s straight, who’s dating, who’s married, who’s rich, who’s poor. John didn’t care. He didn’t care about any of that. He just cared that his family was happy and safe. That was all that mattered in the world of John Watson. However over the last year they had taken to referring to the other as husband. Which always brought a smile to John’s lips.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want this.” John nodded and pushed himself up as much as he could on the bed and smashed his lips against Sherlock’s.

“What changed your mind?” Sherlock stole kisses between his words.

“You. What you said… how you said it.” As Sherlock loomed over him, his hot breath falling heavy on his neck, John felt his Omega instincts take over. He needed Sherlock.

“Need you… need your cock.” John gasped, clawing at thin air and bucking his hips up.

“I know…” Sherlock dropped his voice an octave, letting it wash over John “Spread your legs, I'll take care of you.”

"Sherlock." John murmured Sherlock's name as his mate licked one of his nipples.  

"I've got you, love." Sherlock gave each nipple the same treatment, licking them until they were puffy and leaking milk. Without thinking he cupped his hands around John's left breast and clamped his mouth around the sensitive nipple, gently sucking. John's hands strained against the cuffs at the new sensation.

"Sherlock!" The cry echoed through the room, causing Sherlock to suck harder and squeeze at the soft mound between his hands. As his mouth filled with John's warm milk his cock strained against its own skin, growing painfully hard.

"Mmm." John moaned as one of Sherlock's  warm hands slid down his body and wrapped around his prick. It only stayed there long enough to give it a few teasing pulls before it sunk lower, long fingers soon breached his wet entrance.

"Please..." John's voice was a broken cry. His hips pushed up off bed in a vain attempt for more pleasure.

"Patients." Sherlock growled into John's stomach as he shifted his weight. John moaned expectantly, thinking Sherlock's lips were about to wrap around his aching cock. Instead he whimpered in disappointment when Sherlock sat up between his legs.

Two strong hands grabbed his hips, and with the strength only an Alpha could muster, Sherlock lifted John's lower half off the bed until his arse was at the same level as his mouth. With a grunt of anticipation Sherlock sank his tongue into the puckered entrance of his mate, his nose nestled against the base of John's bollocks. A low hum vibrated throughout his chest as the sweet taste of John sent sparks of electricity through his body.

John's legs soon wrapped tightly around Sherlock's neck. No longer needing to hold him up Sherlock sank three fingers past his tongue and into John's slick entrance. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the chestnut sized bulb causing John's body to vibrate with pleasure.  

"Cum for me." The order was quiet but strong, Sherlock look down at John from where he sat and blew cool air over John's cock. Pressing his fingers deeper into John he leaned forward and just as the first amounts of cum began leaking out of John's prick he wrapped his lips around it and swallowed.

"Again!" Sherlock growled, biting the soft skin around John's prick. "Right now!" He mashed his fingers into John's prostate, forcing a second, more powerful, orgasm out of the bound man. John was now babbling away incoherently, unaware that he was begging for more. A noise on the baby monitor momentarily stilled Sherlock's movements, much to John’s displeasure. But once he was sure that all was well he let John's body fall back to the bed while he stroked his own leaking prick.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little hole now. Are you ready for me?" Sherlock slapped his fat prick against John's smaller Omega prick and grunted in pleasure. "Answer me. Are you ready for me to fuck your little Omega hole?" Sherlock's voice was deep and commanding, a tone he only uses in the bedroom, because the effect it had on John was uncontrollable.

John began to writhe. Hands clawed at thin air as his wrists strained against the metal cuffs. His breathing became so short and shallow that Sherlock wondered how he didn't pass out. His hips bucked, and circled, and his natural lubricant gushed out, leaving a puddled under his arse.

"Yes." Came the hoarse reply as Sherlock slapped his prick down hard just beside John's balls.

That was all Sherlock could handle. He growled, shoved his prick deep inside his Omega and leaned forward to bite down as John presented his neck. His movements were hard and fast causing their bed to thump against the wall with each thrust. As Sherlock licked at the bead of blood trickling down John’s neck John opened his mind to him. Sherlock had to steady himself against the headboard as all of John Watson rushed over him. 

As John’s mind intertwined with his, he cupped John’s face between his hands and kissed his lover. Sherlock’s tongue darted across John’s slightly rough lips and they parted in a silent moan. John’s tongue met Sherlock’s and together they danced in the warmth of John’s mouth. John shuddered and Sherlock felt the wet warmth of his third orgasm shoot between their bodies.

“Once more, John. With me.” Sherlock murmured into John’s mouth, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. “One more for me…” He pushed into John with a twist and John cried out as more than half of his prick pushed against his prostate. Sherlock reached a hand between their bodies and ran his thumb over John’s wet, sensitive slit. John tried to buck out of Sherlock’s hand but he anticipated the motion and kept his grip firm.

“Sher…” John gasped into Sherlock’s ear.

“Give it to it, John… Once more. I’ve got you.” Sherlock nibbled on John’s ear and tightened his grip on John’s oversensitive prick. A string of curses broke through the night as John gave in to his yet another orgasm. As John’s hot cum shot over his hand Sherlock gave a final thrust and grunted as he filled John’s hole before collapsing in exhaustion.

Neither of them moved for some time. It wasn’t until Sherlock’s hand began sticking to John that he finally pulled himself up and off of the bed. After quickly surveying the mess he reached for the key and uncuffed John.

“Bed is a disaster, as are we.” Now that Evidence was walking, Sherlock knew he’d have to get used to damage control. He didn't want their daughter to wake them up some morning and find her parents passed out, covered in their own ejaculate. The sheets needed to be laundered, there was no way around that. Sherlock stepped into the bathroom where he wet a flannel and returned to John’s side and began the task of washing his mate. Once he was done, Sherlock picked up the exhausted Omega and kissed his cheek.

  
“Sherlock?” John grumbled into Sherlock’s neck, not thrilled at having been moved as he was almost asleep. He wordlessly deposited John in the oversized beanbag chair in the corner or the room and tore the sheets off the bed.  He remade the bed as quickly as he could then helped John back into bed, where they both collapsed into each others arms.

“Do you think she’s completely done nursing?” Sherlock’s whispered question broke the silence and John nuzzled against him.

“Maybe. She’s never refused to nurse before bed before.” John’s voice was soft and slightly raspy from their activities. “Bit random, but suddenly I want those golden pastries… remember the once I ate excessively while I was pregnant for Evie?”

“John!” Sherlock’s head snapped to to the side and he inspected his mate. “You don’t think you’re…”

“Christ…” John’s eyes opened wide and he thought hard. After what felt like an eternity he looked over at Sherlock and shook his head. “No… I, I can’t be. I took my pill during my last heat. We made sure of that. Plus… you used those awful condoms.”

Sherlock nodded and relaxed as he wrinkled his nose, remembering how the condoms dulled the pleasure for both of them.

“No… I think..” John curled around Sherlock’s body. “I think, my body is getting ready for another heat. It’ll be out of whack for a while. Haven’t really had a proper one since we first got together.” John’s eyes began to flutter closed, as sleep threatened to take over. “Maybe… as much as I hate to part with her, Mycroft can take Evie for a few days? So we don’t have to cut my next heat short?”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea, John. Now go to sleep. I’m afraid I wore you out.”

“Mmm..” John rested his head on Sherlock’s chest and hummed happily as Sherlock placed an arm around him.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, John.”

 

 


	2. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut.

"Evie, darling where is your scarf?" John looked around the sitting room and sighed. The room needed to be cleaned. Sherlock's usual mess mixed with life with a toddler was too much for their small flat.

 "Scarf!" Evie scrunched up her nose and put her hands on her hips, mimicking her Papa. She stood like that for a full minute. Then her eyes grew wide and she ran into the bathroom coming out a minute later, her blue scarf trailing behind her.

"Why was it... You know what, never mind." John smiled and bent down to wrap the scarf around his daughter. But not before sniffing it to ensure it was clean. "There, ready?" John picked up his keys and double checked that everything was in order.

"Yes!" Evie nodded and reached for John's hand.

"Well then, let's go, darling." John took her hand and together they walked down the stairs. It was slow going, as Evidence took one step at a time, one hand on the railing, and the other safely in John's hand. But her triumphant look when she stepped off the last step was reward enough for John.

"Nana?" Evie pointed towards Mrs. Hudson's door.

"Do you want to say goodbye? You know we'll be right back." John smiled as Evie nodded so hard that her dark curls bounced.

"Well, go on then." Evie let go of his hand and ran towards the door. She knocked, hardly more than a tiny thud against the door, and then pushed her way into the flat with John close on her heels.

"Nana?" Evie called out, peeking her head into the sitting room. She let out a squeal when she spotted Mrs. Hudson and ran towards her.

"Sorry, Nana, Evie wanted to say goodbye." John apologized for the intrusion, but smiled when Mrs. Hudson bent to pick up Evidence and kissed the toddler. "Do you need anything from the shops? We're headed there now."

"No thank you dear. And John, luv, don't apologize. Hugging this girl is the highlight of my day. And she knows it!" She handed Evie off to John and ran a finger fondly over Evie's cheek. "You have fun with Papa."

"Okay!" Evidence grinned and snuggled her head against John. She waved goodbye and blew Mrs. Hudson a kiss as they walked out of the flat. "How did you get to be so adorable, Little Miss?" John wondered allowed and was answered by Evidence's laughter.

In the hall Evidence's laughter suddenly turned into a gasp and she gave John a How-Dare-You look, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. John inspected his daughter for a moment then let out a soft chuckle.

"How could we forget Mr. Bee?" He sat Evie down on the bottom step and fondled one of her curls. "Be right back, darling." He quickly ran back up to their flat and returned a moment later with the stuffed bee.

"All set?" He was more so asking himself than the one year old, but that didn't stop her from nodding her head enthusiastically. "All right then." John scooped his daughter up and pushed  his way into the bright August morning.

Just as they were finishing up their shopping, John became aware of the sudden dampness between his thighs. His face flushed, his clothes suddenly felt scratchy and tight, every scent was magnified and he was aware at all the single Alphas casting him longing glances. He took a shaky breath and pushed down the last isle, intent on finishing their shopping. Evie watched her parent and placed the back of her hand against John's forehead and huffed.

"Papa sick?" She had the most adorably concerned expression on her face as she stroked her fathers face. Mimicking the time John had pressed his hand to her forehead the last time she had a fever.

"No baby, I'm okay." John smiled and placed his grocery basket on the floor and with his now free hand pulled out his mobile. Not wanting to spread the news that there was an Omega entering his heat cycle he opted for a text rather than a phone call.

**Ask Mycroft if he can watch Evie tonight. It's hitting hard and fast. -JW**

He sent the text and smiled fondly at his little girl who was still eying him with a sort of protective concern. "If Sherlock isn't right about her being an Alpha..." John chuckled to himself and gave her a kiss.

"Shall we finish the shopping?" She started to nod and just as John was about to pick up the basket her eyes focused on something over his shoulder and glared. Before John could turn to see what she was looking at she bared her teeth and let out a blood curdling snarl.

"Evie!" John began to rebuke his daughter for such rude behavior but stopped short when he felt a hot breath on his neck that sent his hair on end.

"No." Evie snarled and snarled again. John turned and found himself face to face with a young Alpha who's eyes immediately fell to the scar on John's neck. Apparently the fresh bite marks from the night before did nothing to stop the man from leaning forward and taking in a sniff of the Omega.

"Sorry mate, I'm taken. You'd think the toddler was proof enough." John began to turn back, intent on walking to the checkout line when the Alpha grabbed John's arm and spun him around.

"Taken, yet out alone during your heat?" The man's hand was still on John's forearm, unwisely between where Evidence was balanced on John's hip. "And... A male... How delicious. Nice tits." He glanced down at John's swollen breasts and licked his lips.

"Get your hands off of me!” John growled. They were starting to draw attention and John found himself hoping that one of Mycroft's minions were watching on some hidden camera. Or that someone would tell this man to kindly bugger off. He would stop at nothing to protect himself and his child, but he didn't relish the idea of causing a scene in the market.

"And what if I don't?" The man made to lean in, as if he were going to rub his nose against John's shoulder but suddenly pulled back, howling in pain and clutching the side of his face.

"Not Dada!" Evidence shouted, sticking her tongue out and pointing. "Bad!" She wagged a chubby finger in the intruder's face and snarled.

"Your fucking bitch of a daughter just bit my face!" The man growled, shoving John aside.

John calmly placed Evidence on the floor and gently asked her to guard their groceries. She nodded, curls bouncing, and John straightened out his shirt as he stood. He took a deep breath, smiled at the man and then decided it was high time that the Alpha was introduced to his fist. After the comment he had just made about Evidence, John only saw it as fair that they get to know eachother better. And what better way than leaving an imprint of his fist on the Alpha's face.

John drew a breath in between closed teeth and shook his hand in the air as the pain from the impact shot up his arm.

"Back... The..." John bent down and covered Evie's ears with his hands. "Fuck... Off!"

Evie snarled again and positioned herself between her father and the Alpha.

"Learn to fight your own battles, not make some kid in a nappie fight it for you." The man glared at John, but took a few steps backward. John bent down and picked his daughter and their groceries up off the floor.

"Let's go home, Princess." Evie nodded and glared at the Alpha until he was out of sight then buried her head in John's shoulder. He was relieved to find that the Chip And Pin machine seemed to have taken pity on him and for once didn't give him any issues. Finally making their way to the car park John quickly buckled Evie into her carseat and checked his phone.

**Mycroft will pick her up at 3. -SH**

“Three?” John let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure that 3 would be soon enough, but he couldn’t waste time sitting in the car park arguing over details. He needed to get home before another Alpha took interest in his situation. He slipped into the car and locked the doors for good measure. The ride home seemed to take too long, even Evidence seemed to share John’s impatiens as she took to babbling sternly to her bee. Shouts of “No! Bad!” came from the backseat.

“Evie, luv. We’ll be home soon. Just calm down, darling.” John did his best to sooth his daughter, which only ended up adding to his stress when it didn’t work. They were fortunate enough to avoid traffic or red lights for the the rest of the drive home, and John soon pulled into his parking spot behind 221B. He quickly carried his daughter into the flat and knocked on Mrs. Hudson’s door. She took one look at the sweating man at her door and reached for Evidence. John kissed her forehead and handed her over.

“Let me take her, John. You look like you’ll be needing Sherlock, dear.” She rubbed her nose against Evie’s and grinned. “How about a cookie?”

“Juuss!” Evie added, nodding her head.

“Yes, and juice. Leave it to the daughter of Sherlock Holmes to want juice instead of milk and cookies.” Mrs. Hudson turned to John and gave him a concerned look. “Do you need me to keep her overnight?”

“No, that won't be necessary. Mycroft is going to take her. I’ve got to get the groceries from the car, do you mind watching her a moment?”

“Of course, John. Take your time.”

John gave her a curt nod and walked away, fighting both the urge to tear his clothes off and the urge to curl up with his daughter after their ordeal.  Once he was out of earshot he pulled out his phone and called Sherlock.

 _“Where are you?”_ Sherlock spoke quickly into the phone.

_“Home, Evie is with Mrs. H. I’m getting the groceries now. Where are you?”_

_“In a cab on my way home now. I was at Bart’s. What’s wrong, John, and don’t say nothing. I can hear it in your voice.”_

_“It can wait. Just… hurry, and tell Mycroft that three is too late.”_

_"Three will have to do. He's flying in from Scotland to get her."_

_"Maybe Lestrade?"_ Panic crept into John's voice, he hadn't had a full heat since when he bonded with Sherlock. That plus hormones, on top of Evidence no longer nursing, all pointed to this heat being a doozy.

" _John. Relax. I'll be home in ten minutes, five if this cabbie would drive per my instructions. We'd get through this awful traffic a lot sooner."_ The annoyance in Sherlock's voice drew a chuckle from John, who was suddenly feeling slightly bad for the poor soul driving his Mate home.

 _“Hurry home.”_ John rang off and leaned his back against the car. For a fleeting moment he allowed himself to entertain thoughts on what life would have been like had he been born a Beta. At first, his thoughts drifted over a life where he wasn’t tied to either suppressants or being a slave to his biological instincts. But then he realized how empty life without his daughter, and Sherlock would be.   

A noise snapped him back to reality, blinking he looked around the empty lot. The noise came again, and it was only then that he realized the low throaty moan was coming from himself. He had been slowly sliding up and down the side of the car, subconsciously seeking any amount of pleasure he could find. No matter how small.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” The figure of Sherlock appeared seemingly out of nowhere and prowled over to John. He loomed over John, hands on either side of his head and licked his lips. “You smell divine… could smell you from the cab.”

“Either fuck me, or fuck off.” John growled and tried to push Sherlock away but failed miserably as his body screamed to give in and let the Alpha control him.

“Not until you tell me what the hell happened.” Sherlock pressed his hips against John and fought back a pleased grin when John whimpered.  “I was just in to see our daughter, and Mrs. Hudson told me that Evie was babbling on about not Dada. Care to enlighten me?” Sherlock leaned down, his face nearly touching John’s.

“Sher… lock..” John panted, finding that Sherlock’s close proximity greatly interfered with his ability to think. “Alpha attacked me in the market. Made the…” John tried to lift up off the car, needing to touch Sherlock. But Sherlock growled and shook his head. John leaned back again panting heavily. “He… made the mistake of upsetting Evidence. Called her a bitch, Sherlock.” Sherlock slammed a fist against the car and let out an angry growl.

“But don’t worry.” John, suddenly realized his hands were free so he placed them reassuringly on Sherlock’s hips. “She bit him. You should have heard her snarl, Sherlock!”

“That’s my girl.” Sherlock gave the briefest of smiles before pulling away from John to inspect him. “You’re alright?” His eyes fell to John’s bruised hand and he picked it up, turning it over in his hand carefully then bringing it up to his lips to lick at the broken skin. “You punched him… You, punched an Alpha?” Sherlock shook his head and laughed.

“Yeah, well the asshat should have known better than to threaten my pup. Can we go inside? I really need you to fuck me.” John squirmed against the cold metal, he turned around and opening the car door he leaned into the back seat to get the groceries. He yelped in surprise as a waft of fresh air washed over his, suddenly bare, bum.

“Or I could just fuck you right here…”  John heard the telltale sound of a zipper then whimpered as sweet relief came in the form of Sherlock’s large Alpha cock pushing its way into him. John grabbed the seat cushions and threw his head back letting out a howl as Sherlock’s fingernails bit into his hips.

“Is that all you’ve got, John?” Sherlock chided. “Touch yourself… I want to really hear you.” Sherlock pulled John’s hips back, forcing John's back into a beautiful arch while fully impaling John with his cock. John reached beneath him and wrapped his hand around his swollen cock.

He tugged relentlessly on his cock while Sherlock pounded into him with pure Alpha ferocity. He leaned forward, raised one arm grabbing the roof of the car for support and with hard, jerking motions they made the car rock. John was thankful for the support of the seats he was now being relentlessly pounded into. The low rumble of Sherlock’s velvet moans sent a shiver down his spine. He was so close, he could almost taste it.

“Sherlock!” John cried, mouth smashed into the cushion in an attempt to drown out his shouts. He both loved and hated the hours before his heat took over and clouded his memory. He was insatiable, to the point where it was nearly painful to not have a cock shoved up his arse. But he loved these moments with Sherlock, witnessing Sherlock let go of the detective persona and become fully his. Nothing else in the world matter, only them. Only the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

“So soon?” Sherlock lamented. “Well then, cum for me.” Sherlock grunted and spent himself inside John, pulling out before he was tempted to shove his growing knot deep inside John, locking them together. Just as his cock slipped out John let out a low whimper and shook violently as the first of many orgasms ravaged his body.

“Get yourself cleaned up and meet me upstairs.” Sherlock bent forward, grabbed the groceries and clambered out of the car. But not before planting a kiss on the small of John’s back. He left John with a whispered. “Quickies in the car is now one of my favorite things.”

John took a moment to collect himself, and to pull his trousers back up, before heading into the flat. For a brief moment h e thought about kissing Evie and telling her to enjoy her visit with Uncle Mycroft but thought better of it when the pleasure from walking alone made walking almost impossible. As he pushed through he door and into the dim hall he let out a little moan as Sherlock's release slipped out of him and trailed down his thigh, soaking into the fabric of his jeans. As if that wasnt enough his mobile buzzed in his back pocket, sending him crashing to his knees at the foot of the stairs, whimpering pathetically as another orgasm sent a wave of heat down John's spine ending in his groin.

The noise brought Sherlock out of Mrs. Hudson's flat. He quickly walked over to John and helped his quivering mate to his feet. Sherlock leaned against the wall and let out a low chuckle. John glared up at him from his awkward position, half standing half leaning on the wall.

"Bastard, you sent that text on purpose." Sherlock laughed and John cast him an icy glance, resulting in Sherlock laughing even harder.

"You have to admit, it was rather funny." Sherlock laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I just..." Sherlock clutched his side in laughter, "made you cum. In the hall. From a text. You can't tell me that wasn't funny."

"Was not." Despite his protests John gave his head a little shake and laughed. His laugh turned to a small moan as his feet were suddenly swept out from under him and he was being nuzzled against Sherlock's chest as Sherlock picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

"What was that for?" John asked, taken aback and slightly breathless from Sherlock's demonstration of strength.

"Because I can." Sherlock said matter of factly. He gently placed John on his feet in the middle of the kitchen and looked towards the bedroom. "How long do we have?"

"You mean how long do we have until I'm nothing more than a nymphomaniac, begging for you to shove your cock so deep inside me that it won't come out for at least four days?" John gave Sherlock a soft look then signed. "Hard to tell seeing I’ve been out of sync for nearly two years. Maybe an hour, maybe five minutes. I'm still thinking clearly, as long as you keep your distance, that is." John stood, stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around the kitchen.

"Do you need to eat? Before..." Sherlock's voice trailed off as John shook his head.

“No, Evie and I ate recently.” John suddenly moved to the door. “Need to go get her.”

“John…” Sherlock moved quickly to John’s side and placed a hand on his arm. “She’s fine. I was just with her. Mrs. Hudson is currently teaching her how to bake cookies, that will keep her occupied until Mycroft picks her up.”

“A bag then, she’ll need a bag.” John tried to pull out of Sherlock’s grip, his mind going into overdrive.

“John…” Sherlock pressed a kiss to John’s forehead. “Go get comfortable in the bedroom. I can handle this.”

“Sher…” John began to protest but stopped short when Sherlock furrowed his brows and gave him a stern look.

“Bedroom. Now.” Sherlock’s rich voice seemed to pulsate around John, perfectly matching the pulse in John’s throbbing cock. John rolled his eyes and turned on his heels. Sherlock slapped his arse, causing John to jump as he walked away.

“Don’t forget her bee!” John called as he entered the bedroom.

“She has her bee!” Sherlock yelled back.

“Then don’t let her forget it!” John snapped back.

Sherlock chose to ignore his mate in favor of packing Evidence a bag with enough clothes to last her a week. He brought the bag down stairs, kissed his daughter fondly on the cheek then sent Mycroft a text.

**She had better not come home as rude and contemptuous as her Uncle. Make her say or sign please and thank you, or I'll see to it that Mummy gets that family Holiday she's been going on about. -SH**

"Let Mycroft stew on that for a while...." Sherlock let out a low chuckle and pocketed his phone. He returned to his flat and had to grip the door frame as he entered the kitchen and a wall John's scent hit him. The whole flat now smelled like John and his heat. Sherlock forced himself to remain focused as he set about putting away the body parts Molly had let him take home. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and turned it over in his hand for a moment, then with a sigh he put it in the fridge. He didn't want to use it, but his intuition told him he would need it.

"It's there if I need it..." He voiced softly, closing the fridge. Sherlock squared his shoulders and walked to the bedroom he shared with John. He knocked softly on the door before entering the room. The sight that greeted him made his heart point with desire and he momentarily forgot about the syringe.

John was naked, kneeling on the bed. One hand wrapped around his cock and the other a giant dildo as he bounced on it frantically. John's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pursed and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Sherlock moved to the side of the bed and in one motion both shoved John onto his back while taking hold of the dildo.

"This is my job..." He growled as he pushed the dildo deeper into John. "Hands  under your head!" John did as he was told and folded his hands behind his head, giving Sherlock full control.

"I'm going to quickly make you cum, and then we need to talk." Sherlock locked eyes with John for a fraction of a second then wrapped his mouth around John's cock. John's smaller Omega cock fit perfectly in his mouth, so he was able to swirl his tongue around the entire shaft with ease. He sucked, swirled his tongue and pumped the dildo until John was screaming for release. With one final flick of his tongue John's juices poured into his mouth, spilling out of his lips. He swallowed what he could, licked up the rest then fell to his side next to John.

"Before I lose you..." Sherlock felt John's mind begging entrance, he shook his head and placed a hand on John's face.

"I need to know if you're alright. And I don't mean that run in with the Alpha this morning..." Sherlock spoke softly, his eyes searching John's. "We've never been away from Evidence for more than the your previous heat. And that wasn't a full one." Tears welled up in John's eyes, and he swallowed hard.

"And it hasn't even been 24 hours since she's stopped nursing." Sherlock tenderly ran his hands over John's aching breasts. "If you don't want to do this...." He paused for a moment and allowed John's mind to meld with his. "We don't have too. I brought home a neutralizer. It will  safely end your heat within 12 hours of injecting it." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and they nuzzled together, finding comfort in the closeness.

"Yes, I want to keep you mine, my Omega, locked up in this room with nothing to do but make sweet love to you for a week." He continued. "But we have obligations as parents now..."

"Inject me tomorrow late morning..." John's voice was reserved, and Sherlock could feel him fighting with his emotions. "She'll be fine with Mycroft for a day. God knows she'll actually love it." John let out a laugh and rubbed his groin against Sherlock's leg. "Plus, what better way to punish your brother for being an annoying prat than by sticking him with our toddler while he knows we're busy doing nothing but having sex."

“I love you, John.” Sherlock laughed at the image of his brother having to change a dirty nappie. After a moment his laughter died down and he inspected John. "Tomorrow then?. You're sure?"

"No... But, she's never been away from us that long." John wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged, trying to remain focused but failing as his heat began to settle over him.

"How about this?" Sherlock asked gently as he removed John's hand and replaced it with his, leaning over John and rubbing their noses together. "I'll get daily progress reports from my brother. If tomorrow, Evie is happy, we'll see how she is the following day. Something tells me she'll be fine as long as she's with my brother." John nodded his agreement and squinted his eyes shut as Sherlock's fingers danced over his cock. "Good, lad. Now fuck me, John."

John's eyes snapped open in confusion, he thought he had just heard Sherlock asking to be fucked. He watched and Sherlock shed his remaining clothes and clambered back onto the bed. He produced, out of somewhere, the largest butt plug John had ever seen. With little effort, but lots of moaning on John's part, he slowly pushed it into John. He tugged on it a few times and  was soon satisfied that it wasn't going anywhere. Using John's natural lubricant Sherlock slicked up John's cock then climbed over it, rubbing his arse on the tip while watching Jonn.

"Have you ever fucked an Alpha before?" Sherlock growled as he sank down on John's tiny Omega cock. John shook his head no and wondered where to put his hands. He wanted to grip Sherlock's cock, or hips, or pull Sherlock's hair forcing him down for a kiss. Sherlock sensed this, and barked an order. "Hands under your head. And don't you dare move them."

It was slow going, Sherlock had never before allowed anyone to fuck him. When he was finally settled on John's hips he stopped, getting used to the strange sensation. He sat up on his knees, pulling partially off, then pushed his hips down while clenching his muscles and nearly jumped as the cry that escaped John's lips startled him.

"Did..  Did you just cum?" Incredulity washed over his voice and he began to sit up when John cried out and his hands flew to Sherlock hips holding him still.

"Too... Sensitive... Christ. Don't move." John muttered through heavy pants.

"Sensitive." Sherlock grinned and slammed his hips back down while forcing John's hands back above his head and holding them there. "What if I want you sensitive?" He snarled, scrapping his nose and teeth over the skin on John's neck. "Cum for me John... Give in, stop fighting your mind, and be mine for a few days." Sherlock pushed into John's mind and growled at him. "You're still thinking! Stop thinking, John. I've got you..." With that Sherlock clenched his muscles again and this time was ready to capture John's cry with his mouth as he smashed their lips together.  

"Look at you. Look at how much control I have over you." Sherlock growled clenching his muscles and wiggling side to side, drawing out another cry and yet another orgasm from his mate. John was too far gone to reply, so he answered by snapping his hips up, deep into Sherlock and laughing when Sherlock inadvertently moaned.  

"Works both ways, mate." John grunted, thrusting his hips up again.

"John!" Sherlock's broken cry fell on John's ears and at the same time a warm wetness covered John's chest. John spent himself deep inside Sherlock and pulled out with a wet pop. Sherlock moaned and shivered as John's cum gushed out of him and glopped onto the bed between their legs. "Is that what you feel?" Sherlock asked weakly, as he rolled over to his side.

"I would imagine so, just magnified for me... Being an Omega and all." John smiled, loving the sight of Sherlock undone before him.  "I've never... Never fucked.... Christ you're so tight..." John trailed his fingers down Sherlock's side and grinned when he found a ticklish spot. Sherlock growled half heartedly and play swatted John's hand away.

"Enough!" Sherlock roared, rolling over John and pinning his hands at his side. "Now stay here, I need to get your pill. God knows we have our hands full with one child."

John whined as Sherlock moved from the bed and stepped out of the room. He suddenly felt lonely in their room, the smell of Sherlock teasing his senses. He must have been calling out for Sherlock because when Sherlock entered the room there was an air of panic in his voice.

"I'm here, John." He rushed to John's side and ran a hand over John's jaw. "So gorgeous in your need, luv." Sherlock helped John into a sitting position and pressed a glass of water to his lips and a pill into his hand. "Take this for me, darling and then I'm all yours." Sherlock mobile buzzed loudly against the wooden night stand and he glanced over at it while John took his pill.

**We'll see who is rude and contemptuous, brother... -MH**

Sherlock had no choice but to ignore his phone when John spilled the rest of his water as he was trying to place it on the nightstand. John curse and Sherlock laughed as he took the now empty glass from John.

"I wouldn't worry about it, John. This bed has seen far worse." Sherlock's laugh became a dark, lustful chuckle. He placed the glass out of reach and reached under the bed for their box of toys. He withdrew a set of handcuffs and dangled them in front of John's face. "However, punishment is in order, wouldn't you think." He chucked again at John's moaned answer and cuffed John's hands behind his back.

"On your knees." He ordered and watched as John struggled to his knees. From there he lowered John's head down onto a pillow and grinned at the sight before him. John's arse was stuck in the air, butt plug wiggling as John clenched his muscles around it in search of any release he could find. Sherlock gently rolled John's balls between his fingers and gently pulled the plug out. It slipped out with a satisfying slurping noise and Sherlock thrust his tongue into John's hole.

He circled his tongue around John's twitching muscles. His hands gripped John's cheeks and pulled them apart, fully exposing John's leaking hole and lapping up the juices before they could fall wastefully to the bed. John writhed and whimpered beneath him, rocking against Sherlock's face.

"This isn't enough, is it?" Sherlock pulled back and traced John's entrance with a finger.

"N...no." John shook his head against the pillow and bellowed as Sherlock slipped one finger inside him.

"How about this."

"No!" John bucked back, impaling himself on Sherlock's finger.

"How about..." Sherlock slipped all four fingers in, his thumb pressed up against the underside of John's balls. "This..." He pushed his fingers roughly into John's prostate making John shout into the pillow. He quickly brought John over the edge again and squeezed his balls as he came yet again.

"My turn..." Sherlock grunted as he clambered behind John. Once again he pulled apart John's cheeks and drove himself home deep inside John. As he moved within John he felt the spongy skin around the base of his cock begin to swell. He glanced around, ensuring that the handcuff keys were within reach and pushed in, allowing his knot to fully form while inside John.

Using fistfuls of John's arse as leverage he pulled his cock all the way out despite John's protests. John strained against Sherlock's grip and tried to rock back, desperate for his Alpha's cock.  

"Sherlock..." John's voice pined. “Don’t stop… was so close.” Sherlock reached for the keys and unlocked John’s wrists, rubbing at the marks left by the hard metal. As soon as John’s hands were under him, holding him up, Sherlock slammed back inside and let out a low wail as he pushed his now, fully formed, knot inside the whimpering Omega. John’s muscles clenched around him and they both found their release as Sherlock collapsed on top of his mate.

After a moment  Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and, with some difficulty as they were still locked together, maneuvered their bodies until they were comfortably on their sides. Sherlock felt exhaustion taking him, so he nuzzled his neck against John’s and spoke softly into his mate’s ear.

“Sleep, John, for a few hours. You’ll need your energy for what I have planned for you tonight.” The tone of Sherlock’s voice sent a chill of excitement down John’s spine and he couldn’t help but utter a soft whimper.

 

* * *

 

“What the bloody hell does he want?” Sherlock growled as he uncuffed John, tossing the dildo aside. He held a hand over John’s mouth, drowning out the whimpers as he shoved the phone to his ear.

_“What, Mycroft. I’m busy.”_

_“Busy, brother? I hardly find your choice of words appropriate.”_

_“Please don’t tell me, Brother, that you called simply to harass me.”_

_“Hardly. I called because you said you would contact me over 2 hours ago. Perhaps you’d like to tell me if I’m keeping my niece for another night?”_

Sherlock glanced at the clock and had to blink twice. It did in fact read 2:45 pm.

_“Let me talk with John and I’ll call you back.”_

_“Talk?”_ Mycroft snorted into the phone. _“Your daughter is fine, by the way. Seeing you forgot to ask. She’s even looking forward to our evening together. I’m going to take her to see Disney on ice.”_

 _“I didn’t forget, you just didn’t give me the chance.”_ Sherlock dropped his tone, letting his annoyance show. _“I will call you back.”_ With that he abruptly hung up and turned towards John and sighed. Mycroft was right. Talking with John would be nearly impossible. John was currently fisting himself while writhing on the bed.

“John, luv… need you to listen.” Sherlock pulled both of John’s hands away from his body and tried to get his attention. “John!” Sherlock called again, with no luck. He pressed his forehead against John’s and pushed his subconscious outward and smiled when the familiar colors of John’s mind wrapped around him.

"Darling, Mycroft just phone. Evidence is happy with her time there, still doesn't want to come home." John was too deep into his heat for Sherlock to gather much information, but he was able to sense John's comfort. "I'm going to ring him back, tell him to keep her again tonight. Is that okay?" John didn't agree, but nor did he protest. He was too busy trying to get himself off on Sherlock's knee.

This had been the pattern for the last few days, aside from missing the scheduled time to call Mycroft. Each day had been the same. Sherlock would call his brother, he would be informed that she was happy as a clam, and he would debate with himself whether or not to lie to John. He knew this was a longer separation than John had warned, but he also knew that if John wanted his Heat cycle to go back to any sense of normalcy they'd just have to ride this one out.

"Right..." Sherlock muttered as he moved just out of John's reach. "I'm going to ring him back." He punched Mycroft's number into his mobile and tapped his fingers impatiently. How very like his brother to make him wait.

_"Sherlock."_

_"I want to talk to Evidence."_

_"Might want to step out of the bedroom. God knows you don't want your daughter to hear John moaning."_

Sherlock rolled his eyes but silently moved from the bedroom.

_"Put her on the phone."_

_"And you said I was the rude one..."_ Sherlock was about to retort when he heard the distant voice of his brother calling for his daughter. All of Sherlock's annoyance towards his brother washed away when Evidence's sing song voice fell on his ears. He was no longer the brother disappointing his older sibling, or the detective protecting his city. He was his precious angel's father. And that was all that mattered.

 _"Dada!"_ She spoke happily into the phone.

 _"Hello, Princess."_ Sherlock's voice took a tone that was reserved only for his daughter. It was soft and gentle. Anyone who heard him would be able to immediately tell how much he cared for his daughter.   _"Are you having fun with your Uncle?"_

 _"Mmhmm!"_  Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes, he could see her bobbing her head yes, her dark curls bouncing into her eyes. He longed to reach out and brush them out of her face. It seemed out of the three of them, he was the one who was missing her the most. He was thankful John wasn't around to witness the single tear that streaked down his face.

 _"I hear you're going to see a show tonight. Are you excited?"_ Sherlock leaned against the wall and found himself longing to hold her so much that it physically hurt.

 _"Yes!"_ She began babbling happily, telling him in her own language about her time with Mycroft. Suddenly her babbling was broken by a squeal and she shouted something that sounded like "Glad!" and Mycroft was back on the phone explaining their itinerary for the evening.

 _"What is glad?_ " Sherlock cut in, trying to understand the cause of his daughter's sudden excitement.

 _"Ahh, that. Yes well..."_ Mycroft was cut of by the distinct voice of Anthea. Sherlock could hear that she was informing Mycroft that their car was ready.

_"Sherlock, this has... been a pleasure. But I'm afraid I have to put our brotherly chat to an end."_

_"John and I will pick Evidence up tomorrow. Shortly after lunch. Please have her ready."_ If all went well, John's heat should end tonight which would give them enough time to clean up and air out the flat before getting their daughter.

 _"Oh, no need, Sherlock. She and I have lunch with the Queen tomorrow, I'll bring her home when we're done. Give John my regards."_ With that Mycroft rang off and Sherlock was left fuming over the fact that he wouldn't be there to see Evidence meet the Queen.  

John's moaning broke through his thoughts and his attention was brought back to the needs of his mate. He eyed the fridge as he passed it and quickly calculated when he would need to give John the shot if his heat didn't naturally end by evening. He pushed into the bedroom and his nose was assaulted with the scent of sex. His eyes fell on John and he stared. John had managed to make himself cum at least six times while he had been gone and was now practically covered in his own ejaculate.

"John..." Sherlock's cock twitched at the sight. "Come on, luv. Let's get you cleaned up a bit. God knows you'd murder me, or withhold sex, if you saw yourself looking like this." Sherlock bent over the bed as the moment he was within John's reach the Omega's arms flung themselves around him and he was pressing needy kisses to Sherlock's throat.

"Alright..." Sherlock tried to sooth John's whimpering as he helped him to his feet. John clung to him, refusing to let go, refusing to be anything other than a mass of dead weight in his arms.

 "John!" Sherlock admonished, pushing John to stand on his feet. "Bathroom, now.. His voice rumbled over John and the Omega let out one final whimper before moving into the bathroom. "Sit... And try not to make a mess." He pointed to the toilet as he set about adjusting the water. While waiting for the water to heat up he set out two of their softest towels and a place a flannel in the shower. Glancing at John he checked to make sure he was alright for a moment longer and left to quickly change their sheets. He now understood why many bonded couples chose to go away to a resort during their heat. Once all was in order he walked back into the bathroom and held a hand out to John.

"C'mere." He ordered gently, catching John as his weak knees began to give out. He carefully helped his lover into the shower and pushed John under the stream. He had to laugh as John let out a delightful moan as the water rushed over his body. John was hardly cleaned off before he was blindly begging for more, gyrating his hips against Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock spun John around and placed his hands on the wall just below the shower head. In this position John’s back was slightly arched and his arse was perfectly lined up with Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock grabbed ahold of John and pushed into him. John howled and pressed his forehead against the shower wall. Sherlock leaned forward, his chest pressing against John’s back and sank his teeth into John’s neck. He pushed in far enough that his knot pressed against John’s hole, but not far enough for it to sink in.  They rocked together as one until their combined orgasms sent them crashing to the floor.

“Let’s finish getting you cleaned up.” Sherlock kissed John’s forehead and helped him stand.

Fifteen minutes later found Sherlock fighting with an insatiable John who was attempting to get off on the towel. He had the towel roped between his legs and he was pulling it back and forth, making the most pitiful noises. Sherlock watched, amused, for a moment and then pulled the towel out of John’s hand.

“Mine!” Sherlock growled and wrapped his hand around John’s cock, quickly bringing him crashing to his knees as he climaxed. He picked John up, wrapped John’s legs around his waist and knotted him. He buried his head in John’s chest, and not for the first time over the last few days, his mouth clamped around a nipple and he began to suck.

By the end of the evening their bedroom was in shambles. The curtain had been pulled off the wall, the wardrobe broken, and the mattress had been completely pushed off the bed. Sherlock had enough energy left in him to give John a light snack before they both collapsed exhausted into the nest Sherlock had made in the corner. Sherlock was almost asleep when John began grinding against him.

“Still?” Sherlock shook his head and kissed John’s forehead. “Wait here.” Sherlock climbed out of the nest and headed to the kitchen. He brought back two water bottles and the syringe. While John was distracted with the water Sherlock injected John with the neutralizer and tossed the syringe aside.

“Sleep now, darling. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Sherlock curled up around his mate and held him in his arms. They both slept for a solid 12 hours. John woke first. He stood, and gingerly moved to the floor length mirror and inspected himself. He was covered, neck to toe in bites, bruises and scratches. His hair was disheveled, and he hurt head to toe. But he was smiling, absentmindedly playing with the ring on his finger. He looked over at his partner who was still sound asleep, and covered in just as many bruises.  

He walked into the kitchen and grinned. On the table was a tray of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and Mrs. Hudson’s sausages. He sat at the table and filled a plate until it was overflowing with food. He was halfway through his second plate when Sherlock graced him with his presence.

“Morning, Sunshine.” John smiled up at Sherlock, who simply grunted.

John slid a cup of coffee across the table and Sherlock made a noise that was only slightly more positive than a grunt.

“Drink your coffee, you’ll feel better.” John eyed Sherlock, smirking as his naked partner sat down at the table across from him.

“I need a cigarette after all that sex. Coffee is hardly enough.” Sherlock’s head flopped on the table, one arm stretched over the surface the other limp by his side.

“No smoking, we talked about that. I won't have our daughter exposed to secondhand smoke. Go get yourself a patch.”

Sherlock looked up from his coffee with raised eyebrows, only now noticing the food before him.

“Remind me to send Mrs. Hudson a thank you.” Sherlock yawned as he filled a plate. “What time is it?”

“Half eleven. Why?” John raised one eyebrow and watched as Sherlock grudgingly lifted his head fully off the table and drew his legs up on the char, finally resting his head on his knees.

“Mycroft will be here in a few hours…” Sherlock groaned and snarled at his mobile as its ringing filled the flat.

“Sit, I’ll get it.” John laughed at Sherlock’s mood and walked into the bedroom where he found Sherlock’s mobile lit up with Mrs. Hudson’s face.

 _“Hey, Mrs. H.”_ John grabbed Sherlock’s dressing gown on his way out of the bedroom and tossed it at Sherlock, who glared at him as he pulled the fabric off his face.

 _“Hello, luv. Wasn’t sure if you two were decent, but the washer is free. I’d offer to do your laundry…”_ She gave a short chuckle and John turned beat red, causing Sherlock to snort coffee out of his nose.

 _“No, God no. Er.. thanks. And thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious.”_  

_“Make sure you have Evie come down and see me once she’s settled. My flat is too quite without her.”_

“ _Right, yeah. Of course.”_ John rang off and placed Sherlock’s phone on the table.

“Eat, your Royal Grumpiness. I’ll be getting a head start on cleaning the bedroom. Join me when you’re done.” John ruffled Sherlock’s curls and headed back into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“She’s here!” Sherlock put his violin down and stepped away from the window. John stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Their eyes met and they both grinned. John tossed the towel on the bathroom floor and finished buttoning his shirt.

John paced the space between their chairs and the coffee table. The minute it took for Mycroft and Evidence to exit the car seemed like an hour to the impatient fathers and their hearts raced as the outside door opened. Evidence’s squeals could be heard echoing up the hall as she slowly, too slowly according to John, climbed the stairs. Soon her head could be seen bobbing up the last couple of steps and she raced into the flat, into the outstretched arms of both of her parents.

Sherlock picked her up and twirled her in the air. He kissed her cheek and twisted a curl between his fingers before handing her over to John who smothered her in kisses. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and his daughter and inhaled the scent of his family. John placed Evidence on her feet and knelt in front of her. He was just about to ask her how her time with Mycroft had been when the elder Holmes walked into the flat. John tilted his head, blinked half a dozen times, then glared at Mycroft.

“What… the bloody hell is that?” John’s voice was anything but amused as he dared Mycroft to speak the words he was dreading to hear.

“This, John.” Mycroft said, an air of malevolence in his voice. “is Gladstone.” He gave Sherlock his most spiteful smile as he placed an English Bulldog puppy on the floor. The puppy gave a tiny bark and bounded over to Evidence who giggled and wrapped her arms around the animals neck.

 

 

 


	3. Gladstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of domestic bliss for the three... wait no four of them, if you count Gladstone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip made by http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so very much for this gorgeous manip. I Adore it and I'm so thrilled to use it in this chapter!!!

“And just who is Gladstone?” John gave Mycroft his best Captain Watson glare and blatantly ignored the high levels of excitement coming from his daughter and mate.

“A dog, John. Clearly.” Mycroft sneered. Pointing to the dog with his umbrella.

“Yes, of course I can see that!” John retorted. Forcing himself to ignore his small family, now both on their knees playing with the puppy.  “What I want to know is why he’s here.”

“As that is not what you asked, Doctor Watson…” Mycroft began but John moved directly into the older Alpha’s personal space.

“You did this on purpose!” John snarled, shoving a finger against Mycroft’s sternum. Evie’s clear laughter distracted him from rebuking Mycroft any further. He turned his back to Mycroft and his heart melted at the sight in front of him. Sherlock was sitting on the floor, Evie on his lap, and the puppy was bouncing around playfully next to them. His mate and daughter clearly over the moon at the bundle of fur in front of them, and his Omega instinct took over. They told him all was well, his family was together and they were happy, and that this dog was clearly responsible for some of said happiness. John sighed and took a step away from Mycroft and found himself grinning like a fool when he caught Sherlock's eye..

“Then it seems that I am to be blamed for the happiness of your daughter and my brother. That is a burden I will happily bare” Mycroft rocked on his heels for a moment before stooping and throwing his arms open wide. “Evie, Uncle has to go. Come give me a hug.”

After a brief moment of struggling to get off of Sherlock's lap, Evidence ran over to her uncle and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. John watched in amazement as the posh government man transformed into a loving uncle, with eyes only for the toddler who was currently wrinkling his crisp suit. And for a moment he got a glimpse of the big brother that Sherlock grew up with.

"Stay." Evidence looked at her uncle, big blue eyes unblinking as she demanded he stay. When he sadly shook his head her eyes dropped and she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I've got to go back to work." Mycroft cupped her face in one of his hands and smiled at her.

"Yes. Queen." Evie nodded briskly, as if she had just concluded a business arrangement.

"Yes." Mycroft laughed, then let out a grunt as he stood. "For the Queen. You were such a good girl at lunch today. She adored you!"

"Queen?" John looked from one brother to the other with raised eyebrows. "She's been to see the Queen?"

"Yes, we had lunch today, and my nice stole the show. Don't worry, I'll have Anthea send over some pictures." The elder Holmes smiled as Evidence blew him a kiss then said his goodbyes, ignoring John's questioning looks. Sherlock got up off the floor, picked up the puppy, and walked Mycroft downstairs.

"Glad!" Evie pointed and pouted as her father and her puppy disappeared out of sight.

"Don't worry." John scooped up Evidence and kissed one of her cheeks. "Daddy and Gladstone will be right back. Until then..." John chuckled and blew a raspberry on her neck. "You're all mine!" He plopped down on the sofa, sitting Evie on his stomach and tickling her ribs, enticing a squeal of laughter out of her lips. He continued his tickling until Sherlock's voice sounded from the door.

"I’ve missed that sound." He smiled as he watched John and his daughter for a moment before placing Gladstone on the floor.

“Yeah… well there were others sounds you said you missed too.” John winked and buried his mouth into Evidence’s neck. As soon as Gladstone was on the ground he bounded over to John and struggled to jump on the sofa.

"No dogs on my furniture!" John gently pushed Gladstone off the sofa and sat up eyeing Sherlock to make sure he understood. Evie clamber off his lap and onto the floor to play with her puppy, introducing him to her house and her toys.

Sherlock had taken his spot in his chair, legs crossed at the knee and arms outstretched on the arms. John moved towards him and sat down on Sherlock’s lap, back to the fireplace, watching their child.

"Sherlock, please tell me you didn't know about the puppy." John looked down at his mate, searching his eyes for the answer.

"No..." Sherlock glanced thoughtfully at the puppy. "Though I have a feeling Mycroft did it to spite me. I sent him a text that I'm sure lite a fire under his arse." Sherlock chuckled and settled back on his chair comfortably.

"She loves him..." John mused aloud.

"The dog or my brother."

"Well, both." John smiled. Sherlock nodded and they their daughter play. It wasn't long before the puppy got bored and began exploring his new home. Evidence accepted this and moved towards her blocks, saying "Blue." and nodding her head every time she found a blue block.

"We really do need to teach her a new color." Sherlock said as he gently rubbed his hand across John's back.

"Sherlock, she's only just one. Give her a few months, I don't want her to grow up too fast."

 

“The Queen!” John glanced between Sherlock and and Evidence and felt a pang of guilt for missing  such a momentous occasion.

“I know.” Sherlock nodded, a hint of anger in his voice. “And we missed it.”

“Mmm..” John nodded, leaning forward and pressed his forehead against Sherlock’s. “Right… I’m starved. You?”

“Oh God yes.” Sherlock began reaching for his mobile when John stopped him.

“No takeaway. I’ll cook tonight. We’ll sit down as a family.”  

 

* * *

 

Three Weeks Later  
  
  


“You need to stop growing so much, darling.” John shook his head, holding a dress up for Evidence to see.  
  
“Pretty!” She ran her hands along the bottom ruffle and nodded. “Mmhmm!” Her eyes lit up and she held up a pair of matching shoes.

“Oh! Good eye, luv.” John took the shoes and tossed them in the cart. They worked their way through the store, buying nearly half of it. John used the excuse that Christmas was coming, and she needed to look her best. Out in the car John had just finished loading the last bag when his mobile buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the text from Sherlock.

** We’ve got a case, John!  
** **** Meet me at Battersea Park, by the gazebo.  
-SH

**I’m close, be there in 10.  
-JW**

Sherlock didn’t respond, but John didn’t expect him too. Not when, after months of nothing, he finally had a case. He slipped into the car and adjusted the rearview mirror, his eyes catching on his daughter in the back seat. He thought about calling Mrs. Hudson or even Molly, to see if one of them could pick her up but she was already fast asleep in her car seat.

"Well, she's asleep... What harm is there in bringing her." John grinned and started the car. He pulled out into traffic and maneuvered his way over the Thames. A few minutes later he was pulling up at Battersea park, confident he was in the right spot when he spotted Lestrade's car.

He turned the car off and looked in the back seat. Evidence was still fast asleep, head hanging loosely against her chest. He knew a few of the officers mulling about, and thought about asking one of them to keep an eye on her, but decided he didn't want to part with her. He clambered out of the car, carefully retrieved her from the car seat and cradled her against his chest. He met the eyes of one of the officers and pointed down the path where he could see more officers were visible behind a row of trees.

"Sherlock?"

"Just down the path to the left. You can't miss him."

"Thanks." John hurried off before anyone had a chance to complain about the toddler in his arms. He followed the path and a few minutes later came out in a round clearing with a gazebo in the center. And there, in the gazebo, crouching over a body, was Sherlock. John smiled, watching him work for a moment before Sherlock seemed to sense his presence. Sherlock looked up, but instead of smiling at John, he frowned at Evidence. Sherlock stood, stepped over the body and with long strides he walked over to John, coat flapping behind him.

"Was there a temporary shortage in babysitters?" He snarled, locking eyes with John, daring John to challenge him.

"Er.... No." John shook his head and swallowed hard, holding his ground. He hated that Sherlock was doing this. Sherlock knew what it did to him when he asserted his Alpha dominance on him. He took in a deep breath and held his ground, ignoring the intoxicating scent coming from his mate. 

"Then why is she here?" Sherlock growled again, this time making himself as tall as he could. John silently cursed him as he did.

"Because we were just on the other side of the Thames. I wasn't about to drive her home just to come back here. She's asleep Sherlock, she won't even know she was here." John answered flatly, getting ready to turn on his heels and walk back to the car. Clearly Sherlock was in the mood to play games and John had no intention of getting horny in front of half of Scotland Yard and his daughter. 

"Exactly!" Sherlock threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry?" John tilted his head, trying to make sense out of his Alpha's moods.

"Sleeping through her first crime scene! Had I know you were okay with her coming along, we'd have done this much sooner! We have a year of cases to make up for, John!" Sherlock scooped Evidence out of John's arm in a frenzy and dashed over to Lestrade, dragging the D.I. by the arm back to where John was standing.

"Here, use my phone!" Sherlock was saying, as he practically danced over to John's side. "Need a picture, make sure to get the body behind us."

"Sherlock, try to remember that this is a crime scene." Lestrade protested, if only half heartedly, but took the picture anyway.

"Now can we get back to work?" Lestrade didn't wait for an answer instead he began walking back towards the gazebo. Sherlock quickly followed, calling out over his shoulder.

"Coming, John?"

"Yes. Alright, I'm right behind you." John huffed, unsure if he should be pleased or angry with Sherlock's reaction. At that moment Evidence decided to wake up and John groaned. He had hopped she would sleep though this. He didn't need his daughter traumatized over this outing. Thankfully her chin was resting on Sherlock's shoulder, so the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was John.

"Papa." She yawned, rubbing a fist into her eye.

"Hello princess.  Daddy's got you." John walked up behind Sherlock and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She pulled away and her eyes fell to Sherlock’s blue scarf.

"Blue scarf!" She held the end of her nearly identical scarf up against Sherlock's neck and grinned. She never failed to be amused by their matching scarves. She looked around and let out a squeal when she saw Greg, and immediately reached out for him. "Down, dada!" She tugged on Sherlock's collar, wishing to be put down so she could run to Greg.

Before John had a chance to remind Sherlock where they were, Sherlock placed Evidence on the ground, too engrossed in his thoughts. Evidence began to walk towards Greg, but stopped suddenly when she saw the body, which thankfully was clothed and not covered in blood. She scrunched up her nose and pouted, examining the body as she made her way, much slower now, to Greg. "Up." She tugged on his pant leg and Greg obliged by picking her up.

"Dead." She nodded curtly and pointed to the body. "Yup... Mmhmm. Dead." She nodded again and looked matter of factly at Greg. "Solved, home now, Papa." She kissed Greg on the cheek and wiggled to get down.

"Well then, Sherlock." Greg chuckled as Evidence waddled over to John and wrapped her arms sleepily around one of his legs. "Seems we have an up and comer."  Evidence peeked at the the body between John’s legs and giggled. 

“Daddy?” Both John and Sherlock’s heads snap down to look at her, Sherlock grinning ear to ear at being called daddy for the first time. “Poke it? Please?” She pointed to the man on the ground then looked at Sherlock.

“Of course.” John began, but paused for emphasis, giving time for Sherlock to grin proudly. “not.” John finished, causing Sherlock to scowl.  

“For a second, John. I thought I was falling in love with you all over again. However, you had to go and ruin it.” Sherlock sighed and reached for Evidence’s hand. “What a disappointment.” Sherlock looked down at his daughter, who was now holding his hand. “Come on Princess, let’s go see if Uncle Greg will let you poke the corps’s eye.”

John sighed dejectedly, but pulled out his phone, ready to snap a few pictures. “Greg!” He called after Sherlock. “I knew you knew his name all this time!” John shook his head and smiled, snapping a picture as Evidence bent down and poked the deceased man’s cheek.

“Right, come on Evidence, we’ve got to wash your hands.” John looked around, hoping to find a public restroom.

“Nonsense, John. Just use a wipey, I trust you remembered them.” Sherlock glanced at the bag slung over John’s shoulder. “Plus, I called you here for a reason. No entry wound, no signs of trauma. I have my ideas, of course, but I need your opinion.”

“Fine.” John shoved the diaper bag into Sherlock’s arms and scowled at him. 

“Don’t kid yourself, John. You’re loving this.” Sherlock smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he kissed his mate. “We’re back.” he whispered as John moved past him to stand over the body.

“Greg, I need gloves. Please.” John nodded his thanks when a pair of latex gloves were pressed into his hand. He put them on and began his examination of the body, feeling the eyes of not only Sherlock watching him, but also his daughter. A short while later John, Sherlock and Evidence were walking down the path towards the car. John had spotted what appeared to be a spider bite on the man’s right shoulder and Sherlock had been able to put together the rest.

“Did you drive here?” John asked as they were nearing the car.

“Tube.” Sherlock shook his head. “Quicker.” 

John nodded and tossed Sherlock the keys then began buckling Evidence into the car.

“Good, you’re driving. I’m bloody exhausted.” He said as he slipped into the passenger seat. Sherlock silently watched as John buckled himself then leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. After a moment, when the car didn’t start, John opened one eye, tilted his head and looked at Sherlock.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sherlock shook his head and started the car.

“Sherlock, I know that silence. What.” John huffed, annoyed that Sherlock was being a prick.

“I just… haven’t seen you this tired…” Sherlock shook his head and feigned interest in the road ahead. “Perhaps you should take a nap with Evie when we get home, John. Clearly purchasing nearly an entire store exhausted both of you.”

“Couldn’t resist.” John closed his eyes again and grinned. “She looked adorable in everything. Plus, with Christmas…”  
  
“John, it’s October.” Sherlock cut in with a chuckle.

“Yes, well. It’s her first real Christmas. I’m sorry if I’m a bit excited.”

Sherlock smirked and glanced over at John, who was now nearly fast asleep, his head leaning against the window. “It never ceases to amaze me how much you love Christmas.” He spoke softly, only getting a “Mmm” from John. Traffic was a bit heavy, so the ride took nearly thirty minutes. Or it should have, but with John asleep, Sherlock was free to maneuver the car as he wished without a constant scolding from his partner. That’s how, a mere 26 minutes later Sherlock was pulling up at their flat. He pulled his sleeping daughter from her car seat and tapped gently on John’s window.

“John, sweetheart, we’re home.” John sat up and rubbed his face while Sherlock opened the door for him. “Leave the bags. We’ll get them later, right now you two need a nap.” John nodded as he clambered out of the car, yawning and stretching as soon as he was out.

“Gladstone…” he began, before he was cut off by another yawn.

“Will need to be walked, I know. Here,” Sherlock placed Evidence in John’s arms. “you take her, I’ll take care of the dog.”  Sherlock ushered his family inside and rescued the whimpering puppy from his crate.

“Come on, boy.” Sherlock hooked the leash onto Gladstones collar and lead the dog outside. By the time he and the puppy came back inside John and Evidence were curled up together in bed, fast asleep. Sherlock grinned at Gladstone and patted the bed. “He’s asleep. He won't know.” After a few attempts to jump up on the bed Gladstone whimpered and looked at Sherlock, who chuckled and lifted the dog onto the bed. Sherlock kicked his shoes off, tossed his coat and scarf onto the chair and climbed behind his mate. He kissed John’s shoulder and wrapped a long arm over both John and Evidence.

Later that evening, after Evidence had been bathed and tucked in for the night and Gladstone was passed out in his crate, Sherlock watched from his chair as John puttered around the kitchen, stopping every few minutes to yawn or stretch.

“John?”

“Mmm?” John looked up from the pan he was currently scrubbing.

“Stop cleaning.” Sherlock stood and walked behind John, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and kissing his forehead, dropping his tone an octave. “Leave it. Evidence is asleep. Gladstone is asleep.” Sherlock paused to kissed the back of John’s head. “It’s just us.”

“So…” John pursed his lips, leaned back against Sherlock and stopped scrubbing. “What do you suggest we do?”

“Shower.” Sherlock reached over John and turned the water off. “We never get to shower together anymore.” Sherlock pulled John towards the bathroom and grinned when John giggled.

“We’re two grown men, getting excited over a shower, Sherlock.” John chucked his shirt onto the floor and began pulling his socks off. 

“Two grown men with a toddler.” Sherlock added in, throwing his shirt onto the growing pile on the floor. They hopped into the shower and Sherlock immediately pressed John against the wall peppering his neck and chest with kisses. He had just stuck his nose to John’s ear, intent on seducing his mate when he yawed loudly.

“Two grown men with a toddler…” John reminded him, yawning himself. “I’ll take a raincheck… morning sex please, before our daughter wakes up and saps all my energy out of my body.” John stepped under the spray of water and enjoyed taking his time washing himself. He had forgotten how relaxing a shower could be when not keeping an ear open for telltale noises indicating that his daughter was “Experimenting, Papa!”

Once he was done he lowered himself to the floor on the far end of the tub and leaned against the wall, enjoying the warm steam coming from the shower as Sherlock turned the hot water up. John bent one leg and rested his head on his knee, making room for Sherlock as he began washing his hair.    
  
Sherlock rinsed his hair and turned, eyeing John with concern.   
  
"John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Bloody exhausted... Between Evie, and the puppy... God I need to sleep." John grabbed a flannel and folded it into a long strip and placed it over his eyes to block out the light and hold in the heat.

"John, I've been meaning to talk to you." Sherlock's voice faltered as he paused to scrub conditioner in his mop of wet hair.  
  
"I know," John sighs dejectedly. "Gotta stop rushing about. Need to stop and relax."  
  
"No, well... Yes but that wasn't what I was going to say." Sherlock crouches, leveling his eyes with John's willing his mate to look at him. "I have some news, that in hindsight I should have told you last week..." He looked at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty.   
  
"There was a report..." Sherlock began, voice low and unsteady.

John pulled the flannel off his face and eyed him suspiciously, getting the sudden urge to glare, but still being unsure why.   
  
"A medical report..." Sherlock’s eyes darted around the shower, looking at anything but John.

"Yes?" John pursed his lips and sighed.  
  
"A certain batch, of a certain brand of..." Sherlock paused again, finally meeting John's eyes. "Of.. Birth control for Male Omegas has been recalled... It seems there was a mix up between the actual pill and the sugar pill... Thus... deeming it...." Each word was spoken slowly, and with great care. As if one of them had the ability to cause an explosion.  
  
"Defective." John finished, swallowing hard. "Mine?" It was hardly a guess, there as only one well known brand targeted towards male omegas.  
  
"Yes." Sherlock nodded.  
  
"So you're saying..." John tried to process. So that had been morning sickness the last few days, not exhaustion. It would explain why his milk had suddenly dried up, his exhaustion, his moodiness, hell it would explain everything including the need to clean.

"You're pregnant..." Sherlock eyed him, trying to judge which direction John's reaction was taking. Oddly enough, he wasn't able too.   
  
"Right..." John stood, nearly knocking Sherlock backwards against the faucet and climbed out of the shower.

“John?” Sherlock called, quickly  finishing his hair. “Where are you going?”

“Bedroom. Need my laptop.”

“What for?” Sherlock yelled.

“Because we have a wedding to plan in less than 3 months, Sherlock!” John called back. "I wont be the size of a bloody whale in our wedding pictures!"

“Oh.” Sherlock nodded then his eyes grew wide with understanding. “Oh!” He hopped out of the tub and had hardly wrapped himself in a towel before he was in their bedroom grinning at John.

“Our wedding?” He said, testing the way it sounded.

“Yes. Our wedding. Like I said, I don’t want to be huge for our wedding photos, but I’d like to be married before the baby arrives.” John was furiously two finger typing away on the laptop when Sherlock took it from his hands and placed it on the floor.

“We’ll get started on it tomorrow, John.” Sherlock leaned over John, his wet hair dripping onto John’s neck and chest. “For now we need sleep.”

“First you need to dry your hair. I’m not spooning with you when you’re soaking wet.” John grinned tossing his towel at Sherlock.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock rubbed the towel over his hair and smiled.

“Ah, but you’re wrong. It’ll be Doctor Holmes. We’ll be Doctor and Mister Holmes.” John couldn’t help smirking as Sherlock paused, absorbing what he’d just learned.

“Bedrooms!” John groaned, scraping a hand over his face. “What are we going to do about bedrooms?” John subconsciously rubbed his stomach and sighed.

“Well…” Sherlock mulled the dilemma over. “If we have another girl… she and Evidence can share.”

“Yes. Fine. But if we have a boy?” John objected. “We’re too bloody cramped here already…” John looked around the room listfully. “But Baker Street is our home…”

“We’ll figure something out, John. Don’t you worry.” Sherlock pulled John into his arms and held John’s head against his chest, his fingers immediately sank into John’s hair. “For now, John… worry about sleeping. I do recall you asking for morning sex.”

“Mmm…” John grunted. “Before I found out I was pregnant… which is your fault by the way.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t recall you asking me to stop, John.” Sherlock chuckled and pulled the blankets up. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into John’s hair and was just falling asleep when John’s whisper made him smile.

“Sherlock… we’re pregnant. Christ I love you.”

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock groaned then tapped John's shoulder. "Pants. We need pants... Walking toddler..."

* * *

 

"Papa?" John woke to a faint tickling sensation on his hand. Opening his eyes he smiled at his daughter. She was standing on her tiptoes with her chin resting on the mattress, dark curls matted and pressed flat against her head from sleep. The tickling sensation drew his attention to his hand and he saw that she had laced her fingers around his.

"Hello, princess." John whispered, his smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Up? She asked, smiling now that her papa was awake.

John nodded and found himself infinitely glad for Sherlock's foresight to put pants on before succumbing to sleep. He pulled Evidence up onto the bed and placed her between himself and Sherlock, nestling in close, absorbing the heat that was radiating off of her and Sherlock.

"You're up early." John muttered, twisting a curl between his fingers. He looked at the clock and groaned. It wasn't even 5:00 am yet.

"Ewww... Stinky." Evidence scrunched up her nose and placed a hand over John's mouth looking appallingly at her father.

"Yeah, well. Your breath isn't much better, your highness." John chuckled and pulled his daughter tight against his chest. "Now go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake. Even Gladstone is asleep."

"Mhm, Glad sleeping." She nodded and slipped her hand back into John's. "Love you papa." She kissed his arm and closed her eyes.

"Oh darling, I love you too." John blinked tears from his eyes and buried his nose in her curls. He was just wishing that Sherlock had been awake to hear their daughter say "I love you" for the first time when Sherlock's mind mingled with his, filling his closed eyes with colors of blue and gold. Those were the colors of Sherlock's heart, he was sure of it. Their hearts soared together, as if they were one and John opened his mind, allowing their combined love for their daughter to lull him back to sleep.  

When John woke for the second time it wasn't until well after 9:00 am. Sherlock and Evidence were still fast asleep. He knew that Sherlock would probably sleep until late that morning, solving a case always left him in an exhausted state. But that also meant that Sherlock would eat today. And he would eat well.

John went about his morning routine and was just about to set the kettle on to boil when a soft whimpering came from the sitting room. Only then did it dawn on him that normally by this point Sherlock would have been awake for hours and would have already taken the dog out for his morning pee. John flicked the stove off and hurried into the sitting room.

"Oh Gladstone!" John opened the dogs crate and gave the poor creature a guilty look. "Sorry mate. Let's go outside." He was just attaching the leash to Gladstone's collar when Evidence waddled into the room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I come, Papa?" She grabbed her scarf and draped it over her shoulders without waiting for a response.

"Alright, but get your jacket. It's chilly this morning." John helped her into her jacket and together they took the dog out. Five minutes later they were back in the warm flat. Evidence waited for John to take the leash off before wrapping her arms around her puppy.

"Come here, luv. We've got to change you before you can play. No fun sitting in a wet nappie." John lifted her off the floor and headed upstairs to change her. He placed her on the changing table and began the tedious task of unbuttoning her onesie while also trying to hold her still.

“So much like Sherlock…” he sighed as he pulled her back to the middle of the table. “Can’t sit still for a moment. But…” He grunted as she tried to crawl away. “if you’d just manage to stay still for half a mo, this would be over a lot quicker.” Evidence looked up at him and rolled her eyes at him.

“Well then…” John shook his head and glanced around the room. Her bee was still sitting on her bed, clearly forgotten when she’d come downstairs to join them. He picked the bee up and handed it to her. “You can tell Mr. Bee what a horrible father I am, not forcing you to sit in your pee during breakfast.” She snatched up the bee from John’s hands and forgot about wiggling as she began talking to the bee in their own secret language.  

“There…” John sighed and finished securing her nappy. “all clean. Shall we go back downstairs now?”

“Yes.” Evidence nodded.

“Yes what?” He asked sternly.

“Please.” She smiled at him and giggled as he kissed her.

“Good girl. Now, come on.” John picked her up, deciding to take the faster rout of carrying her downstairs instead of letting her walk.

"Why don't you throw his ball for him while I make breakfast?" John suggested as he placed her down on the sitting room floor, knowing that would keep them both occupied and out of trouble for a while.

"Oooh ball! Mmhmm!" Evie nodded her head and began the hunt to find Gladstone's ball.  "Glad? Ball?" John could hear her asking as she moved about the room, searching for his ball. John stepped back from the stove where breakfast was sizzling and leaned against the doorframe watching her play. Long arms wrapped around his waist and a pale hand splayed over his stomach.

"Morning..." Sherlock murmured, pressing his nose into John's ear sighing deeply.

"Morning." John craned his neck and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek. "You're up sooner than I thought." He placed a hand on his stomach over Sherlock's and leaned back against him.

"Mm. Need to go to the Yard today... Paperwork. Also, don't we have a wedding to plan today?" Sherlock let out a soft chuckle and kissed John back. "Should we tell her?" he asked as he ran his hand over John's stomach.

"Now?" John looked thoughtful as they watched their child play. "Not sure... Even she's a bit young to understand."

"I believe, John, that you are right." Sherlock nodded his head against John's body.

"Could introduce the idea slowly. Books, maybe a kids program on the telly, explaining pregnancy?" John shrugged slightly.

"Brilliant idea, John! Now... About our wedding." Sherlock gave John's head a final kiss and pulled away to pour himself a cup of tea. "I was thinking Christmas for the wedding. In the countryside. I'll start making arrangements. I know a nice church, the priest owes me a favor." Sherlock sat at the table typing away furiously on his phone.

"Christmas wedding?" John turned to look at Sherlock with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course, John. You love Christmas. Not good?" He looked up and smiled his relief when he saw John's soft smile. "Ahh good. Because it's already been arranged. Would you prefer Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day?"

“Christmas Eve.” John answered immediately, picturing a small church, possibly covered in snow. “Yeah, Christmas Eve.” He turned his attention back to the food, allowing his mind to wander over the details of their wedding when Sherlock interrupted his thoughts.

“John?”

“John!” Sherlock was now laughing, and there was a scraping noise as Sherlock pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. And then Sherlock’s hand was on his shoulder pulling him away from the stove.

“If you flip that pancake one more time you’ll burn the place down.” Sherlock kissed John’s cheek and pushed him to his recently vacated chair. “You sit. I’ll finish breakfast.”

“You never cook!” John’s mind snapped back to the present he tried to stand but scowled as Sherlock pushed him back into the chair

“You also never try to burn down the flat.” Sherlock tossed the burnt pancake into the trash and scraped the pan. “I believe you have what is officially known as Pregnancy Brain, John.” Sherlock looked at his mate and winked.

“Oi! That’s not actually a medical condition, Sherlock. I should know, I’m a doctor.”

"I should know. My mate is pregnant." Sherlock scoffed. "You try living with a pregnant Omega."

"Oi shut it and finish breakfast. I'm starved. Because of you I'm eating for two now."

Sherlock cast John a stern look as if daring him to complain. He looked at the stove and nodded.  "Right. Get Evidence in her chair, it'll be ready in a minute." Sherlock removed the pan from the burner and placed it on a cold one. John pushed himself up from the table and walked into the sitting room.

“Come on, luv. Daddy has breakfast ready.” He lifted Evidence into his arms and carried her into the kitchen. He placed her in her highchair and buckled her in. “Are you hungry darling?”

“Mmmm” Evidence nodded her head and watched as Sherlock cut up a pancake for her. She signed thank you as Sherlock handed her the plate. Sherlock ruffled her hair and moved back to the counter. He filled two plates with food as John prepared his tea. John sat next to Evidence so he could help her if needed, while Sherlock sat on the other side of the table. A faint whimper came from beneath the table and Sherlock ducked his head to the side.

“We need to teach him to stop begging.” John muttered, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

“What for?” Sherlock shrugged.

“It isn’t polite.” John replied.

“Why’s a dog need to be polite?” Sherlock asked, clearly not understanding.

“Because, Sherlock. I won't have a dog sitting under my table begging for food while I’m trying to eat. If we chose to let him clean up what Evidence drops after we’re done that’s fine. But manners. Sherlock…”

“I don’t see you getting up to crate him.” Sherlock retorted.

“I’m pregnant.” John shrugged trying to hide his grin.

“Next meal.” Sherlock decided, pushing his chair closer to the table.

“Mmmhmm.” John mumbled around his toast.

Gladstone moved closer to Evidence and John leaned over the table to watch him. He had copious amounts of drool dripping from his jowls as he watched Evie eat.

“Will say… nice having him clean up…. you know, after her.” The both watched as Evidence dropped a piece of toast on the floor. Gladstone lunged forward and scarfed it up off the floor. In the process he gave his head such a shake that a large portion of slobber flew from his mouth and landed directly in Sherlock’s tea. In that very moment John decided that he officially liked Gladstone.

 

 


	4. The Pups

"Papa sad?" Evidence put down the blocks she'd been playing with and look at John who was curled up in Sherlock's chair. She inspected John with the same intensity that John so frequently saw in Sherlock.   
  
"No baby, I just miss daddy." John smiled at his daughter and she nodded. Her face then scrunched up, indicating she was deep in thought. After a moment she clambered to her feet and walked to John's side.   
  
"Here, Papa." She placed her stuffed bee on John's lap and rubbed his knee. She rested her head on John's other knee and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.   
  
"Mr. Bee? For me?" John smile broadly and pulled Evidence onto his lap.  
  
"Mmhmm." She nodded and kissed John's cheek.   
  
"You're such a good girl." Evidence beamed happily and rested her head on John's chest. Her eyes flittered over the flat and rested a picture of the three of them on her birthday.   
  
"Daddy come home?" She sighed and looked up at John with a pout.   
  
"Daddy will be home soon. A few more days... Hopefully." John gave Evidence a reassuring smile and attempted to smooth down one of her unruly curls. Sherlock had been gone for five days. He was currently on the other side of England on a case. John and Evidence had been in the process of packing for the trip when Evidence began coughing. John and Sherlock had changed a look and both agreed that Sherlock would go alone.  
  
Evidence leaned over the arm of the chair and picked up John's mobile off of the table. She tapped the screen a few times before huffing and handing it to John.   
  
"See Daddy?" She pointed to the mobile and nodded when John smiled at her. He pressed the button to video call Sherlock and held the phone out so he'd be able to see both of them. It rang twice and then Sherlock's face lit up the screen. Evidence squealed happily and blew Sherlock a kiss.   
  
"Hello darling." Sherlock smiled at his daughter before his eyes settled on John.   
  
"Papa miss you." Evidence nodded her head enthusiastically as if this was the most important discovery of the century.  
  
"Does he now?" Sherlock's eyes flicked between John and Evidence then to something behind the phone.   
  
"Yes!" Evidence nodded again and crossed her arms to prove her point. Something she'd picked up from John.   
  
"She even gave me Mr. Bee. So I wouldn't be lonely." John held the stuffed be up so Sherlock could see. Sherlock opened his mouth the say something but he was interrupted by a voice from off screen. "Mr. Holmes? He's ready for you now." Sherlock nodded and looked apologetically at his family.   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. If this goes as planned I should be home soon. I love you both so much." Evidence blew Sherlock another kiss and John quickly said his goodbyes then Sherlock was gone.   
  
Evidence clambered off of John's lap and tugged on his hand. "Glad walk?" Gladstone's ears perked up and he decided that a walk was a good enough reason to leave his spot by the fire.   
  
"Yes, alright, Little Miss. Get your jacket." Ten minutes later found John, Evidence and Gladstone outside on the sidewalk. "Which way?" John asked as he secured Gladstone's leash to the handle of the pram.  
  
"Park!" Evidence called out gleefully.   
  
"I see how it is!" John chuckled as they headed in the direction of the park. "Let's take Gladstone out, Papa, and while we're out for a nice stroll let's just happen by the park. Just like Sherlock..."   
  
The walk to the park was pleasant, if not a bit nippy. Evidence spent the walk babbling to Gladstone, leaning over the edge of the pram as if making sure the dog was listening. As they drew nearer to the park words like “Slide” and “Swing” became more frequent. The park came into sight and Evidence began clapping her hands gleefully while bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Oi!” John muttered and he parked the pram and attempted to unbuckle the happy toddler. “Sit still for half a mo…” Of course Evidence didn’t sit still. And soon even the puppy was bouncing around happily. “You two will be the death of me… I swear.” John chortled as he placed Evidence down on the ground and untied Gladstone’s leash. “Alright, darling. Go play. Just… try not to hurt yourself. Please.” John nodded politely to the other parents nearby and followed his daughter, snapping pictures of her every time she did something adorable.

He grew tired of chasing his daughter around and sat on a bench with the dog, watching Evidence play with a boy about her age. He flicked through the pictures and sent the best to Sherlock. He was even feeling generous enough to send Mycroft a picture of Evie on the slide, waving to the camera.

  
John eventually began to feel the chill in the late afternoon air. It seeped through his many layers of clothing and wrapped its fingers around his shoulder. He knew he needed to get moving before his shoulder began to ache. Standing he secured Gladstone’s leash back on the handle of the pram and turned back to his daughter.

“Right then, come on Evidence. Time to go home.” He called out and immediately felt his chest tighten as a coughing fit washed over him. After a few moments he straightened and with one final cough looked at his daughter.

“No.” Evidence shook her head and pouted.

“Excuse me?” John exclaimed in disbelief and cleared his throat. “Care to try that again?” John could feel the eyes of the other parents watching him. Watching an Omega react to the word “No” was usually a good source of entertainment. Even if it did come from a child. John refused to create a scene so he swallowed hard and gave Evidence his best “You listen to me now, young lady!” look.

“Stay, please Papa?” Evie gave him her award winning smile and batted her long eyelashes at him.

“Come on.” John closed the space between them in a few long strides and picked up his daughter who huffed and stuck her bottom lip out.

“Nope, none of that.” John kissed her forehead and buckled her in her seat. “It’s getting late, Evidence. We need to go home if you want dinner. Do you want spaghetti?” He knew that he was practically bribing his one year old. But many years of dealing with Sherlock had proven that sometimes it was the only way to deal with their… special brand of personality. And, to John’s relief, Evidence seemed quite pleased at the prospect of smothering herself in spaghetti sauce. She didn’t even put up a fuss when John tucked her blanket around her legs.

She was fast asleep nearly moments after leaving the park, and was still sleeping when they arrived home. John uttered a silent thanks when she remained sleeping even as he lifted her into his arms and accidently stepped on Gladstone while trying to maneuver around the pram in the cramped hall. The puppy yelped, but wagged his tail when John leaned down to scratch behind his years.

“Sorry, mate.” He whispered, “Didn’t see you there. Let’s go upstairs, shall we?” Gladstone bounded up the stairs and waited patiently for John to open the door. As soon as they were back in the flat Gladstone quickly took up his guard by the fireplace and was soon fast asleep. John moved through the flat and laid Evidence down on his bed, half wondering if he should wake her. It was late, and this would push bedtime back quite a bit, but the flat needed to be cleaned and god knows cleaning with her awake just wasn’t going to happen. He decided to let her sleep, so he unbuttoned her jacket, slipped her arms out of it, and left her laying on top of it on the bed. He retreated into the hall and closed the door.

When John had gotten the flat back to some semblance of clean he checked in on his daughter and was surprised to find her still asleep. Deciding to test his luck John slipped into the kitchen and began making dinner.

* * *

 

It was late by the time John had finally cleaned up from dinner. Despite Evidence's late nap, she had been yawning all throughout dinner. John attested it to the cold she was still recovering from, and the fresh air. She was so sleepy that she didn't even protest when John left her in her high chair as he cleaned.

"Alright..." John placed the dish towel down and gently lifted her out of her chair, all the while being very careful not to get spaghetti sauce on his shirt. "Bath time!" Evie opened her sleepy eyes and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Mmmhmm..." Evidence yawned widely and rubbed her eyes.

"Christ you're filthy...." John sighed as he placed the filthy toddler in the tub. As predicted, Evidence had thoroughly enjoyed both eating, and wearing her dinner. She smiled up at John as he picked a piece of spaghetti out of her hair and proceeded to splash half the water out of the tub. John dipped a cloth in the water and began the delicate task of cleaning his daughter. Once she was clean John bundled her up in a towel. He gave the soaking wet floor a look and decided he was far too tired to deal with it so he simply covered the puddle with a second towel and brought Evidence up to her room. He placed her on her bed and moved to her wardrobe.

"Pink or blue pajamas?" He turned around and held up two nightgowns for Evidence to see.

"Mmmm blue! Like Daddy!" She pointed at the blue nightgown and gave a small happy clap when John put the pink one away.

"Mmhmm, like daddy." John smiled fondly at his little girl, she looked so much like Sherlock, his eyes, his hair, his bloody cheekbones that could cut glass. She was already smarter than any one year old John knew. One clean nappy and blue nightgown later Evidence was dressed and ready for bed.

"Evie, do you want to sleep with Papa tonight?" John suddenly found himself longing for human touch, and then thought of spending another night alone was not appealing.

"In Papa's bed?" Her eyes grew wide with hopeful excitement. She wasn't allowed to fall asleep in the big bed often, and it was always a treat.

"Well, yes. In my bed." John scooped her up off her bed and blew a raspberry on her neck. She squealed with laughter and pressed her fingers against John's mouth in an attempt to push him away.

"Come on then, darling." John said laughing. “We can even fall asleep watching a movie. Just don’t tell Daddy!”

“Mmmm!” Evidence nodded her head enthusiastically when John mentioned a movie. She opened her mouth to say something but it whatever she had to say was lost as she let out a giant yawn.

“Papa’s tired girl…” John murmured fondly and kissed her forehead.  

“Uh-uh…” Evidence shook her head from side to side, and let out another yawn.

“Oh? No… clearly. I must have been wrong.” John chuckled and together they made their way down the stairs. Down in the sitting room John paused at the shelf full of their movies and looked at Evidence who was resting her head on his chest.

“What shall we watch tonight? You pick.” John watched as Evidence’s face scrunched up as she thought. Finally, after a few moments of muttering her eyes grew wide and she pointed.

“Hero!” She nodded happily as John pulled it off the shelf.

“Big Hero 6 it is.” John sighed with relief, glad that she had chosen this movie over Frozen. John couldn’t really complain all that much, Evidence usually chose Big Hero 6 over Frozen in most instances. She was more interested in robots than Elsa’s magical, if not confusing, powers.

“Right…” John looked around the flat and ran through a mental check list. “Evie, what are we forgetting?”

“Teeth!” Evie bared her teeth and pointed to them.

“Oh! How I could I forget? Yes, of course. We need to brush our teeth.”

Ten minutes later they were finally settled in bed. John pressed play on the remote then made sure that the blankets were tucked around his daughter. She hummed happily and snuggled closer to his chest. John let out a happy sigh and sunk his fingers into Evidence’s hair.

“Mmm… feels good, Papa…” She mumbled. John chuckled softly and kissed her head. They were both sound asleep before the end of the robot fight scene.

Several hours later, in the dead of night, the bedroom light flicked on and Sherlock stood in the doorway. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. John was sound asleep on his side, one arm under his pillow, the other slung over Evidence who was curled up against his chest.

Sherlock soaked in the sight and locked the memory away in his Mind Palace, in the room specifically set aside exclusively for John and Evidence. Sherlock took one last look and flicked the light back off. He moved easily through the dark bedroom and quickly changed into pajamas. With a satisfied sigh Sherlock finally crawled in bed behind his husband. He slipped an arm around John and was nearly asleep when John’s hand tightened over the hand he had on John's growing stomach.

“Sherlock?” John’s voice was thick with sleep, but it was still music to his ears.

“John…” Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of John’s neck. John let out a happy humming noise and pressed his back against Sherlock.

“Christ…” He murmured softly. “I bloody missed you…” His voice broke slightly and he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. “Hate it when you’re gone… reminds me of…”

“I know, John.” Sherlock kissed John’s neck again. “I’m here now.”

John nodded quietly and carefully rolled into his back so he could finally look at Sherlock.

“Hi…” He brushed his lips over Sherlock’s and sighed.

“Hi.” Sherlock’s hand made its way to the back of John’s neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Missed you…”

“You solved it then? The case?” John asked between kisses.

“Mmm yes…” Sherlock murmured, each kiss getting more and more greedy. Soon their kisses were sloppy, open mouthed, and all tongue. John pulled away with a small regretful noise.

“Sherlock… Evidence…” He placed a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips and held his fingers between their lips. “As much… would love too, really. But, not with her in bed with us.”

“Ffiiinnee…” Sherlock huffed but that didn’t stop him from stealing one more kiss from John.

“Sherlock.” John’s tone was one of warning, but the twinkle in his eyes told Sherlock just how much he was enjoying this. John suddenly began to cough. They were deep, painful coughs, each one of them shook his entire body. He winced with pain and groaned as he finally managed to get a handle on it. Sherlock gave him a concerned look but dropped it when John simply waved him off.

“So, the case…” John was about to ask for details when a little voice interrupted him.

“Papa?” Evidence propped herself up and rested her head on John’s shoulder. Her sleepy eyes opened and focused on Sherlock. After a few moments of blinking in disbelief she squealed and clambered over John.

“Daddy!” She bounded over John and dove into Sherlock's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello, my darling." Sherlock's chest swelled with emotion as he held his daughter close, smothering her head with kisses and filling his nose with the scent of his family. "I missed you,

Evidence. Thank you for calling me earlier."

Evidence pulled herself out of Sherlock's arms and sat up with a smile. She looked between her parents and scrunched up her nose in a frown. She looked from John to Sherlock, and from

Sherlock to John and gave a little huff of disapproval.

"Evie? What's wrong?" John asked, slightly concerned, and very confused.

"No daddy marks." She said it simply enough as if what she meant was as clear as day.

"No... What?" John looked at Sherlock hoping he'd understand.

"No daddy marks!" She replied, pointing to John.

"Evidence, what do you mean by 'daddy marks' we don't understand." Sherlock said.

"Daddy marks!" She said, growing frustrated. She made a biting motion with her teeth and pointed to John again, but this time pointed directly to his neck.

"Ooh!" John exclaimed, bursting out with laughter.

"What, John? What does she mean?" Sherlock was still confused and didn't like not knowing.

"Sherlock, she means hickies! You've been gone long enough that all of the love bites you've left on my neck are gone!" John kissed his daughter and grinned at Sherlock. "Daddy marks... I like that name."

"Mmm. John? Should we be more careful about them?"

John looked like at his mate and shrugged. "Honestly, at this point, she expects them."

"Should I...." Sherlock began.

"Hmmm.... no. Not in front of her, I don't think." John eyed Evidence thoughtfully. "Evidence, daddy... Christ how do I word this. Sherlock makes those marks on me because he loves me. They're something..."

"But... Daddy marks. She frowned and stuck her lower lip out in the most adorable pout she could muster. "Daddy loves you?" It was a question, not a statement, and it made Sherlock pull her into his arms.

"Of course I love him.  Of course. See this..." Sherlock hooked a finger under the collar of John's t-shirt and expos more of John's neck. "See this mark?" Evidence nodded. "That mark tells everyone that I love John, and that he is mine." Evidence nodded her head again, slower this time as she soaked in the information.

"I mark Papa too?" She asked, confused.

"No, darling, just me. That's for the Alpha..." Sherlock sighed, he really didn't feel like discussing Alpha and Omega dynamics at 3am, especially with his one year old. "Go back to sleep baby,  we can talk about this more once we've all gotten some sleep.

Evidence seemed happy to agree with this request and curled up on Sherlock's chest with no intention of moving. Sherlock made himself comfortable, opened an arm for John and smiled as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

It was 10 am when they woke to a soft puttering in the kitchen. John was the first to hear Mrs. Hudson's muttering, soon followed by Evidence, and then Sherlock. Before John could restrain her Evidence jumped off the bed and flew to the door.

"Nana!! Daddy's home!" She beckoned for Mrs. Hudson to come see.

"Is he now?” She gave a soft laugh. “Well, come on, Princess, let’s change you and then you can help me make breakfast.” She took a few steps closer to the bedroom and held her hand out towards the toddler. “Should take, oh a half hour.” Evidence blew a kiss to her parents and ran into the hall. The sound of their footsteps faded away as they reached the stairs. John rolled over onto his side and ran a hand over Sherlock’s stomach.

“God bless that woman…” His fingers danced teasingly over the waistband of Sherlock's pajamas, he looked up at Sherlock and laughed at the confused look on his face. He crawled over Sherlock and brushed his lips against Sherlock’s letting out a tiny laugh. “Well, you don’t really think she mentioned how long they’d be for the benefit of our one year old, now do you?” Sherlock chuckled with understanding and moaned when John rubbed his erection against his stomach. John pulled off his shirt and chucked it aside.

“Thirty minutes… That means five minutes for foreplay, fifteen for…”

“Sherlock, we’re hardly going to last, it's been nearly a week for the both of us. Just fuck me already!” John wiggled his hips and cast Sherlock a filthy smile.

With a burst of speed Sherlock grabbed John’s head, smashing their lips together with enough force that John’s bottom lip split open. John’s soft cry of pain only served to turn Sherlock on more and he let out a growl as he flipped them over, reversing their positions. With one strong hand he took both of John’s wrists and pinned them as far above John’s head as he could comfortably reach.

“All mine… finally.” Sherlock’s velvety baritone voice washed over John, causing him to whimper. Sherlock licked a strip up John’s neck then bit down just over John’s jugular. He sucked and licked until John’s skin was purple and tender and pulled away with a smirk…. “There… a Daddy mark…” Before John had a chance to reply Sherlock was biting down on a new spot, giving it the same treatment.

Sherlock’s free hand worked its way over John. Inspecting him, committing to memory yet again, each and every curve of his body. When he was satisfied he dragged his nails over one of John’s nipples and laughed when John cried out.

“So responsive to my touches…” Sherlock raised his eyes up and watched John’s face as the Omega whimpered and squirmed under his touches. The sweet scent of John’s arousal soon tantalized his sense and Sherlock couldn’t help but let out a raw growl.

John, his sweet Omega, the love of his life (which he had never dared to hope for) was lying pliant on the bed, his eyes were blown wide open from desire, his pupils were dilated  and he was making noises that sent a shock straight to Sherlock’s groin.

As he watched, a bead of blood trickled from the split in John’s lip and slowly began its descent down the side of his face. Without thinking, Sherlock lunged for it and flicked his tongue up along the trail of blood. He pulled John’s bottom lip into his mouth, rolled it between his teeth and sucked. John moaned loudly into Sherlock’s mouth and pushed his hips forcefully against Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock nipped John’s lip once more and flipped him over onto his stomach.

“Don’t move…” He enforced the order by biting the back of John’s neck and dragging his teeth across the skin as he moved away from John. He gathered up two pillows and lifted John easily with just one hand. After propping the pillows under John’s hips he dropped him back down onto the bed and admired his work. The pillows made it so John’s back was arched beautifully and his butt was forced to stick out in the air. With one quick pull Sherlock relieved John of both his pajamas and pants, leaving him fully naked on the bed. Just waiting for him.

Sherlock shed off his clothes and knelt on the bed between John’s legs. He grabbed two fistfulls of John’s ass and dug his fingernails into John’s skin.

“Such a nice… pale… ass… But It’s missing something.” Sherlock growled and scraped his fingernails over John’s arse. "Me." Sherlock didn't waste anymore time, he leaned forward and rested his head on the small of John's back. He ran his fingers between John's cheeks and circled the pads of his index finger around John's slick entrance. As he pushed two fingers into the second knuckle he bit down on John's hip. He sucked yet another mark on John's body and scissored his fingers.

"Aaaahhh....fff... Sher..." John cooed into the blankets. Sherlock abruptly withdrew his fingers and lifted his head off of John's back. He mounted John, lined his cock up with John's hole and with one quick flick of his hips he stretched John open as he sank into the hilt.

"God...." Sherlock hissed into John's ear. "You're so bloody tight." He lowered himself so his stomach  was flat against John's back, he snaked his arms under John's armpits and hook his hands up, grabbing onto John's shoulders. "I get to come first today.  But don't worry, I'll take care of you after."

"Mmmm..." John murmured, arching his neck. Sherlock took the hint and with a small laugh he sunk his teeth deep into John's skin just beneath his left ear. With an exasperated grunt Sherlock began moving with relentless speed. John's fingers dug into the blankets and soft moans escaped his lips. Their movements were fast, hard, and needy. After so much time apart, this was exactly what they needed.

Sherlock's nails dug into John's shoulders, beads of sweat dripped off of his brow and mixed with the blood trickling down John's neck. Sherlock's hips slammed up against John's arse, moans and grunts filled the room, mixing with the wet noises of their coupling.

"Joooohhhnn." Sherlock gasped, feeling a familiar sensation pull at his stomach. He grabbed John's hair and tugged. He positioned John's head until he could reach his lips. Their lips met with bruising force, John whimpered with desire and began rocking back and forth, meeting each of Sherlock's thrusts. Sherlock sped up his movements and with one final grunt found his release deep inside John. He collapsed against John, breathing heavy, with a huge smile dancing over his lips.

"Missed... You..." He sighed after a few moments and kissed the back of John's neck. With a wet slurping noise his now soft cock slipped out of John and he knelt beside his mate. "Roll over, my love." He gently tapped John's arse and felt his heart melt when John's smiling face greeted him. He ran his fingers over John's face then moved between John's legs. Sherlock leaned forward and sucked John's smaller Omega cock into his mouth. John cried out and one of his hands found its way into Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the swollen tip of John's cock. John whimpered and writhed beneath him, muttering incoherently while rutting his hips against Sherlock's face. It wasn't long before John's movements became jagged and rough, and Sherlock dragged his hands over John's sensitive skin. With a rasping cry John gave one final thrust and shot his seed down Sherlock's throat. Sherlock collapsed on the bed and brushed a sweaty lock of hair out of John's face.

"Love you..." He murmured, pressing soft lazy kisses to John's lips. "Twelve minutes left... We should shower."

"Mm..." John didn't bother to open his eyes, he just nuzzled against Sherlock and let out a deep satisfied sigh. "Sounds nice, shower, breakfast, a day with you."

"Come on, John." Sherlock grudgingly crawled off the bed and held out a hand. John took his hand and, grumbling, clambered off the bed.

"Let me look at you..." Sherlock placed his hands on John's shoulders and stepped back. John was covered in bite marks and purple splotches, but he had a lopsided grin on his face. Sherlock swept his eyes back over John and returned the grin.

"You're beginning to show..." He knelt in front of John and kissed John's stomach fondly.

"I'm only two and a half months along, shouldn't be showing this much..." John grumbled, clearly not looking forward to the next seven or so months of no longer fitting into his clothes.

"Well, we'll just blame Mrs. Hudson's baking." Sherlock chuckled and gently prodded John in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." John allowed himself to be lead into the bathroom. As he stepped into the shower he had to catch himself by placing a hand against the shower wall as another coughing fit hit him. Sherlock growled unhappily, but helped steady John.

“How long have you been sick?” Sherlock stepped in behind John and turned on the water, leading John to stand so he could breath in the steam.

“A…. day.” John wheezed. “Noticed it yesterday, at the park. had a tickle all day, but just thought I was thirsty.”

“You should have told me…” Sherlock spun John around, giving him a hard look. “You’re going to see a doctor.”

“Sherlock… I am a doctor. I’m fine, just a cold.” John began to protest but stopped short when Sherlock crowded his space and growled at him.

“Doctors. Today, and that’s final.” Sherlock said firmly, but kindly. “We haven’t even had a proper checkup for the baby… So no arguing.” John rolled his eyes but didn’t protest.

As they stepped out of the shower the bubbly laughter of their daughter could be heard coming up the stairs. They retreated quickly to their room and changed. Sherlock caught John’s elbow and spun him around. He pressed a kiss to John’s forehead and held him still for a moment.

“Sherlock, quit checking my temperature.” John groaned and half heartedly swatted Sherlock away.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Sherlock smiled and led the way into the kitchen where Mrs. Hudson was laying out a tray of pancakes. Evidence was already in her highchair talking happily to her juice when John and Sherlock entered the room. She looked up with a smile and pointed to the table.

“Pancakes!”

“Did you help make them darling?” John ruffled her hair as he walked past her.

“Mmhmm!” She nodded happily and made a stirring motion.

“Evie here helped me stir.” Mrs. Hudson declared as she finished setting the table. “Now, sit and enjoy.” She turned to leave but John cleared his throat.

“You’re not eating with us?”  John look up as he sat down. She smiled and waved him off.

"No, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast as a family." She turned to leave.

"You are family." Sherlock pulled out a chair and motioned that she should sit.

"Oh, Sherlock..." She smiled fondly and patted his hand as he tucked in her chair.

* * *

 

Later that day found John sitting with his arms crossed, showing Sherlock just how unhappy he was in his present location. Sherlock bounced Evidence on his lap and glared at him. He hated being a patient. Hate it because he knew when a doctor was trying to hide the fact that they were put off by the fact that you deemed yourself sick enough to interrupt their busy day.

"John Watson?" A door opened and the nurse, a young alpha female, called his name. John, Sherlock and Evidence followed the nurse down a long hall. That was another thing that annoyed doctors. When the whole families decided that the doctors office was the perfect place for a family outing.

The nurse opened a door and ushered them in. John took his place on the examination table while Sherlock sat down on a chair in the corner with Evidence on his lap. After the usual "What brings you in today?" and "On a scale of one to ten how bad would you rate your pain?" the nurse looked at John.

"I need you to take off your scarf and jacket, please." She waited expediently, sighing when John hesitated. Casting Sherlock a mortified look, John finally obliged and avoided eye contact with the nurse, knowing full well that his neck was covered in what appeared to be bruises.

"Are..." She began, looking at his neck, "you being abused?" She glanced between John and Sherlock.

"Err. No." John said flatly. "Not at all." He finally met her gaze and, using what powers of deduction he had, deduced that she was young enough that chances were good that she hadn’t shared in an Omega’s heat yet, or perhaps even a coupling of any kind and simply didn't understand what it was like to be bonded to your soulmate.

"Then, what are all these marks on your neck?" Her eyes lingered on John's neck for a moment until Evidence broke the silence. She calmly placed her bee on her lap, crossed her arms, sighed loudly and gave the nurse a look that told her just how stupid she was being.

"Daddy marks." She said simply, with an air of "Can we just move on already? You're boring me."

"Excuse me?" The nurse shook her head, not sure if she should write any of this down in her notes.

"Sherlock, my mate," John nodded his head in the direction of his partner, "was away for nearly a week. This morning we got a bit.. Rough in the bedroom. Something my daughter does not need to know about. These marks," John motioned to his neck, "are what Evidence calls Daddy marks because my mate and I...." John trailed off shrugging. The nurse blushed a deep scarlet and cleared her throat.

"Hickies...." She said flatly. “They’re…”

"Yes." John interrupted. "Also, should put in your notes, I'm about two and a half months pregnant. Haven't had the first appointment yet. Was waiting for Sherlock to come home from his trip."

“Estimated date of conception?” Her fake fingernails clacked over the keys as she typed.

“Week of August 17th. During my last heat.” John sneezed three times in rapid concession then coughed painfully into his sleeve. Evidence watched, fascinated, as the nurse began checking John’s vitals, particularly enjoying when the nurse took John’s blood pressure.

“No history of high blood pressure?” She asked, lips drawn into a tight thin line, clearly displeased with the reading.

“Uh, no.” John furrowed his brow and shifted in his seat. “Though, I had a few complications delivering Evidence. It’s all in my file.” The nurse nodded and typed away furiously. After a moment she nodded and stood.

“Right then, the doctor will be right in.” With that she left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

“Not good.” Sherlock murmured.

“Nope, bit not good.”  John nodded and let out a deep breath and resigned himself to wait for the doctor. A short time later Doctor Hunter Cain, a friend and former colleague of John's, had him laid out on the table and was squirting cold jelly on his stomach. Silently and with pursed lips Hunter began the ultrasound. John and Sherlock watched the screen intently, waiting for any bit of information.

“Well… they seem to be growing fine…” Hunter mused thoughtfully. “But, their heartbeats are weak. A lot weaker than I’d like them to be.”

“They? And John, might want to close your mouth now.” Sherlock asked, for once not sure if he heard correctly.

“Right.” John closed his mouth and swallowed. “So, you’re saying… twins?”

“You can see…” Hunter pointed to two small blobs on the monitor, “their arms.” He smiled at the couple. “Aside from the weak heartbeats, everything else seems to be in order.”

“So…” John scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “They're distressed? Fetal bradycardia. Come clean with me, I don’t want to hear what you think I want to hear.”  The doctor handed John a cloth, John cleaned off his stomach and sat up, and with a cough he fixed his shirt..

“John, I want to listen to your lungs again…” The room lapsed into silence. A few minutes later the doctor straightened and pocketed his stethoscope. "Well, John..." He sighed and pulled out his prescription pad and scribbled something on it.

 "Acute bronchitis." He handed John the script and stepped back. "Round of antibiotics and something for the cough. Rest, John. And I mean actual rest. Bed, sofa, lounging.. get as much sleep as your body needs.” Hunter took a breath and gave John a hard look. “I want to see you next week. If it gets worse over the weekend," the doctor looked at Sherlock, "get him to the ER right away."

"Thank you." Sherlock took the scrips out of John's hand and pocketed them.

"And, John?" Doctor Cain looked at his friend. "Take it easy, yeah? Let your Alpha take care of you." He patted John on the shoulder, "See you next week, if you don't make an appointment I'll have Sherlock here bring you in kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, see you next week." John nodded as he slipped his jacket back on. "Come here, luv." John held his hands out for Evidence and took her in his arms with a kiss. Sherlock lead his family back out to their car, made John get in first then buckled Evidence into her seat.  Sherlock slipped into his seat, closed the door, pushed the key into the ignition and paused.

“You do realize, John, that if you don’t rest I’ll order you to the bedroom until you’re better?” Sherlock’s tone was firm and he look at John with a piercing gaze.

“Figured as much.” John rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. “Sherlock, I…”

Sherlock cut him off with a look and started the car.

“End of discussion.” Sherlock merged onto the motorway the gave John a quick side glance. “We’re going home, you’re going to bed. And then Evidence and I are going to get your prescriptions.”

* * *

 

John walked slowly up the stairs knowing full well that Sherlock was watching his every move.He moved slowly into the kitchen and made a point of slowly taking his coat off. He fussed with it, testing Sherlock's patients until a low growl warned him that he was pushing the wrong buttons.

“John.” Sherlock’s tone was low and authoritative. Evidence, who was perched on Sherlock’s hip glanced up from her bee and watched as her parents interacted.

“Sherlock.” John responded by giving him a “let’s be reasonable” look. Evidence giggled and turned back to blabbering to her bee.

“John.” Sherlock stepped closer to John until their bodies were almost touching. “You really don’t want to push me. Especially not when it concerns you and my two unborn pups.” Sherlock’s countenance softened slightly and he placed a hand on John’s cheek. “Now go to bed. No more arguing infront of Evidence. We don’t want to teach her that she can talk back.” As if helping to prove Sherlock’s point John suddenly began coughing uncontrollably. “Bed. Now.” Sherlock shooed John in the direction of their bedroom.  As John headed down the hall Evidence took her fingers out of her mouth and looked up at Sherlock.

“Papa nap?” When Sherlock nodded she let out a big yawn and tugged on Sherlock’s sleeve. “I nap too?” With a smile John turned around and held out his hand towards his daughter.

“Come on, princess.” Once she was on the floor she blew a kiss to Sherlock and ran to catch up with her Papa.

A short while later when Sherlock went to check on his mate he found both John and his daughter fast asleep. Evidence was curled up on John’s stomach with her head nestled comfortably against his chest. Sherlock quietly moved through the bedroom, closed the window shades and quietly left, closing the door behind him. Back in the kitchen he scribbled a note for John, informing him he was out getting his medication.

When he returned he entered through the sitting room and was greeted by Evidence sitting on the floor with the dog shushing him.

“Shhhhh Papa sleep”

“Yes, I can see that.” Sherlock chuckled as he took off his coat. He held out his hand and whispered to his daughter. “Come on, let's get you some lunch.” Evidence nodded happily and kissed Gladstone before getting up off the floor and following Sherlock into the kitchen.

It was nearly another hour before John sleepily scuffled out of the bedroom and sat at the kitchen table where Sherlock was shuffling through a handful of Cold Case Files from Lestrade.

“John…” Sherlock glanced up and caught John’s eye. “ You know I told you to stay in bed.”

“Yes… but…” John argued feebly. “What harm will sitting with my family do?”

“None.” Sherlock glanced back at the file in his hand. “At least not until Evidence needs help, or Gladstone gets into something, or something else prevents you from resting.”

“But… Sherlock.” John placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

“John!” Sherlock glanced up and glared at John from across the table. “Do you honestly think I’ll believe you?” He leaned over the table and gently ran his fingers through John’s sleep ruffled hair, adding softly. “It’s my job as Alpha to take care of you. And my pups.” He smiled gently and sat back in his chair.

“I know.” John sighed at the absence of Sherlock’s touch. “And you’re so good to me.” John smiled back. When Sherlock gave him an inquisitive look he added, “You don’t treat me like a brainless Omega who’s only role in life is to pop out babies every year and do the housework.”

“Yes well, we do have Mrs. Hudson for the housework, and you’re making up on lost time by having twins.” John snorted his laughter and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t let her hear you say that…” John’s laughter quickly turned into a series of painful coughs that caused Sherlock to stand and walk around the table to place a soothing hand on John’s back. Once the coughs had subsided a bit Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on the top of John’s head and straightened.

“Let me get your medicine…” He moved to the counter, but glanced over his shoulder. “If you promise to sit and behave yourself you can go sit on the sofa. It’s at least more comfortable there. I’ll bring you your medicine and some lunch. Soup okay? It’s what Evidence and I had.”

“Mmmm, ta.” John nodded and stretched as he stood up. Unable to help himself Sherlock grinned and in two long strides was by John’s side placing a warm hand on John’s exposed stomach.

“Two…” He mused happily.

“Two…” John groaned. “Where…” He began to ask, but Sherlock cut him off with a kiss.

“I’ve spoken with Mrs. Hudson. She’s given us the whole upstairs. I just need to clean the rooms out. But, that’ll give us three extra rooms. Now, go sit!” Sherlock patted John’s rump and shooed him into the next room.

A few minutes later he followed John into the sitting room and let out a low growl when he caught John getting up from the sofa.

“Oi!” John held his hands up in surrender, one hand clasped around the remote for the TV. “I’m sitting… I’m sitting.”

“And?” Sherlock growled.

“I won't get up.” Sherlock gave John a hard look. “For any reason. Not without your permission.” John added with a sigh. Sherlock nodded in agreement before moving across the room and placing the items in his hand in front of John.

“Stay here, I’ll be back with some tea.”

As John ate Evidence became aware that the TV was on and abandoned her microscope in favor of clambering up beside her Papa.

“Movie?” She looked up at John with wide hopeful eyes.

“You’ll have to ask Daddy to get it for us.” John ruffled her hair and couldn’t help the smiled that spread over his face as she excitedly climbed back off the sofa and went running to Sherlock.  Her little voice could be heard asking for a movie, then came a soft grunt as Sherlock bent down and picked her up. Walking back into the room they stopped in front of their collection of movies.

“Which one?” Sherlock asked Evidence.

“Ummmm……” Evidence touched a finger to her nose then with a short nod pointed. “Bee!”

“The Bee Movie?” Sherlock asked, not even bothering to hide his smile.

“Mmmhmm!” Evidence nodded and giggled when Sherlock picked up the movie. He placed her down on the floor and patted her back.

“Go sit with Papa. I’ll come join you once I’ve made tea.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. Enter long drawn out montage about how life is a pain in the ass and apparently writing Johnlock doesn't pay the bills.


	5. Evidence Goes Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while! I'm sorry. 
> 
> Work issues, life issues, my mum moved... *excuses excuses excuses*
> 
> However! Here we have a brand spanking new chapter.
> 
> I've lost my beta, so this is raw and.. fresh off of my ipad. So forgive typos!

Roughly an hour and a half later found all but one of the rapidly growing family asleep on the sofa. Sherlock was asleep, leaning awkwardly against the back of the sofa had a sleeping John cradled in his arms. Even Gladstone had managed to find his way on to the sofa without John pushing him off. He was now fast asleep with his head in Evie's lap. 

As the credits began to roll Evidence picked up one of Gladstone's ears and whispered into it. 

“Glad? Up! Play?” 

At the promise of play Gladstone looked up with a yawn. When Evidence mentioned his ball he bounded happily off of the sofa in search of said toy. The noise created by the dog caused Sherlock to stir and Evidence frowned thoughtfully. After a moment of thinking she headed over to where Gladstone’s leash was kept. With a grunt she pulled a chair over and was just able to reach the leash. 

“Glad!” She whispered, holding up his leash. He bounded over happily, slimpy ball stuffed in his mouth, and pranced around his girl. It wasn’t until Evidence put her hands on her hips that he settled down and sit next to her. It took her a moment, but she eventually managed to hook the leash onto his collar. Picking up the end of the leash she opened the door and made a shushing noise to her puppy. 

Evidence quietly led them down the stairs. Gladstone followed patiently behind the toddler, careful not to push or pull her down the stairs. Once out in the small backyard attached to the building Evidence let go of the leash and pointed to the ground.

“Drop!” Gladstone spat out the ball and Evidence picked it up with a grimace. “Eeewww….” She tossed the ball as far as her small arms could throw and giggled happily as Gladstone dashed after it. 

Ten minutes into the repetitive loop of the DVD’s menu John sleepily opened an eye. It took him a moment to realize that apart from the music coming from the telly, the flat was silent and his daughter was nowhere to be found. 

“Sherlock!” John tore himself from Sherlock’s arms and sprang into action.

“J...John?” Sherlock yawned, but his sleepy demeanor quickly changed when he detected John’s panic. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

“Evidence!” John shouted as he dashed up the stairs, ignoring the burning in his chest. After a quick inspection of Evidence’s room turned up nothing he dashed back downstairs. Sherlock was just coming out of their bedroom with a grim expression on his face.

“Where..” John coughed and tried to catch his breath. “the hell is she?” He fumed, raking a hand over his face.

“Gladstone is missing too.” Sherlock mused, noting the chair by where they kept the leash. “She… Could she?”

“No…” John snapped. “She knows better than to go outside without us!” Despite his remark John was already stuffing his feet into a pair of shoes, Sherlock’s to be exact, and dashing down the stairs with a barefoot Sherlock following. 

No sooner were they down the stairs when Mrs. Hudson’s scolding voice could be heard outside. The door opened and a shivering Evidence, and guilty looking puppy, were being pushed into the house by a growling Martha Hudson. 

“What were you thinking! Outside without one of your parents! And without a coat! You know better. You don’t leave the flat when they’re sleeping! Never! March right upstairs young lady and go to your room!” Mrs. Hudson pointed up the stairs and let out a sharp bark as Evidence tried to win her over with a smiled. “None of that! Bedroom! Now!” 

As Evidence passed her parents on her way to the stairs, her soft sobbing momentarily broke their hearts and if it hadn’t been for Mrs. Hudson’s warning growl they would have picked up their daughter and cuddled her close, telling her everything would be alright. 

“And you two…” Mrs. Hudson pointed a finger at John and Sherlock. “Clearly your daughter thinks she’s one going on twenty… I’d suggest putting a gate up on the stairs… Especially with two more on the way. Heaven knows it’s a miracle you haven’t lost this one!” With an exasperated wave of her hand she left John and Sherlock dumfounded and closed the door to her flat.

“We wouldn’t lose her…” John huffed.

“Well.. tech…”

“Shut up, Sherlock.” John groaned. Leaving Sherlock in his wake he climbed the two flights of stairs to their daughter bedroom and paused just outside her door until he'd stopped coughing. By the time he'd caught his breath Sherlock had collected himself and walked up beside him. 

“Sorry, Sherlock.” John turned, embracing his Alpha. “I didn't mean to snap…” He buried his head against Sherlock's suit jacket, holding onto the lapels as if his life depended on it. 

“I was scared too.” Sherlock spoke quietly as he smoothed down John's sleep ruffled hair, securing wrapping his other hand around John's waist. 

“She just…” John sniffed, unapologetically wiping snot over Sherlock's jacket. “She's everything.” John gave an involuntary shudder as his mind travels to a dark land where his daughter didn’t exist, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. 

“John, don't go where I cannot follow.” Sherlock murmured, his deep voice bringing life back to John as he nuzzled against his mate, pressing soft reassuring kisses to John's forehead. “She's safe. It's alright.” A moment later he added, “though, perhaps we should get a few gates.”

“Mmm.” John agreed, pulling away from Sherlock with a shaky sigh. “Shall we?” He nodded towards the bedroom. Sherlock nodded and white his hand on the small of John’s back they entered her room. 

Evidence was curled up in the middle of what used to be John's bed. John had lined the edges of the bed with pillows, creating a nest for his independent toddler after she had spent an entire (sleepless for the whole building) night screaming about being “stuck” in her crib. 

“Evidence?” John sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her back, rubbing small soothing circles trying to calm her through her sobs. “Darling look at Papa.”

It took them nearly twenty minutes to calm their daughter’s tears enough to make sense of what she was saying. What they finally were able to gather was she’d taken the dog outside to play because she didn't want to wake Papa while he was sick. All thoughts of scolding their daughter went out the window as she curled up on John's lap and kissed his stomach as if she knew he were pregnant.

Once they'd all come back from apologizing to Mrs. Hudson Sherlock gave John a firm look and pointed to the sofa. John, throughly exhausted now, nodded and obediently curled up, even letting Sherlock tuck a blanket around him. Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's forehead and ran his thumb over his jaw.    
  
"I'll take Evie with me to go get some gates. Try and sleep while we're gone." Sherlock kissed his mate again before beginning the nearly impossible task of pinning their toddler down long enough to get her shoes and coat on. Despite the noise of his daughter squealing John was asleep before the front door closed behind them.    
  
"John!" The shout sounded far away, almost as if John was under water. There was a loud bang, an explosion, and then the ground was shaking. Sherlock's broken and bloodied body could be seeing lying on the ground next to his friends and comrades.    
  
"John!" The shout was closer this time, and then two hands were firmly gripping his shoulders. Pain shot across John's left shoulder and he stifled a cry, instantly flinching    
  
"John, wake up!" The voice came again, from just above him, despite nobody being there.    
  
_ "Wake up? What a novel idea. If only I could wake up, and escape from the scene before me."   _ But this wasn't a dream. No, the taste and smell of dirt and blood was all too real on his senses; his friend's moans and shouts for help far too crisp and haunting.    
  
"John. I need you to focus." The voice pleaded, "You're dreaming. None of this is real." A hand shifted from his shoulder to his face, a warm thumb gently stroking his cheek, a feeling far too intimate for the battlefield.  "Focus. This is a dream. What it's out of place, John?"   
  
_ "This is a battlefield for Christ's sake! How am I supposed to find something that's out of place, this whole scene is wrong!" _ John shouted to himself, feeling the hot sun burning his skin, sweat dripping down his neck and back.    
  
"Something, anything, John, you need to wake up." John was then suddenly aware that his chest hurt and he could hardly breathe, panic no doubt. 

_ "Of course your chest is going to hurt. You've been shot!"  _ He muttered to himself while looking around at the carnage before him.  _ "Something out of place... Please let there be something. I can't go through this again...." _ Just then his eyes settled on Sherlock's broken body again and his stomach lurched, threatening to toss up his lunch.    
  
_ "Sher-” _ he sobbed, unable to get his legs to move despite wanting to run towards his mate.   
  
"John, I'm right here..." The voice was soft and calm, but John could sense the urgent undertone behind it and his eyes fluttered open, locking onto Sherlock's piercing stare. 

"Sherlock. I was..." John suddenly found himself unable to catch his breath as he doubled over, coughing violently.    
  
"Nightmare." Sherlock explained as he helped John sit up.    
  
"Christ." John muttered as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "Can't.. catch my breath."    
  
"I'll make tea."    
  
John nodded and leaned his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and letting out a broken sigh.    
  
"Papa?" Evie's voice broke through John's thoughts and quieted the thumping of his pulse in his ears. Her little hand came to rest on his knee. "Alright?" John had to smile at how much like Sherlock she was.   
  
"Yes, darling. I'm alright." She nodded sharply and spun around, plopping herself on the floor next to the pile of baby gates that had been haphazardly tossed to the floor in Sherlock's haste to get to John. She'd only just sat down when Gladstone came running and began sniffing the new items. Evidence, glad for an audience, began babbling about them, using words like "stuck" and "gate".   
  
"She's not going to be happy..." John sighed as Sherlock handed him his tea.    
  
"No.  But she'll be safe." Sherlock sat beside John, staring at the coffee table. "John..." he said gently.    
  
"Sherlock." John warned, but after a moment sighed when he saw that Sherlock wasn't about to drop the subject. "It was just a dream."   
  
"Nightmare." Sherlock corrected. "And you were crying while screaming my name."   
  
"Explains why I woke up coughing..." John hid behind his tea for a moment, using it as an excuse for silence. "Sometimes.... I dream of Afghanistan. Sometimes I dream of you... on the sidewalk in front of Bart's. This time, it was both." he shrugged, indicating that was all he'd say. The room was silent for a moment, aside from the constant chatter of their daughter.    
  
"You got gates, then?" John asked, even though the answer was apparent.    
  
"Mmm." Sherlock nodded, his face relaxing. "One for every room, and for the stairs as well. They'll be a pain to walk over..."   
“Good.”

“I called mummy…” Sherlock cautiously eyed John over his teacup, pretending he didn't why he was suddenly feeling apprehensive.

“Mm?” John eyed his Alpha as Sherlock's worry came crashing through their bond and sent pin pricks up his spine.

“She's agreed to take Evidence for a few days. Until you're better.”

“Excuse me?” John turned and growled at Sherlock as his Omega instincts kicked in. “She’ll be doing what?” There was a hint of  deadly steel in John's voice, and Sherlock physically backed away. 

“Just for a few days.” Sherlock said, firmer this time, sitting up straight in a show of dominance. “You need your rest, and I know you, John, the moment she needs something you’ll be by her side. You know my mother has been begging us to let her go visit…”

“Sherlock Holmes, next time you agree to send _my_ daughter somewhere you _will_ consult me.” John growled again, fighting the urge to scoop Evidence up off the floor and locking himself in her bedroom with her. 

“ _ Your _ daughter?” Sherlock growled back, anger pricking at the back of his neck and broadcasting loud and clear through their shared bond  “She's as much my daughter as she is yours. And now we have two more on the way, and I've got a sick  _ pregnant _ mate! So forgive me for wanting some time alone so I can take care of you without distractions!” He stood up, shouting down at John, keenly aware of Evidence’s eyes on him, feeling a bit guilty knowing she'd never seen her parents fight. 

“I…” John blushed and slumped back with a weak sob, too exhausted to fight back or leave. “Sherlock… I'm sorry.” He buried his hands in his face and cried, nearly startling out of his skin when Sherlock dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I should have asked.” Sherlock kissed the side of John’s face. “Wasn’t thinking, about your instincts, about you wanting to protect her.”

“Need… It’s this overwhelming need, Sherlock… Just you leaving with her, to go to the store…” John sighed and leaned into Sherlock.

“I know… you’re pregnant, your hormones and instincts are in overdrive.” 

“For day, I've just wanted to scoop her up and hold up in my room with her.” John whispered, gripping Sherlock's shirt with both hands. “Not because I don't trust you… I just…” He floundered for words but was hushed by Sherlock's lips brushing against his. 

“It's okay, John. I can tell mummy we changed our minds.” Sherlock whispered softly.

“Nan?” Evie questioned, clambering onto the sofa trying to get between her parents. “See Nan?” Her little eyes sparkled with excitement and John have a defeated sigh. 

“Evidence, would you like to sleep over Nan and Grampa's for a few days?” John asked, then both he and Sherlock were wincing at the squeal that escaped her mouth. 

“Well. She didn't break the windows with that pitch…” Sherlock muttered, rubbing his ears.

“Thankfully.” John groaned. “It’s only a matter of time…” Sherlock’s eyes crinkled into a smile as he stood up.

“I’ll go get her packed.” Sherlock offered, buttoning his suit jacket.

“And I need to shower…” John grunted, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “See if your mother will take the dog. He’ll be impossible without her.” They both looked down at the puppy who was fast asleep with his head on Evidence’s leg, Sherlock nodded in agreement, watching John until he rounded the corner. 

Sherlock was just placing a large suitcase by the door when John walked out of the shower rubbing a towel over his head, wearing a  fresh pair of pajama pants and t-shirt.

“I thought you said just a few days?” He asked suspiciously, wrapping the towel around his neck. 

“Relax, John.” Sherlock flicked his wrist in a dismissive manner, reminding John of Myroft. “This is merely for my mother’s sake. She’ll be sending Evidence home with no less than seven sets of new clothes. Extra room in the case simply ensures that Mummy doesn’t buy her a new luggage set as well.”

“Oh, right…” John nodded, feeling like Sherlock had expected him to know this. John leaned on the door jam, hovering between the kitchen and the lounge as he watched Sherlock gather up Gladstone’s things and placing them by the door as well.

“Alright darling…” Sherlock bent and scooped up Evidence, ignoring her protests of being pulled away from her dog, and placed her in her highchair. “Hush, Evidence.” he ordered gently. “You’ll need a snack before going on the train with Nan.” 

“She’s on her way then?” John sat next to his daughter and absentmindedly tied a bib around her neck.

“Mmm. Be here within the hour.”

“I don’t like the thought of being away from her….”

“Neither do I.” Sherlock admitted as he handed her a banana. 

The three of them were curled up on the sofa watching cartoons when Mrs. Holmes’s perfume wafted up the stairs. John instinctively tensed and held Evidence tighter than was required. 

“Mother, before you say something about cartoons killing our brain cells… My brood is sick, and it’s my job to make sure they both get the proper amount of rest.” Sherlock announced just as the door opened. 

“Yes, its lovely to see you too, Sherlock.” She scolded, glowering down at her son.

“Mmm…” Sherlock grunted, rolling his eyes.

“None of that, Sherlock!” She snorted at him and John had to smile. Mrs. Holmes was probably the only person in the whole world who could order Sherlock around and live to tell the tale.

“Nan!” Evie screeched as she broke free from her parents and ran towards her grandmother. 

“Hello, Princess.” She purred as she scooped her grandaughter into her arms. “I’m taking the dog too?” She asked, spotting the animal.

“Well, he did tell me this very morning that he’s always wanted to go on a train ride.” Sherlock said, slinking off of the couch and standing next to his Mother. 

“Sherlock, don’t be smart with me.”

“It’s like my childhood all over again.” Sherlock groaned, and glared at John when his mate laughed. 

Saying goodbye to his daughter proved to be the hardest thing John had ever done, aside from burying Sherlock, and Sherlock had to lead his distraught mate into their bedroom. 

“It’s alright…” Sherlock did his best to sound like he meant it, but even to him the flat seemed too quiet, and far too empty without Evidence and Gladstone running around. 

“Normally… when she’s gone.” John said, clinging to his Alpha, “it’s because of my heat. Now my hormones are all over the place… and…”

“I know.” Sherlock kissed John’s forehead and soothed his hand down his back. “But look on the bright side. Four days with my mother, she’ll be potty trained and will probably speak french by the time she comes back.” This thankfully made John smile, and it wasn’t long before Sherlock could hear the soft change in John’s breathing, indicating he was finally asleep. 


	6. An apology from the author

Dear readers. I wish the words "I'm sorry" covered how truly sorry I am. 

 

I have mo excuses. I honestly done. But please be patient with me one last time. Over the next day or two, I will be reading though this fic, and the first one, editing it it... and will have a new chapter by thanksgiving or possibly next weekend depending on how crazy the holiday is! 

 

Again, I'm so sorry but please look for an update no later than one week from today!

 

the reason I haven't done anything with this fic.... is honestly I don't know where I want it to go. Sooooo.... suggestions would be lovely. Leave a comment if you have any, no matter how small! Any prompts are more than welcome!

 

-tindo 


	7. Like Father Like Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not "Happy" with this chapter. But part of that is I've let this poor family sit for so long. So... forgive me if anything form here forward doesn't match the story and PLEASE feel free to tell me so I can try to keep things going smoothly. 
> 
> This is shorter than I'd like it to be, but honestly, just posting anything right now feels great :) Hopefully this is the start of getting this fic rolling again! Thank you everyone!

December came, and with it, a snowstorm. The likes of which London hadn't seen in years. Both Sherlock and Evidence were thrilled. John, now 4 months pregnant, and with twins, couldn't stop grumbling. None of his winter cloths fit, and he was feeling far too large to find shopping enjoyable. 

“Papa! Play!” Evidence, who was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, had her scarf on her lap and her winter boots beside her. She'd been trying to convince her papa to go outside for fifteen minutes, but John wasn't having any of it. 

“Evie, darling. Papa doesn't have a coat that fits! I'm not going outside and freezing my ball… er… butt off! The answer is no!”

“But… snowman!” Evidence wrinkled her nose and feigned a smiled in one last attempt to get her way. 

“No.” John shook his head and found himself wishing Sherlock were home for moral support. Perhaps it was just the hormones, but lately he'd been finding it very hard, and very exhausting, to say no. Not just to his alpha, but to anyone. And that included his 14 month old. Evidence, finally believing that her papa was being serious, picked up one of her boots and threw it as hard as she could, while letting out a ear piercing scream. John was just in the process of pushing himself out of his chair to discipline his daughter when Sherlock walked in, brows furrowed at the scene.

“What is going on here?” Sherlock dropped a box on the floor and growled while glaring at Evidence before stepping over to John to help his pregnant mate up. 

“Our daughter is acting very….  _ Sherlock… _ ” John huffed and put a hand on his stomach. “Won't take no for an answer.”

“Oh?” Sherlock instinctively reached out to help his mate, but John waved him off.

“Mmm.. She wants to go outside and play. I said no. Not until I get some winter clothes that fit. And a new coat. I’m not going out, in  _ that _ ,” John pointed out the window, shivering just thinking about it, “with my stomach half exposed thanks to these pups.” 

“No, I wouldn’t want you to.” Sherlock, despite John’s refusal of help, kept close behind John as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Sherlock, for Christ’s sake! Some space would be lovely.” John had to bite back a laugh as Sherlock wrinkled his nose and frowned. “Jesus, you just like her when you do that. How the fu… her… heck… am I supposed to survive with you two, and those  _ faces _ ?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“No, of course you don’t.” laughing John reached up into the cupboards and grabbed the hot chocolate mix.

“Hot Chocolate? Not Tea?” Sherlock mused allowed, eyes sparking with interest. John, as of yet, hadn’t had any cravings. At least nothing that was out of the ordinary. 

“Mmm the boys want chocolate.” John muttered, only half paying attention to what he was saying as he set about making his drink.

“Boys?” The Alpha sniffed the air then stepped closer to sniff his mate. “I don’t smell anything. What makes you say they’re boys?” 

“Mmmm dunno.” Smiling softly John shrugged and caressed his growing bump. “Somehow, just know. God, I hope at least one of them gets my personality. It’ll be nice having an ally in the house.”

They moved back into the sitting room, where Evidence was still sulking, thankfully, quietly. Her other booth was in her hands and she was staring at the first one as if willing it to cross the room by itself and return to her. 

“Come on, Evidence. Nap time for you, before you drive Papa insane.” Sherlock grunted as he bent down to pick her up. Once he had her in his arms he leaned in to scent her neck when she growled and bared her teeth at him. Sherlock’s Alpha instincts kicked in full swing at his pups defiance. Sherlock squared his shoulders, fixed his eyes on his daughters and he growled. It wasn’t a normal, I’m not getting my way, growl. This was a low rumbling noise that seemed to fill the whole room, a noise that was pure Alpha, that even made John freeze in his tracks. Evidence’s eyes widen with shock as she looked from her father then to John.

“Now, let’s try this again. Shall we?” Sherlock hissed while maintaining eye contact with her, “say goodnight to Papa, and tell him you’re sorry.” 

With her bottom lip quivering slightly Evidence looked down at the floor, then to John, and whispered, 

“Night… Sorry, Papa.”

“Thank you, Evie..” John stepped over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead then smiled, “have a good nap.”

Fifteen minutes later, once Evidence was asleep, Sherlock found John curled up in bed hugging his pillow tight. He crawled onto the bed and curled up to John, his chest against John’s back, and kissed his neck.

“Thanks, Sherlock.” John whispered into the pillow and let out a deep sigh. “She’s been like that all day. Since you left. Everything was ‘no’ or ‘mine’. I know part of it is the age, but I think she smells that something is different with me. Most Alphas see pregnant Omega’s as weak… we’re simply serving our one purpose in life… Be bred, and have pups…”

“John, that’s not how I think of you!” Sherlock pressed a trail of soft kisses over John’s bond bite and whispered softly, “You’re my mate. My life. My Everything. Not just… a baby factory. Yes, your scent is changing, and that’s certain to upset Evie… but you shouldn’t let it upset you. Don’t let a 14 month old dictate your moods.” 

“Easy for you to say… She loves you.”

“She called me ‘Idiot Face’ when I put her down… I don’t think she loves me at this exact moment.” Sherlock chuckled, soothing a hand down John’s arm.

“Idiot Face? Wonder where she learned that word from.”

“It wasn’t me, John.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and kissed the back of John’s head. “Now come on, I have something for you.”

Giggling John sat up and smiled at his mate. “Mm, well, Idiot Face, what did you get me?”

“Come and see.” Sherlock grinned and, thinking better than to offer John help, dashed off into the lounge, calling impatiently, “hurry up!”

By the time John had managed to talk himself out of a warm bed and into the lounge, Sherlock had already moved the box, and his forgotten hot chocolate, to the table. He was excitedly waving about a knife and bouncing on the balls of his feet. John stopped 6 feet away and raised his eyebrows.

“Let me guess. You’re going to kill me with that knife, chop me up into bits and pieces and stuff me in that box?” 

“No, John, don’t be an idiot.”

“AH! Idiot! She  _ did _ learn the word from you!” 

“Did not, John! Don’t be stupid!”

“Hush, Sherlock, and open the box for me before Evidence learns another insult.” John laughed and swatted the knife aside, plopping himself down in one of the hard wooden chairs beside the table. 

Sherlock, beside himself with glee at having been told he could open the box, dug the blade into the tap sealing it shut. In his excitement, he didn’t properly cut the tape, so when he went to pull open a flap, it stuck and the tapped stretched and refused to budge, causing John to laugh at the sight. When Sherlock  _ finally _ had the box open, he pushed it across the table and grinned. Slightly suspicious, wondering what could possibly make Sherlock so positively gleeful, John hesitated before leaning forward and peering in. 

“Oooohhh…” he gasped and glanced up at Sherlock, “did you order these… for me?” 

“Yes!” Sherlock nodded his head, still rocking on his feet, and John felt an overwhelming wave of love crash over him. 

“They’re… lovely.” He pulled out a soft oatmeal coloured jumper and held it up to look at it better. It was so soft and so warm looking, and best of all, it would fit him. Maternity clothes for male Omega’s were hard to come by, and somehow Sherlock had managed to get no fewer than 9 new outfits for him. “Jesus, even the trousers!” John fingered an elastic panel on a pair of jeans and suddenly felt the urge to cry. 

“There should be…” Sherlock surged forward and began rummaging through the clothes, “I gave your… Exact measurements… AH! Here it is.” he pulled out a black jacket that was identical to his other jacket, except this one was built to zip over his stomach, and looked like it would fit him for the whole winter.

“Sherlock….” John, with a tiny bit of effort, stood and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, planting a kiss on his Alpha’s chin. “Thank you…”

“You smell like chocolate, John, and it is very distracting.” Sherlock stole a kiss from his mate and smacked his lips together. “You taste like chocolate. Like one of those chocolate biscuits I like so much.”

“Should I be worried you might try to eat me?”

“Hmm… no… turned on, perhaps, but not worried.” 

“Very funny, Sherlock.” John began laughing, but when he saw Sherlock’s expression he stopped and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling his pulse quicken with arousal. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Quite.”

“So we should….” 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the smut for the next chapter? Also... I think Evie should get to build her snowman now... Poor girl is upset and it's all my fault


	8. John, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

“Ooooo shit!” John gasped as he slowly slid down on Sherlock's cock. He wasn't able to take in the whole thing, what with his insides rearranged thanks to two lemon sized babies and being out of heat, but with each thrust John shuddered at how very full he felt.

  
“Jooohhnnn…” Sherlock dug his fingers harder into John’s hips and growled. He watched as his John, his Omega, bounced himself up and down on his cock, watching it disappear inside John, listening to the sounds he was making. It was almost a shame that John was pregnant… Still high on Alpha adrenaline, both from disciplining his daughter, and pleasing his Omega, Sherlock felt his insides ache as his knot threatened to swell. He wanted nothing more than to flip John over hard and fuck him until the only thing the Omega could say was “More!”.

  
“What is it about you, John Watson, that makes me a crazy sentimental git?” Sherlock muttered and let go of John’s hips in favor of wrapping his arms around John’s back, pulling him down flat on his stomach and nuzzled his face against John’s neck.

  
“Don’t... “ John panted, eyes fluttering shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him, “know…. But it… ahhhhh is rather hard to think when… FUCK, just there, Sherlock! Hard to think when there is a rather large cock doing...mmmm… rather wondrous things to me…”

  
“What kind of things?” Sherlock purred then kissed John’s ear, tasting the sweat and arousal on his skin.

  
“Just… good things… shut up and fuck me!” John rocked back moaning in frustration at the slow pace.

  
“On your back then,” Sherlock rumbled, scraping his teeth over John’s shoulder, “and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be sore for a week.” Without waiting for John to move, Sherlock secured his arms behind John’s head and sat up, taking his Omega with him. John hummed, and squirmed against him, but stilled the moment his back was placed on the bed. Sherlock positioned himself on his knees between John's legs and pushed back in with a predatory rumble.

  
John caught Sherlock’s eye and let out an involuntary moan at the sight. Sherlock was gorgeous, there was a fire in his eye that John hadn’t ever seen before, in fact he’d never seen Sherlock like this. Except perhaps the times Sherlock had rescued John from Mary and Manson back when he was pregnant with Evidence.He was in pure Alpha mode and it made butterflies take flight in John’s stomach and he said the first thing that came to mind

  
“Yours.” He twisted his neck to reveal the bond bite that Sherlock had given him and pulled his legs open wider.

  
“Mine!” Sherlock purred at his Omega’s submissiveness and slammed himself as far inside John as he dared, his heart filling with Alpha pride at the noises coming from below him. “Mine,” he grunted again as John melted beneath him, becoming pliable and submitting himself to Sherlock fully, “my Omega. My John. My perfect pregnant mate. Pregnant with my pups.”

  
Sherlock reached down and wrapped his long fingers around John's smaller, but still impressively large for an Omega, cock. The moment his grip tightened around John's shaft an eruption of sticky warm ejaculate poured out of the slit, covering his hands as John let out a silent scream. Sherlock brought the hand to his mouth, and as his tongue came in contact with his Omega's cum his own orgasm gripped him and with one last groan he stilled and filled John with his seed After a moment he slowly and carefully slipped out of John and collapsed panting onto his side letting out a pleased chuckle.

  
“That was… mmmm..” John practically cooed as he rolled over and nuzzled his face against Sherlock's chest. He let out a satisfied hum when Sherlock reached out and pulled him close, then positively lost all train of thought when Sherlock began kissing his forehead.

  
“You were saying?” Laughed Sherlock, smiling st the pleased noises coming from John.

  
“Hmmm nuffing.” John yawned then nuzzled deeper into the bed, and Sherlock, “tired now.”

  
“Mm go to sleep, luv. You deserve a nap.” Sherlock made to get up but John placed a gentle hand on his hip.

  
“Stay? Just until I fall asleep?”

  
“Mmm.” Sherlock smiled and settled back down in bed, letting out a happy sigh as John began nesting in the blankets.

  
Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open an hour later to the sight of his omega curled up beside him, still fast asleep. Tempted to fall back to sleep Sherlock nuzzled back down in the bed when the little voice of his daughter could be heard calling for them.

  
“Daddy! Papa! Done now! Play now!”

  
Sherlock smiled and kissed John's forehead then reluctantly crawled out of the nest of blankets. As he moved through the flat he caught sight of himself in the sitting room mirror and chuckled. His hair was flattened down on one side, and sticking up on the other. He carded a hand through his curls and did his best to tame them. Up in Evidence’s room he found his daughter smiling, leaning over the baby gate.

  
“Stuck, daddy! Stuck.”

  
“Yes, Evidence, that was by design.” Sherlock chuckled and bent down with his arms outstretched, grunting as he picked her up. “You're, getting heavy, aren't you?” He smiled fondly and nuzzled noses with her. “Are you in a better mood now?”

  
“Mmmm yes.” She nodded and placed a rather wet kiss on his cheek. “Daddy?”

  
“Mm?”

  
“Snowman? Please?”

  
“How ‘bout a snack, then we wait for papa?”

  
By now they'd reached the sitting room and Evidence, upon seeing her stuffed bee and her puppy, forgot about her question. Sherlock put her down in the middle of the room and nearly tripped over the dog as he bounded over to his human. As quietly as he could, Sherlock went into the kitchen and poured a rather full bowl of dry cereal for Evidence, knowing full well that half of it would go to the dog. Once they were happily eating together, Sherlock decided to bring the box containing John’s new clothes into the bedroom.

  
He was just putting them away when he caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. Curious he turned his head in a few different directions, sniffing, trying to see where the smell came from. After eliminating it being John or the twins he turned to the jumper. He held it up to his nose and inhaled. Growling he pulled it away and winced, it reeked of department store and not John. That just wouldn't do. Tossing the box of clothing into a pile on the floor Sherlock practically dove at it, rubbing his face, chest, back, any part of his body he could against them.

  
“Uh… Sherlock? What…. What are you doing?” Sherlock looked up to find John sitting up in bed with an amused expression on his face. Sherlock, on his part, sat there frozen on the floor with a forest green jumper stuck to his hair, eyes blown wide out of surprise. “You look like a rabbit in the headlights.”

  
“Scenting them…” Sherlock muttered, hastily reaching up to pull the jumper down. “They…. Didn’t smell… like home.”

  
“Ahh…” John nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and smiled. “Well, which outfit smells the most like home?”

  
“Ummm…” Sherlock looked around, and picked out a blue jumper and a pair of jeans. “This one.”

  
“Toss it here, then.” John patted the bed, acting like his mate, scenting his clothes, was the most normal thing to wake up to. He caught the jumper held it to hise face and smiled, “Mmm smells like you.” Sherlock watched with pride as John pulled off his old, too small jumper, and pulled on the new one, quickly followed by the new jeans. “So, how do I look?”  
“Like I could fuck you again, right now…”

  
“Oh? Maybe later, darling. Currently our daughter is unsupervised, with her dog. And I do believe I’m properly dressed to go out and build a snowman now. Care to join us?” John got up from the bed, stepped over to where Sherlock was still sitting on the floor and held out his hand.

  
“Only if we can have hot chocolate when we come back in. You know… for the pups.” Sherlock stuck out his bottom lip and did his best not to smirk.

  
“Oh, well, just for the pups.” John smirked back and gave a grunt as he helped Sherlock to his feet. “Come on, let’s go… ugh… how loud do you think her shriek is going to be when we tell her we’re going outside?”

  
“We might actually lose the windows this time ‘round.” Sherlock winced then laughed at the prospect of getting his daughter so excited.

  
15 minutes later all three of them were dressed and Evidence was squeaking in Sherlock’s arms.

  
“Snowman! Snow!” She was babbling down to Gladstone, who was happily weaving in and out of Sherlock and John’s legs.

  
“Damn dog is trying to kill us!” John grumbled after tripping on the dog for the second time since they started getting dressed.

  
“Mmmm damn dog!” Evidence scrunched up her face and pointed at Gladstone.

  
\- “Evidence!”

  
Both parents gasped and John clapped a hand over his mouth.

  
“Who’s teaching her bad words now, John?”

  
“Oh, hush…” John shot Sherlock a dirty look then looked at Evidence, who was in  
Sherlock’s arms, he opened his mouth to corrected her, then decided against it. “We’ll just have to be more careful with what we say in front of her.”

  
“We? I think, John, you mean that you will need to be more careful. You're the one with the affinity to swearin.” Sherlock threw John a smug grin over his Shoulder as he opened the deadbolt to the back door.

  
“Mmm? Yes, but I'm not the one who insults everyone he meets.” John returned the smug look then took Evidence from Sherlock’s arms and stepped outside. Despite the sun, the day was cold, he adjusted Evie’s blue scarf more snugly over her face before sticking her down in the snow.

  
“Alright darling, go play!” John patted her hat covered head and smiled as she attempted to run through the her-waist-deep snow.

  
“She’s so happy.” Sherlock grinned, almost shyly, as he came up behind John and wrapped his arms around John, playing his chin on John's head.

  
“Mmm.” John nodded, leaning back and resting his head against Sherlock's chest. “I love seeing her like this. Makes you a bit sad, doesn't it, knowing she's going to grow up. And see the world for what it really is.”

  
“Sad? Hmmm no. She’ll be alright. She has too much of her parents in her. Now come, on.” Sherlock kissed the back head then pulled away. “John, do you want to build a snowman?”

  
“Oh, Sherlock, just let it go.” John bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and formed loosely packed ball before chucking it, with rather shocking precision, at Sherlock's head. Soon the back yard was filled with baking and laughter and John managed to get Evidence on his side, showing her how to make snow balls, while he threw them at his mate.

  
Sherlock, for his part, played along with his family’s abuse. Laughing and throwing a few snowballs back, and a few for the dog who looked confused when they disappeared in his mouth. When he'd finally had enough abuse, and more snow down his coat than he cared to admit, he made his move. While John was busy making a new stash of snowballs, he pounced. Literally. He tackled John to the ground and buried his cold snow cover face in John's warm neck.

  
“Oi! Sherlock!” John laughed, pushing Sherlock's cold face away. “You're freezing.”

  
“Mmm wonder who's fault that is?” Sherlock purred, nipping at John's neck.

  
“Mmmm mine, I think. But what you're doing. You might give some poor Omega the wrong idea.”

  
“Or the right one.”

  
“Mm out here, in the snow?” John laughed and pushed Sherlock off of him, grinning from ear to ear when Evidence took that moment to rub a handful of snow into Sherlock’s curls.

  
“Right…” Sherlock laughed, tossing a small amount of snow at Evidence, making her squeal in delight, “how about we build that snowman now. Before we all freeze to death.”

  
“Yes! Snowman!” Evidence clapped her gloved fingers together and stacked three small snowballs on top of each other, pouting when they toppled over.

  
“Here, like this sweetie,” John knelt down and began helping her roll one of the snowballs into a bigger one. “Sherlock, luv, would you make the bottom?” Evie and I will make the head.”

  
Fifteen minutes later they had the shape of a snowman put together and Evidence was running circles around it squealing happily. John was covered head to toe in snow because Sherlock had ‘accidentally’ thrown a hand full of snow at him when they were sculpting the base. As John was brushing himself off Sherlock was looking for something to use for eyes and nose.

  
“Yo-hoo!” Mrs. Hudson appeared at the door and beckoned John over. “Looks like you're snowman needs a fade!” She handed John a small bag and shivered. “When you're done, come see me. I've got a batch of cookies in the oven and some not chocolate.

  
“Mrs. Hudson, you're a saint!” John kissed her fondly on the cheek and she quickly waved him away, complaining about cold noses. Taking the bag he walked over to his mate and pup and pulled a carrot out of the bag.

  
“Evie, want to put the nose on?” He handed the carrot to Sherlock who picked up evidence and helped her stick it in the middle of the face. Next John handed Sherlock two pieces of coal, quickly followed by the most perfect snowman hat John had ever seen.

  
“God bless that woman,” Sherlock laughed over Evidence’s happy babbling. “I assume she offered food?”

  
“Mm. Cookies. And hot chocolate.” John's eyes lit up at the mention of his new favorite beverage.”

  
“Well then, we couldn't refuse such a gracious offer, could we?” John grinned as Sherlock leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Come on then, I should get the four of you inside before you all freeze to death.”

  
“Four?” John asked with a slightly confused look.

  
“Yes, four. You, Evidence, and the twins. Four.”

  
“Mmm… I like the sound of that. Four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I don't have a beta and if I take the time to really sit down and edit this it will take forever because thanksgiving and work = no life ;)


	9. Christmas Trees and Costumes

“John, we should be out shopping for a Christmas Tree.” Sherlock said casually, as if he  _ were not _ handcuffed to the bed mostly clothed with his dick sticking out of his trousers, which he was. John had sweet talked him into joining him for a nap, and had woken up to his right hand handcuffed to the bed post, and his Omega riding him as if his life depended on it. 

“Shut up, Sherlock, you’re ruining the mood!” John growled as he impaled himself on Sherlock’s cock. 

“John, you’re four months pregnant! You’re not supposed to be this horny! It’s like you’re bloody in heat again!” Sherlock made a show of grumbling, but still he couldn’t help utter a moan as John clenched around him, becoming impossibly tighter. 

“I still have  _ needs _ Sherlock! So either fuck me, or shut up and let me finish!” 

Sherlock smiled, and did both. Despite his grumblings Sherlock loved this. Love when John, not his Omega but John, wanted sex. He gave the handcuff a tug and grinned. John had insisted on taking charge the last few times they’d had sex, but the handcuffs were new. Judging by the thin layer of sweat covering John’s body he’d slept through no less than 15 minutes of John’s display of dominance. He could smell John’s impending climax, and had it not been for the handcuffs, he would have surged forward and pinned his mate to the bed. Instead he was forced to sit back and do little more than buck his hips up into John, a movement which was very well received. 

Ten minutes later found John sheepishly cleaning his ejaculate off of Sherlock's stomach (he'd thankfully had the foresight to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt and pull it open before spearing himself with his Alpha’s cock,) while his Alpha lay there panting, still handcuffed to the bed. John tenderly kissed his way across Sherlock’s pale chest, marveling at the strength that lay hidden in the man beneath him. 

“Thank you,” he purred happily as he kissed his way up to Sherlock’s mouth. “Thank you…”

“For the shag? You don't have to thank me for that, John.” Sherlock chuckled and wrapped his free arm around John's shoulders. 

“No, for letting me be me. For not freaking out because an Omega just handcuffed his Alpha into a submissive position. For… enjoying it.” John blushed while reaching for the key on the nightstand then gently unlocked his Alpha. 

“John. You wanting sex is the hottest thing I've ever seen. And I've never been one to say no to a bit of bondage.”

“Since when?” John questioned, amusement thick in his voice as he got up and began searching for his discarded clothing. 

“Since about twenty minutes ago, it would seem.” Sherlock chuckled as he stood and began fixing his clothing. “Shall I go get Evidence ready to leave?”

“Mm yeah, I should… clean up.. a bit.” John gave Sherlock a rather pleased look then shivered as he felt Sherlock's release begin to leak out of him. 

“Or don’t,” Sherlock growled as he stepped close and graced his teeth over John's neck. He inhaled deeply, smelling their lingering arousal. “Let the world know, John… you're mine.”

“Mmm.” John's knees went weak as his Alpha began scenting him. The thought of going out in public, pregnant, with a toddler, smelling of sex felt dirty. Dangerous, almost. He’d certainly make his status as a male Omega known to anyone with a nose. “Fine, but you'd might need to protect me once people get a whiff of me.” John grabbed hold of Sherlock's collar and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. 

“Right, let’s go get a Christmas tree.” Sherlock returned the kiss then stepped out of the room, about to head upstairs to retrieve Evidence. 

“Uh… Sherlock?” John scratched his head and paused mid step. “How are we getting a tree here. No way we’re using the car… and I doubt even you could get a taxi to take it.”

“Mycroft! Of course!” When John groaned Sherlock paused with one foot on the stairs and fixed John with a knowing look. “Oh, John. It's a win win. Evidence will be hanging off of her uncle and Mycroft will be so chuffed he’ll probably even buy the tree for us.”

Just as Sherlock had predicted, Evidence was positively thrilled to see her Uncle. From the moment his black car pulled up in front of 221B Evidence was beyond ecstatic. It took a rather stern growl from Sherlock to get her to sit in her car seat and not scream over not being allowed to sit on Uncle My’s lap. They spent the entirety of the drive listening to Mycroft unrelentingly trying to teach Evidence how to say “penguin.”

“No… Evie, darling…. Pen-GUin.” Mycroft pinched his nose and let out a sigh. 

“Penwing!” Evidence grinned, pleased at herself, then looked over to Sherlock and John, who were nuzzled together next to the window.

“Pen-G-uin.” Mycroft tried again, fighting back another sigh.

“Penling!” Evei scrunched up her nose, seemingly understanding that she had said it wrong.”Pengwing!” She nodded, signifying that she’d said it correctly, and that she was done with this game, and that nothing Uncle Mycroft said would convince her she’d gotten it wrong. 

“Evide-”

“Best leave it, Mycroft. She’s as stubborn as you are.” Sherlock laughed and reached over to ruffle his daughter's hair. “She’s 14 months old, the fact that she’s even talking amazes me.” 

“Yes, well, you were talking at a year, memorizing the periodic table by a year and a half, if I remember correctly.” Mycroft smiled fondly at the memory then glanced over at his niece who was talking to her stuffed bee.

“Lock… you’ve done such a good job with her.” 

“Oh, is that sentiment, Mycroft?” Sherlock leaned forward, unable to resist teasing his brother.

“Perhaps a little, brother mine. But when it comes to this little girl, I can’t seem to help myself.” 

“Good, well, with any luck you’ll love these two just as much.” John involuntarily rubbed his stomach and grinned from ear to ear when Mycroft turned white as a sheet. 

“Two? My my… you have been busy. I suspected something was array when you entered my car reeking of sex, but twins. Now that is something that didn’t cross my mind. Not so soon after Evidence.” 

“And what are you saying, Mycroft? That John is a whore?” Sherlock leaned forward and growled deep in his chest.

“My dear brother, nothing of the sort. I’m simply…”

“Right, that’s enough. She’s already swearing and learning how to insult people, let’s not let her think that fighting is okay as well.” John interrupted while fixing his mate with a warning look. Despite John being the Omega, Sherlock clamped his mouth shut and turned his attentions from his brother to the window with a huff. “Thank you.” John added with a smirk, pleased at himself for calming the situation before it had escalated into one of Sherlock and Mycroft’s rows and the car, aside for Evidence's content babbling, fell into silence. 

“So where are we going?” Sherlock broke the silence but didn’t take his gaze from the window.

“The usual place.” Mycroft checked his pocket watch and gave an impatient sigh. “Evidence’s first Christmas, Sherlock, and you think I’d stray from tradition. 

“Mm. No. Of course not. Wait!” Sherlock’s eyes flashed with excitement and he tore his gaze from the window and let it flick between Mycroft and John. “Full tradition?”

“Of course, brother mine.” 

“Outfits and all?” Sherlock’s eyes sparkled and John suddenly got the feeling that he’d gotten himself into a situation he was about to regret.

“They’re in the boot.”Mycroft returned Sherlock’s excited look then they both glanced at John and spoke together.

“John’s Rudolph.”

“Excuse me? I’m what?” 

“Rudolph, John. Do keep up! Evidence?” Sherlock ignored John’s questions and protests.

“Mrs. Clause, of course, you’ll be Santa, Sherlock, I’ll be an elf.”

“Fancy dress?” John groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his chair afraid of the answer.

“Mm, family tradition, each year we take a ridiculous picture of all of us dressed as characters from the north pole. Mycroft never lets me be Santa. I always got stuck as an elf.”

“And now you’ve stuck me with Rudolph? Thanks, thanks for that. You all can bite my shiny red balls.” John grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

“Balls!” Evidence repeated, folding her arms and pouted.

Twenty minutes later found John in full costume, complete with a red nose and antlers, glaring at Sherlock, who had used his position as his Alpha to get John the costume.

“I  _ will _ kill you for this, Sherlock. I swear to god, I will.” 

“Ooohhh! Papa! Nose!” Evidence squealed, clinging to John’s leg, reaching up with one hand demanding to be picked up.

“Yes, darling, my nose is bright red. You can thank your father for that.”John scooped her up with a sigh and glared at Sherlock when he, dressed as Santa, stepped beside them to stick a curly white wig on Evidence’s head.

“Come on then, Sherlock, this costume is highly uncomfortable. Let’s get these pictures over with.” Mycroft rolled his shoulders and pulled at his costume with distaste.

“Well, Mycroft. It seems you and I agree on something. So yes, let’s get this over with, get a tree, and go home. Please, for the love of god.”

Sherlock and Evidence proved to be the only two in their party who were smiling in their pictures. The pictures were taken outside, surrounded by snow covered christmas trees. Sherlock posed sitting on a chair dressed as Santa, with Evidence as Mrs. Clause on his lap. John, was standing behind his mate and daughter smirking. The cause of his smirk, was Mycroft Holmes, who was scowling and grumbling over the course material of his costume. When the last picture had been taken both John and Mycroft tore their costumes off and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Now, can we find a tree and go home?” Mycroft asked as he pulled on his leather gloves.”I’d very much like to help decorate it before John has the entirety of my murder planned.” 

“Yes, please. I’m freezing.” John agreed, sharing a look with Mycroft over agreeing on something twice in one day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much more planned for this chapter, but time has gotten away from me. If I don't post it now it wont get out until the end of the week :) Also, its unbetaed, so sorry for typos!
> 
> I very much need to find a beta I can rely on.


	10. Little Miss Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I just came off a stretch of ten days straight at work and I was so burnt out I couldn't write. 
> 
> So, here is a little bit of fluffy smut! 
> 
> The next chapter might be a little slow as well, but I hope you'll enjoy it! It'll be a case chapter, and it might take me a bit longer than I'd like to write it between work.

“I think…” John grunted as he finished tacking the last of the Christmas garland up. “A Christmas wedding would be nice, but I look like a cow, already.”

“John Watson, you do  _ not _ look like a cow. Remember what happened when you said similar things while pregnant with Evidence?” Sherlock growled and fixed John with a stare. 

“Yeah, actually, I do.” John smiled fondly and licked his lips, “fine. I don't look like a cow, but I feel like one. These two are already getting huge.”

“Something small. Just for us. I'll even let you wear a jumper. Then, if the family insists, we’ll have a big party in the summer after the pups are born.”

“You’ll  _ what? _ ” John jumped down from the chair he’d been standing on and turned on Sherlock. “You’ll  _ let  _ me wear a jumper? Like I need your permission.” 

“What I meant was-” Sherlock began to backpedal, trying to figure out where he went wrong and why his omega was suddenly so upset. 

“Can it, Sherlock. I know what you meant. Just… help me put up the rest of these decorations.”

“Quite bossy for an Omega, aren’t you?” Sherlock’s face broke out into a smile as he watched his stubborn bondmate climb up a chair to hang a sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling.    
  
“Yee, yes!” John grunted as he stepped down from the chair and let out a frustrated growl when he looked down to see his shirt bunched up over his stomach. “Next time, Sherlock, you’re carrying the pups.” 

“Oh that I could, John.” Sherlock stepped into John’s personal space and pulled John’s shirt down for him. “You’re doing a fabulous job, my love.” he leaned down and pressed his lips against John’s and coaxed a kiss out of his disgruntled Omega. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s narrow hips and gave him a reluctant smile. 

“Papa! Daddy! Snow!” Evidence interrupted the moment by tugging on John’s leg and pointing out the window. 

“Oh, look at that, isn’t it pretty.” John’s mood lightened at his daughter's excitement. 

“Mm it is beautiful.” Sherlock agreed as he  somehow bent down to pick up Evie without fully letting go of his grasp on John. They stood there for a long while, Evidence perched on Sherlock’s hip while both of her parents pressed their cheeks against hers, watching the snow together. 

The feeling of being so close to both Sherlock and his daughter, John noted to himself, was one of perfect calm. Evidence’s fresh scent of strawberry cream seemed to mingle perfectly with Sherlock's and wrapped around him like a warm fuzzy blanket. He buried his nose into the scents. Moving from Evie’s neck to Sherlock's letting out a satisfied hum when his senses seemed permeated with the scents of his Mate and daughter. It wasn't until Sherlock cleared his throat questioningly that John realized what he was doing. 

Gladstone chose that exact moment to wake up and begin running around the lounge like someone had just lit his tail on fire. He sniffed the tree, Evidence, the christmas decorations that were still in boxes on the floor, both John and Sherlock’s legs respectfully then nearly knocked over the entire tree as he lunged for it. Sherlock managed to catch him by the collar just in time to save the tree. 

“That’s it!” John took Evidence from Sherlock so he had both hands to wrestle the dog. “Everyone, get your coats. It looks like Christmas just threw up in our flat, we’re going for a walk. And we’re going to get biscuits and hot chocolate, then come back and clean this mess up.” 

“Glad come too?” Evidence asked as John placed her down on the floor.

“Mmm yes. That’s a good idea. Let’s take him to the park.” 

“Evidence. Come here and get your coat on!” John, who was on his knees in the lounge, held out her favorite purple coat and tried to corral his daughter. After a stern growl from Sherlock she stopped chasing the dog and practically skidded to a stop in front of John. 

“There, that's better.” John mused out loud as a bored looking Evidence let her papa stuff her arms in her jacket and zip her up and only fidgeted slightly when he stuffed gloves, hat and a scarf on her. John was just about to stand and zip up his own coat when her face scrunched up in confusion and she sniffed the air. 

With both parents watching, Evidence moved her head from side to side, sniffing continuously. She turned to the side, sniffed, faced John and sniffed again. She leaned forward and her brows furrowed as she sniffed some more. She got down on her own knees and pressed her face against John's stomach, growling when she found the source of new scent. 

With clumsy gloved fingers she lifted John's jumper. He had on underneath a blue button up, but she left that alone. She scrapped her face over the swell of John's stomach.  She rubbed so much and so hard that her hat fell off, only pulling away once she had scented every inch of John's stomach through the shirt. She pulled his jumper back down and patted the swell in his stomach a few times before bending down to pick up her hat. 

Had John and Sherlock not been so shocked by Evidence’s display of scenting her papa, they both would have laughed at the comical display in front of her. Her gloved hands were useless to grab at the hat as it skidded across the floor, her half bent chasing it but pushing it further away with each attempt. Finally she let out an annoyed huff and managed to trap it between the heels of both her hands and she held it up with a triumphant look. Sherlock, the first to move, took it from her and placed it back on her head. 

“Right…” John grunted as he struggled to his feet and took up Gladstone’s leash. “Ready to go to the park?”

“What was that all about?” John asked a short while later as he held the front door open for Sherlock and the pram. “I mean, I get that she was scenting me. But… I don't understand why.”

“Your scent is changing, John. It's only natural that she wants to scent you. It will help her adjust to the change.”

“Natural?” John cash Sherlock a look and noted how his mate was ignoring his eyes. 

“It's not sexual, John. It's just hardwired into an Alpha’s brain to scent. It's as much an act of belonging as it is claiming. Letting everyone know…”

“Who belongs to who.”John finished flatly.

“No, not that. More…” Sherlock scrunched up his face in a way that reminded John so much of their daughter as he searched for the right words. “It's more, or well, what it should be, and what it is in our case, who loves who.” John was silent for a moment as he thought about what Sherlock had just said.

“So, you want to scent me as well?” It was a question, not an invitation, and Sherlock knew it. But he couldn't help keep his heart from fluttering at the thought of rubbing his face, and licking, oh god licking, John from head to toe. 

“Yes.” He said cautiously as they made their way up Baker Street towards the park. “Very much.”

“Would you… want to? Maybe tonight?” John asked timidly while casting a sideways glance at Sherlock, not missing the way Sherlock was biting on his bottom lip. 

“To… tonight?” Sherlock chewed on his bottom lip and did his best not to appear to anxious. 

“Yes, once she goes to bed. Tonight.” John stepped closer to Sherlock, close enough that as they walked their shoulder’s bumped together. 

“I would love too, John. But where is this coming from?” 

“I enjoyed that… being scented by her. It felt like coming home after a long day. It was like… taking a bubble bath and the water not getting cold. The twins liked it too, I haven’t felt them move before, but they did when she was scenting me.” John sighed and shrugged his shoulders, opening the link he shared with Sherlock so his bondmate could understand what he was feeling. 

“Tonight then.” Sherlock tried to hide his grin but was unsuccessful, which only made his Omega smile and hum in pleasure.

They walked together in a comfortable silence until they reached John’s favorite bakery. Sherlock stayed with Evidence and the dog while his mate popped inside, returning a moment later with a brown paper bag and a tray laden with drinks. Sherlock took the bag and placed it on top of the pram while John managed the drinks as the continued on to the park. Seated on a bench, watching their daughter tossing toys for her dog, John found himself leaning against Sherlock, feeling his warmth radiate through his shoulder where they were connected. 

“You know…” he began as he cupped both hands around his hot chocolate. “I wasn’t… well.. I never… When I presented. I never wanted to be an Omega. Never wanted to deal with the tropes that come along with it. Being fucked, bitten, bread. It never appealed to me. I had dreams, to become a doctor.”

“Most Omega’s aren’t accepted into university. Let alone medical school.” Sherlock nodded, wondering where this was coming from. 

“Correct.” John nodded and smiled bitterly down into his cup before taking a sip. “Harry, the family’s pride and joy, was the Alpha. I was taunted by her, my whole childhood, told how I was nothing but a sniveling Omega begging for a cock. So I fought it. After my first heat I took suppressants and devoted my entire soul into my studies. But still, I wasn’t allowed to attend medical school. That is, until I met a recruiter for the army. A young Omega, much like myself. And she was a doctor, and a Captain. I joined without consulting my father, who was still legally my Alpha. He was furious. But I didn’t care, I had a plan.”

“John…” Sherlock found himself going over every possible scenario in his head and they all included Mr. Watson angry at his son’s blatant disrespect. 

“Hold on, luv, nearly done.” John smiled as Sherlock placed a gloved hand on his knee. “I’m not saying all this to depress you, rather to thank you, Sherlock. I never dreamed that I would end up with an Alpha. Let alone… an Alpha like you. Sherlock, I know neither one of these pregnancies, were planned,” John placed a hand on his stomach, fondly stroking at the taut skin, “but I couldn’t be happier. Even though I can’t walk up a flight of stairs without wanting a nap.” John laughed and took another sip of his drink, “I love our family, I love you, I love her… and I love them.” 

“But….” Sherlock cut in, sensing John’s hesitation.

“We need a bigger place, Sherlock. I can’t handle the stairs now, let alone in three more months. And though Mrs. Hudson would tolerate it, I refuse to kip on her sofa.”

“You mean…” Sherlock scowled as he put the pieces together. “Leave…”

“Leave Baker Street, yeah. But it breaks my heart. It’s our home. It’s where we belong.”

“John… I….”

“Yeah. I know, Sherlock. I don’t want too. I hate the idea, actually. But…”

“Shhh…” Sherlock nuzzled his nose against John’s ear and hushed him, smelling his mates distress. “We’ll figure it out, right? We always do.” Sherlock nibbled on John’s ear until he felt his mate relax then sat up.

“We’ll talk about it tonight, I might actually have an idea, but it requires a talk with my brother.” Sherlock kissed John’s face again and smiled at their daughter. “You are right though, I never expected to want children… But her,” he nodded towards Evidence who was teasing the dog by throwing loosely packed balls of snow instead of his toy, “she’s everything I could have asked for. She’s perfect.” 

“Mmm. You did a good job.” John nudged his shoulder against Sherlock’s and smiled.

“Me? You did most of the work, John. 9 Months worth of work, to be exact.” Sherlock glanced over at his mate and hissed when he saw John shivering. “You’re cold.”

“Mm yes, well it is cold out.” John smiled and rolled his eyes

“Let’s go home, John.”

“No, we just got here. The fresh air feels nice and they’re having fun. I can withstand a little cold air.” John gave Sherlock a look that dared him to disagree then sat back against the bench. “Plus, this is nice, talking…” 

“Mmm.” Sherlock nodded and was just opening his mouth to say something when suddenly the park was filled with the cries of Evidence. They both looked over and found her on her hands and knees, face covered in snow, crying her eyes out. “I’ve got her. You relax.” Sherlock stood, long coat swirling behind him and hurried over to Evidence, dropping to his knees to cup her face in his hands. John couldn’t hear what Sherlock was saying to her, but he smiled as his mate brushed the snow from her face while checking her for injuries. Sherlock pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at her face. For a moment John sat up, alarm coursing through his body, but he instantly relaxed when the white handkerchief came away from her face  _ still _ white.  _ Not bleeding then, good. _ After a moment more Sherlock stood, helping Evidence up and ruffling her hair through her hat before walking back over to the bench.

“She tripped over Gladstone, got snow up her nose.” Sherlock explained as he sat back down, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder, humming in a pleased manner when John snuggled into his warmth and whispered, “I'm glad she's alright.”

They stayed in the park until Sherlock no longer ignore John's shivering. Untangling his arm from around his Omega Sherlock stood and made his way through the snow to where Evidence was, or attempting, to make a snow angel. At first his headstrong daughter refused to get up, but after a stern look from her Alpha father she stood and followed him, Gladstone at their heels, back to John. 

They'd hardly made it out of the park when a black car seemed to materialize out of nowhere and pulled up beside them. Seated in her park, Evidence began bouncing, and her hand could be seen pointing and waving excitedly to the car as she squealed, “Uncle My!”

“What does he want?” Sherlock didn't hold back his displeased growl as he glared through the tinted windows to where his brother was most likely sitting. 

“Perhaps he's come to tell us that he’s renounced his meddling ways.” John quipped and smirked at Sherlock’s chuckle then did his best to make himself a bonded  _ pregnant _ Omega, appear as imposing as possible. 

“I do believe that's being a little hopeful, John. Though it would be a Christmas miracle.” Sherlock smiled his for-John-only smile, noting with no small amount of pride as his mate’s demeanor hardened. 

The drivers door opened, and Mycroft’s young unbonded Alpha chauffeur (who doubled as security) stepped out and walked around the car. The young Alpha headed directly to John and, in an offer to help the Omega into the car, put a hand on 

John’s shoulder but froze instantly as both Sherlock and Evidence growled, lips curled into a snarl, eyes deadly and fixated on the intruder. 

“Begging your pardon, Mr. Watson, I was only trying to help.” The driver took a step back and raised both hands in surrender. 

“ _ Doctor _ , and I'm perfectly capable of getting into a car by myself, thank you.” John grunted and stepped over to Evidence, lifting her out of the pram, soothing her by holding her close and stroking her hair. “However, you  _ can _ get the pram for us.”

Both John and Sherlock shared a smirk as the Alpha, clearly thinking that such tasks as folding a pram and putting it in the boot were an Omega’s job, turned beat red. He didn't make a move though, until all three of them were in the back seat, and the door closed. 

“Mycroft, you really shouldn't bring Alpha’s around my family.” Sherlock sighed and helped John buckle Evidence into the car seat. “Especially ignorant Alpha’s who don't know a thing about what their place is and isn't.”

“Are you suggesting, brother mine, that I should fire Andrew and get a Beta bodyguard?” Mycroft wrinkled his nose at the very thought then flashed his niece a charming smile.

“Oh, I don't know. I personally find that Omega’s can be quite dangerous when pissed off.” Sherlock smirked and glanced at John, who only acknowledged the compliment by raising an eyebrow. 

“Not all of us are lucky enough to acquire retired army doctors, Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed and checked his pocket watch. “Before either of you ask, which I estimate will happen in no more than fifteen seconds, I've come to ask a favor.”

“A favor?” Sherlock’s eyes sparkled at the prospect of his brother being in his debt.

“Yes. Mummy is in town. She’s here for a book signing, and insisted on spending the night with me.” Mycroft rolled his eyes then looked directly at John before continuing. “I would like to borrow Evidence, for the night. Having her around to distract mummy… would be delightful.”

“Will she spend the night or just the evening?” John asked his expression unreadable, even to Sherlock.

“Whichever you’d like, though the night would be preferable.” Sherlock noted the hint of desperation in Mycroft's voice and couldn't’ help feeling a bit bad for his brother. Their mother, unaccompanied by their father, could be a nightmare to entertain. What with all those personal questions she liked to ask. He itched to say yes, but knew that ultimately, as did Mycroft, that it was John’s decision to make. After a long moment of silence John tore his gaze away from Mycroft and looked at Evidence.

“Evie, sweetheart, would you like to spend the night with your uncle and Gran?”

“Mmmm yes!” She nodded her head so fast that her curls sent snow flying in all directions. 

“Then yes, but under one, no, two conditions.” Mycroft raised his eyebrows at John expectantly and waited for the Omega to continue. “You take the dog, and owe Sherlock two favors.”

“Hmmm I see what you mean, Sherlock…” Mycroft's eyes crinkled in a sort of smile as he sat back looking relieved. “He drives a hard bargain, and even I'm afraid to say no. Two favors, and the dog it is.”

“I know what my first favor will be.” Sherlock said, his voice betraying a hint of nerve.

“Oh?”

“The family cottage in Sussex, the one you were going to gift to Evidence when she bonded, I would like it, for my rapidly growing family.”

“Move out of London?” Mycroft's brows shot up giving away his apparent shock.

“Mm, yes. We’d only be 50 minutes away from the heart of the city by tube, faster by car. And I'm sure, Mycroft,” here Sherlock smirked knowingly, “you’d love an excuse to put that helicopter of yours to good use. Plus, it would be safer for my pups, living out of the city, away from the criminals John and I chase regularly.”

“But you won't have Mrs. Hudson to babysit, Sherlock.” 

“Of course we would.” John piped up, not minding in the slightest that he was interrupting a conversation between two Alphas. “Fifty minutes is more than enough time to ask her to babysit. She’d be offended if we didn't ask.” John and Sherlock shared a knowing look, both of them thinking of a angry blustering Mrs. Hudson, scolding them both when she found out that they boys had been in the city without swinging the children by.

“And,” Sherlock glanced at John, trying to gauge how his mate felt about the prospect of moving, “it wouldn't have to be permanent. Just for a while, until John’s had the twins. I remember the cottage having a lovely master bedroom on the first floor. We could then split our time between the cottage and Baker Street, if we had such a desire.”

“You’re serious, ‘Lock?” Mycroft asked, no hint of malice in his voice.

“Quite.” Sherlock said after a brief nod from John.

“Who shall I make the deed out to then?”

“John Holmes. As a wedding present, of course. We’ll have a small private ceremony on Christmas Eve, you’ll officiate, of course, with a bigger celebration come summer once the twins have been born.”

-“To John?”  
-“Me?”

Both John and Mycroft looked at Sherlock in surprise. Omega’s didn't own property, not that it was illegal or anything, it just didn't happen. So the idea of john’s name being on the deed, made John gasp.

“Of course John.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, “if something were to happen to me, and my name were on the deed, it would take some fancy legal footwork for John and the children to remain there. Something I don't doubt you could do, with ease, Mycroft, but something I would like to avoid.”

“Very well, I'll see to the arrangements myself.” Mycroft gave one final nod and the car fell back into silence. Well, as silent as a car carrying a puppy and a 14 month old could get.   
  


***   
  


“I'm surprised you let him take her.” Sherlock came up behind John and wrapped his arms around his mate, watching Mycroft and Evidence below them through the window.

“I'm surprised you didn't tell him to change drivers.” John cocked his head to the side and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s cheek. “She’ll probably bite Andrew if he tries to touch her.”

“Serves him right.” Sherlock returned the kiss and nuzzled his chin against the top of John head. John giggled and watched the black car drive away, already fleeing a twinge of loneliness creeping through his body. 

“Actually, I was going to see if Mrs. Hudson would keep an eye out for her tonight, John slipped out of Sherlock’s arms and playfully stepped just out of his reach. “I was going to ask you to bite me. That is, if you can catch me.” John pulled off his jumper revealing a blue button up underneath, the one that Evidence had sented earlier.

Sherlock sniffed the air and his pupils dilated at the scent John was giving off. It promised sex, good, great, fantastically mind blowing sex, if only he played the game. And oh, the game  _ was _ on. He prowled forward, a deep rumbling making his chest positively vibrate as John, his hands clasped behind his back and neck teasingly tilted to the side, backed slowly away. It was a game of cat and mouse, John being the mouse. Sherlock pounced, but despite his speed and agility, John sidestepped him and giggled when Sherlock stumbled into the table.  

“Oh, come on  _ Alpha _ …” John sang out, popping open the top three buttons of his jumper as he slid between their two chairs and sidestepped a box of Christmas decorations so his back was facing the kitchen. “Come catch me, claim me, mark me, show me I'm yours.” 

Sherlock’s cock instantly swelled to full length at John’s words. His Omega was  _ never _ like this. Not even during heat. And it made his head spin. It should be so easy, to take the three steps he knew it took to walk over to John and pin him against the wall. But he found that his legs wouldn't, no, couldn't move. He was glued to the spot, cock straining against his trousers, sniffing and licking at the air, desperate for this new scent John was tormenting him with.

“John…”

“Mm?” The Omega teased, taking another step back, his shirt now fully open showing off his stomach and swollen nipples. 

“Can’t…. move.” Sherlock groaned, willing his legs to cooperate. 

“No, of course you can't. We’re not defenseless, you know. Us Omega’s. See, we’ve got this little trick we like to use…” John rolled his neck to the side, giving Sherlock a full view of his bond bite. “We can use your desire against you. Your legs, they feel sluggish, right? Like you're wading through mud?” When Sherlock nodded John just grinned at him. “It's self defense, really, we can paralyze you with your own desire.  Or,” John smirked and shimmied out of his trousers, “use it as foreplay. Come on, come catch me.”

John, now in just his pants, ducked into the kitchen and began to giggle. Sherlock growled. His body from his navel down felt like it was made out of lead. Even his clock felt too heavy. He tried to move his left foot, but only succeeded in wiggling his toes. Once John's scent was less prevalent, however, Sherlock found that he was able to move, with some difficulty however. And the closer he got to John, the harder it was to make his limbs obey.

He entered their shared bedroom and whimpered at his mate, who was laying in the center of the bed, naked and stroking his own cock. How dare his Omega touch himself. It was his job, as Alpha, to please his mate. He should be doing that, he should be milking each ounce of pleasure out of that gorgeous creature. 

“John…” Sherlock growled possessively and jumped onto the bed grabbing John’s hands and tearing them away from his cock. “Mine!” He pinned John’s hands to the bed and stared down at the doctor. His hair was greying, he had creases on his forehead, laugh lines around his eyes, and the most gorgeous smile on his face.

“Take off your clothes, Sherlock. I want you naked when you scent me.” John effortlessly pulled his hands out of Sherlock’s grip, placed both palms on Sherlock's shoulders and pushed. Giggling when his Alpha tumbled backwards with a low growl. 

“Hurry up, Sherlock!” John demanded, taking his cock in his hands again. 

“Yes, alright!” Sherlock hissed, suddenly mad at his clothing for being so very much in the way.  He tore at his shirt, ripping the buttons open in his impatience. His trousers were next. He let out a needy moan when the pressure on his cock dissipated as he pushed his trousers down his thighs.  He couldn't tear his pants off fast enough, and once he was fully naked John wrapped a hand around Sherlock's neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

“John…” Sherlock whimpered into the kiss. He couldn't remember the last time John had affected him so much. Even in the throws of heat John had never acted like this. So.. whorish, needy, wanting.

“Need you, Sherlock.” John moaned as he writhed on the bed beneath Sherlock, his hard cock rubbing up against Sherlock's thigh. It took every ounce of control Sherlock possessed not to lift John’s legs up in the air and take him right there and then. But he controlled himself, tonight he had more important things to do than simply  _ fucking. _

“Shh… I'm right here, John.” Sherlock nuzzled their noses together and inhaled deeply. “I'm going to scent you now, luv. Just lay back and relax. I promise this will feel good now stay still, and no more tricks, I can't promise how much control I'll have.” 

“Mmm.” John smiled softly and relaxed against the bed, his eyes closing in pleased anticipation.

Sherlock glanced down at his mate, suddenly unsure how he should start. He closed his eyes and let instinct take over. On all fours above his mate he lowered his head and began by rubbing his nose in small circles just under John’s jaw. He took John's head in both hands, marveling at the ease in which his Omega let him maneuver his head. He moved it back and forth, swiping his tongue over John's jaw, then licked his way down John's neck.

“Okay?” He chanced opening his eyes, and gave a soft little cooing noise when John, eyes glazed over and panting hard, simply nodded. “Tell me… if you want me to stop.”

“No, keep going. Please.” John panted out and rolled his hips against Sherlock’s thigh. “I want to come like this.”

“As you wish.” Sherlock mumbled then quickly returned to his task. He licked and nipped at John’s chest, causing his Mate to suck in a sharp breath of pleasure, then cried out as Sherlock’s teeth latched onto one of his nipples. He didn't linger there long, but moved on to the next one, then across his sternum and down to his belly button, licking and sucking marks onto John’s perfect body.  

John’s breathing hitched in anticipation, expecting Sherlock to move lower. But instead Sherlock kissed his way back up John’s body. He lifted up one of John's arms and rubbed his face along his sides, his armpits, licked his way down each arm and between every finger. Only after he had kissed and rubbed his cheeks against inch of John’s upper body did he move lower.

Sherlock buried his nose into the blond curled at the base of John’s cock and inhaled deeply then rubbed his cheek against John’s proud cock before moving lower and biting at the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. John moaned and spread his legs wider, purring as Sherlock dragged his tongue lower and lower down his thighs. Sherlock kissed, sucked, bit, nipped, and rubbed his cheek along every inch of exposed skin, smelling John's every growing arousal. 

“Come on darling, come for me…” Sherlock moved his attention back towards John's groin, licking around just the base of John's cock.  He dragged his nose over the throbbing member and felt John's moans of need go right to his cock, but he ignored his own need in favor of wrapping his lips around the head of John’s cock. It only took one strong suck from Sherlock for John to cry out and spend himself down Sherlock's throat. 

Watching John’s face contort in pleasure was all Sherlock needed. He took his heavy cock in his own hand, John still moaning and panting through the aftershocks, looked up at his Alpha and licked his lips hungrily. John watched as Sherlock stroked himself and parted his lips as an invitation. Sherlock moaned greedily and straddled John's chest, pressing the tip of his cock to John's lips. The Omega purred and flicked his tongue out, running it in circles around his Alpha’s leaking cock. 

Sherlock was so far gone from his scenting that it only took one filthy, sultry look and his  _ very _ talented tongue from John to send Sherlock over the edge. With a loud grunt Sherlock spent himself deep in his Omega’s throat, growling with primal need when John swallowed most of his semen. What he didn't swallow, John scooped up in his hands and rubbed into his stomach. Sherlock watched, fascinated, as John scented himself in such a purely Omega way. 

“Sherlock… bite me. Please… bite me.” John tilted his neck to the side, revealing the silver bite mark. 

“Mine!” Sherlock surged forward and sunk his teeth into the scar.

“Yours.” John purred and went lax in Sherlock's grip. When Sherlock finally released his teeth from John’s neck he fell back on the bed, fully spent and curled his body around his mate.

“We should…” Sherlock purred as John snuggled against his body, “change the sheets.”

“No, leave them.” John yawned. 

“But they're covered in blood and.. well… us.”

“Mmm I know. Isn't it fantastic?” John murmured silently, already mostly asleep. 

“Hm. Yeah, it is.” Sherlock smiled and placed a kiss against John's hair. 

“Goodnight, my big strong Alpha.”

“Night my stubborn Omega, I love you.”

“Mmm love you too.”


	11. 14th December: Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one of our case has started. These will be short chapters because if I draw them out I'll suuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkk at writing them. Day two of our case is being written down, but I have the whole thing outlined!
> 
> Nothing like a nice christmas Mystery!

**14th December**

 

* * *

 

“Yoo-hoo!” Mrs. Hudson popped her head into the sitting room as she gave the open door a soft knock. “Client, boys!”

John and Sherlock shared an excited. It had been weeks since they’d had a case, and Sherlock’s antics were starting to get under John's skin. 

“Mrs. Hudson, would you watch…” John began to ask, but was quickly cut off by His landlady’s tutting.

“Not your babysitter, dear.” She scolded, even as she bent down to scoop up Evidence. “Right in here, dear, mind the baby gate.” 

Upon hearing that their client was already just outside their sitting room, Sherlock sprung to his feet and positioned himself directly between John and the door. He squared his shoulders and prepared himself in the off chance he needed to protect his pregnant mate. 

“None of that, Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson gave the detective a stern look as she stepped aside, making way for a young, scared looking, woman. Sherlock took one look at her bond bite and instantly relaxed. 

“I do apologize, Ms…”

“Wells.” She offered, stepping over the baby gait and standing awkwardly just inside the sitting room, out of place having not been invited in by the Alpha of the house.

“I apologize Ms. Wells.  But I do have to be careful who I let into my little sanctuary, what with John pregnant. Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable.” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to sit in John’s chair, knowing that his would spell of Alpha (and not  _ her  _ Alpha) and would be more comfortable sitting in a spot that smelled of her and John’s common gender. “John, darling, take my chair.”

“Mm ta.” John smiled fondly at his mate and snuggled down in his armchair. Sherlock pulled over one of the wooden chairs that clients squally sat in, and positioned himself next to John, placing a hand on John’s knee.

“I didn't’ realize you had a family…” Ms. Wells blushed, unable to meet Sherlock’s gaze. “Had I know, I would have asked to meet somewhere neutral.

“And I would have insisted here, where we can all be more comfortable.” Sherlock smiled, and not a fake smile, genuinely doing his best to calm the visibly shaken woman down. “Now, pray, what brings you to seek out my services?”

“It's silly, really.” She shifted uncomfortably in John’s armchair for a moment then brought her eyes up to meet, first John’s, then Sherlock’s eyes. “I think.. my mate… we’re engaged to be married you see… well, I think Will is behind it…”

“Behind what?” John asked, smiling gently at her surprise at a bonded Omega speaking out of turn.

“Well you see, I… I'm allergic to pears, only will and my mum know that. I've only just found out. Today while I was cleaning the doorbell rang.  When I answered the door no one was there. But there was a box, like the kind mail order roses come in, sitting on the threshold. “It's nearly will and I’s first bonding anniversary. Thinking he was being sweet I brought the box inside and placed it on the table. Opening it, I saw that instead of roses, there were a dozen pear  branches!”

“How could you tell they were pear?” 

“They still had the fruit attached, and I knew they were meant for me, because there as a card.” She handed the card over to Sherlock who snatched it from her trembling fingers and ran it under his nose to sniff at it before reading the simple message.  _ ‘Sara, with love.’  _ He then handed it over to John, who frowned at the vague message.

“Well…” Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin and closed is eyes. “it sounds like you hardly need our help. Why didn't you simply take this matter to the police? Even the imbeciles at Scotland Yard…”

“What he means,” John cut in, “is.. well, we can see that you're upset. But, we don’t see why. And please, this isn't us belittling you. Sherlock isn't apt to ignore you simply because you're an Omega. He’s, we’re, not like that. Sara, may I call you that?”

“Yes, of course.” She nodded timidly, but visibly relaxed at being addressed by another Omega. 

“I guess what we mean to ask, is has your…” John couldn't bring himself to say mate, 

Omega’s only called their partners mates if they were closely bonded, two people becoming one. Like himself and Sherlock. “Has your partner given you reason to believe this is from him. Is it his handwriting?” He was doubtful, even to his eyes he could tell it was written by a woman. 

“He’s been working late, or so he says. We’ve been fighting…” she admitted, eyes downcast and shame written all over her face. “The engagement was a last ditch effort to stay together. We were heat bonded, it wasn't planned, we didn't love each other….”

“Ahh.” John nodded as understanding washed over him. Lost in his revelation he nearly missed Sherlock’s confusion. “Sorry, luv, I’ll explain later. Sara, had either of you talked about chemically removing the bond?” 

“I did, last night, during an argument.” 

“Miss Wells, I’ll take the case, but there is nothing more I can do for you until there has been a new development.” Sherlock stood and fished a business card out of his jacket pocket, “Take my card, and call me the moment something happens.” 

“Right, I’ll walk you out,” John watched as Sherlock moved to the sofa and sank down, eyes closed and fingers steepled under his chin, “He’ll be like that for a while and I should go save my landlady from a toddler who is long overdue for a nap.” 

“He’s not like most Alpha’s, is he?” Sara asked as she let John lead her down the stairs.

“Uh. No.” John laughed as he paused by their front door. “Not at all.” 

“Right…” She nodded then took John’s lack of further explanation as a her queue to leave. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Well, Evie is asleep. So much for ‘Not Tired Papa!’ Remind me,” John sighed as he sat down in his chair and ran a hand over his stomach, “why did I agree to have more of your stubborn offspring?”

“You said ‘Ahh.’ and you didn't agree… it just sort of happened.” Sherlock opened his eyes and moved from the sofa to his chair, watching John with a keen gaze. “Why did you say Ah?”

“When?” John rolled his eyes and tried to catch up with Sherlock’s through process. 

“Earlier. When she mentioned heat bonding.” Sherlock snapped and smacked his hands down on the arms of his chair. 

“Oh yes, that.” John nodded and let out a deep sigh. “Most Omegas, before they’ve even officially presented, are betrothed to an Alpha. The Omega’s parents receive a dowry, financial now, but back in the past it was goods. It was meant to prove to the parents that the Alpha could care for his mate, and whatever offspring they were to have.” 

“Yes, I know this, John. I went to school.” Sherlock sighed and growled at his mate. 

“Patience, Sherlock.” John continued, not at all put off by his Alpha’s impatience. “Some Omegas come from families who either don’t believe in old fashion traditions, or simply don’t care enough to find a betrothed for their Omega children.

“Which one were you?” Sherlock cut in as he dragged his eyes over John’s body.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Your parents named you after your grandfather, which shows tradition. I’m guessing after what you told me about your father your father didn’t care to find his Omega son a mate.” Sherlock sucked in a breath and closed his eyes when John’s face read that he was dead on.

“Right yes. Omega’s who are not bonded to their Alpha’s after their first heat, find a way to carry on with life on their own. However, sometimes, despite doing our best to prevent it from happening, we get caught out in a not so ideal place when our heat hits. And in even less ideal situations, some  _ friendly _ Alpha decides to  _ help _ . And just can’t stop himself from biting the Omega in the throws of passion. Heat bonds lack traditional Omega/Alpha courtship, which is crucial for a strong bond.”

“So it is possible for a bonded Omega, or Alpha,” Sherlock added, “to retain feelings for someone outside of the bond?”

“It’s rare… but it has happened.” John affirmed as he pulled himself out of his chair and headed for the kitchen, ignoring Sherlock’s grumblings.

“But how does that HELP?” Sherlock growled and ruffled his hair.

“Hush!” John popped his head back into the lounge, giving Sherlock a deadly stare. “If you wake her up, I will kill you.”


	12. 15th December: Day Two

“Sherlock! Phone!” John shouted over his shoulder from the kitchen, where Sherlock’s mobile was buzzing away on the worktop. 

“Answer it!” the command came from the other room.

“Can’t! Evie on one hip, groceries on the other. Answer it yourself.” John ignored the small part of him that desperately wanted to obey his Alpha and put Evidence down on the floor just in time to catch the tower of groceries before the tumbled to the floor. “Really must stop trying to take it all up at once…” 

“What use is having an Omega if he won't listen to me!?” Sherlock grumbled as he stomped into the room.

“Oh, I don’t know. Wouldn’t be to have a mate, have a family and live happily ever after,” John grumbled, casting his mate a daring look, “definitely not that. Nope.”

“Nope…” Evidence agreed, shaking her head clung to John’s leg, making his job of walking across the kitchen that much more difficult.

Sherlock meanwhile had snatched up his mobile and moved back into the lounge to answer it. John could hear, but not quite make out what Sherlock was saying. After straining his ears for a few minutes he gave up and continued putting the shopping away, with Evidence’s ‘help’. He had just finished putting away the cold items when Sherlock burst into the kitchen with a wild grin on his face.

“She called again! John, we have a case!” Sherlock pulled on his coat and headed to the door, but stopped when John obviously wasn’t following him. “Well, are you coming?”

“We have a child! I can’t just follow you spur of the moment anymore, you know that!” John rolled his eyes and gestured to the mess in the kitchen. Bags full of non perishable groceries were piled on the small kitchen table and Evidence, who was tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a snuggle, was still clinging to John’s leg looking up at him with wide eyes. “Sweetheart, I can’t… not this time.” 

“No…” Sherlock sighed and stepped back into the room, taking John’s head in both of this, now gloved, hands. “Next time?” He pressed their foreheads together, already mourning the loss of his loyal companion.

“Maybe.” John sighed and pressed his lips tenderly against Sherlock’s, “Now go, solve me a murder. Or whatever this case is…” he swatted at Sherlock’s bum as Sherlock dashed out of the room. Turning around and facing the room, the shopping, and his now crying daughter, he sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders. He had years of military training. He’d survived bombings and being shot at. He could handle a little bit of domestic turmoil. 

“Right. One thing at a time. You my dear need a new nappy, a snack, a cuddle, and a nap. After that, I’ll tackle the kitchen.” 

“Bath?” Evidence looked up at her Papa and tugged on his leg. “Please?” 

“Mmm… Alright darling.”  John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Not going to stay home and be your little house Omega..."  John quoted himself, remembering what he had told Sherlock just after they bonded. “Evie, you tell your daddy that we need a nanny. Or… Clients who respect shopping days. And nap time!” 

Meanwhile as Evidence was getting the bubble bath of her life, Sherlock was on the other side of London investigating the deaths of one of Sara’s pet mourning doves. One of them, the female, had been killed. Her neck had been necks had been snapped and someone had gone through the trouble plucking her feathers off and had placed the pile of feathers beside the cage. The other dove was mournfully singing over his mate’s dead body.

“And they were like this when you came home?” Sherlock asked, picking up a handful of grey feathers and sniffing them.

“Yes, I came home from christmas shopping and found them like this.” She sobbed, looking desperately at Sherlock. “They were a bonding present from my sister. They mate for life.” 

“The male won't make it through the night.” Sherlock noted, and found himself toying with the thought of what he’d do if something ever happened to John. It was a known fact that Omega’s, once bonded, couldn’t survive if their Alpha were to die. Alpha's would grieve, but would survive. His and John’s bond however was stronger than most, and he honest began to wonder if he would survive losing John.

“Mr. Holmes?” Sara’s voice snapped Sherlock out of his thoughts and he shook his head, clearing away the painful thoughts.

“Right, Sara!” he spun around and took in the scene, satisfied that there was nothing else to be discovered. “Is there somewhere you can go tonight? Someplace safe? A family member, friend?”

“What will I tell my Alpha? He doesn’t like when I’m away.” 

“Tell him you need time apart, and if he has any respect for you he’ll give you time. Give him some crap about wanting to strengthen your bond. That usually works.” 

“I’ll go to my sisters. Her Alpha has a farm just outside the city. I go there often, to help her with the children. Could bring them their christmas presents.” 

“Yes yes, wonderful.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, not bothering to pretend to have any interest in her domestic life. “You have my number, call if the need arises. I’ll keep working on my end.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” 

“Sherlock, please. Mr. Holmes is my brother.” Sherlock pulled his scarf back on then buttoned his coat. “Now, if you don’t mind… I can sense that John is quite overwhelmed with our daughter. She’s starting to sense that John is pregnant, and hasn’t quite come to terms with it. Domestic bliss, I believe the general populace calls it. Hell, is what my mate says.” Sherlock grinned then showed himself out, glad to finally be out of the other Alpha’s nest.

 

***

 

“Evidence, sweetheart, I know you’re trying to help… but please, put the potatoes down.” John sighed and bent down to take the bag of potatoes out of his daughter's hand before she dropped them.

“But I help, Papa,” She pouted and plopped her butt down on the floor.

“Hmm, you want to help?” her face lit up and she nodded so hard it gave John whiplash, “Alright then. Can you take this into the loo for Papa?” John handed her a roll of toilet paper and grinned as his daughter waddled off into the bathroom. A few minutes later he looked up when he heard footsteps in the hall and smiled.

“Evie, Daddy’s home!” he called out and braced himself for her excitement. However instead of the expected squeal he was met with silence. “Silence is golden… unless you have a toddler, then silence is suspicious.” He muttered half to the room, and have to Gladstone who looked up sleepily from his bed by the door. 

John put down the shopping and quietly crept down the hall. He looked in the bathroom first, but was greeted with an empty room. The door leading into his and Sherlock's bedroom was open, and guessing at what must have happened John smiled. He made his way quietly into the bedroom and found his daughter curled up in the middle of their bed, already mostly asleep. Unable to resist such a sight John pulled back the covers and crawled in next to her, smiling when she snuggled up against his chest with a sigh. 

“You, little miss, are adorable and it's a wonder your father and I get anything done with you around.” He sighed as he pulled her close and began stroking her hair. He buried his nose against her and inhaled deeply.

“I've been asking myself that for fourteen months.” Sherlock whispered as he stepped into the room. “Leaving you both at home is becoming more and more difficult for me. She's growing up so fast. I'm afraid she’ll learn a new word while I'm out and I’ll miss it.”

“Sherlock Holmes, is that sentiment I smell?” John grinned up at his mate, watching as Sherlock toed off his shoes, then scooted over when the mattress dipped as Sherlock joined them. Sherlock settled on his side with his chest against John's back, resting his chin on the top of John's head. 

“So, how did it go?” John pulled Sherlock's arm over him and rested his hand over Sherlock's, running his thumb over the backs of Sherlock's knuckles. 

“Boring. Dead dove. I'm beginning to regret taking the case.” Sherlock huffed out, his breath causing John's hair to puff slightly. 

“No you're not.” John chuckled softly as he scooted back against his mate. “You're right chuffed to be on a case again.”

“Mmm, when did you become so observant?” Sherlock echoed John's chuckle and kissed the top of his head. 

“When I gave birth to your offspring, do do believe.” 

“Mm. I'll have to watch myself then. Are you napping as well?” 

“No, just having a snuggle. Won't be long before we have two new little ones and snuggles like this will be hard to come by.”

“Mmm.. I'll help clean up the kitchen later, if you'd like.”

“Ahhh. No. Thanks. Last time you helped clean the kitchen you replaced all the eggs with tongues. I'll manage. You can take the dog out to pee.”

“Remind me to order my brother a bag of coal for Christmas as a thank you for the dog.”  
  
“Mm that is the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say.” John laughed as he sat up. “Come on, before we wake her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the case! Day three is mostly written. I have company coming for Christmas. But I promise I will get through this than be back to a normal posting schedule right after new years!


	13. 16th December: Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un edited. Posted straight from my iPad. Life should be going back to normal Monday, so you can expect better updates from me! I promise!

“Mycroft, this is important!” Sherlock hissed into the phone, one hand desperately tugging at his curls. He was literally begging his brother for help and he hated it.

  
“Sherlock, I have more important things to do with my time than being your personal babysitting service.” Mycroft sighed and Sherlock knew he was losing the battle. He hit the mute button on his phone and shook his head at John, who was waiting by the door with Evidence on one hip, coats already on.

  
“Give me the phone.” John stepped forward and held out his hand. Sherlock shrugged and placed his mobile on John's palm. John gave Sherlock on of his deadly “I’m so angry I’m smiling” smiles, and mashed the unmute button.

  
“Mycroft Bloody Holmes, you will have Anthea here in ten minutes. You will take Evidence, and you will watch her, and keep her happy, for however bloody long it it takes for Sherlock and I to drive out to our client!” John growled into the phone, and for a moment Sherlock wondered how it was possible that John was an Omega and not an Alpha.

  
“And why is that, John?” Mycroft did absolutely nothing to hide his bored tone, but Sherlock could sense there was a bit of a raw edge to it.

  
“Because! We’re hosting Mummy and Father for FOUR nights during Christmas! Here! In our already cramped flat! Because you can’t be arsed-”

  
“Language, John!” Sherlock whispered, casting Evidence a worried glance.

  
“Can’t be bothered to put them up in your bloody mansion! I have to sleep downstairs in Mrs. H’s spare room, NOT in my nest that my mate set up for his pregnant Omega.” John was practically shaking with rage, Mycroft had called them earlier that morning, informing them that his and Sherlock’s parents would be staying with them during Christmas, and John had yet to get over it.

  
“Ah, yes… It appears Anthea is already on her way. Lovely chat, Doctor Watson, do take care and give my best to my brother.” The line beeped, indicating that Mycroft had hung up, and John forcefully pressed the mobile phone against Sherlock’s chest before spinning around and stomping down the stairs.

  
“All sorted then?” Sherlock called out, thankful for the distance between himself and his aggravated mate.

  
“All sorted.” John shouted back up the stairs, then there were the sounds of him angrily pulling the pram out of the downstairs closet. Sherlock took in a deep breath and thanked his lucky stars that John Watson had never decided to go into any sort of criminal business. He bounded down the stairs and winked at his daughter who was sitting on the last step, before taking hold of one of John’s shoulders and spinning him around to face him.

  
“John, we do not have to give up our bed. In fact, I insist upon it. I’ll not have my mate sleeping anywhere but in our nest. My parents can sleep down here, or they can get a hotel. I honestly don’t care where they sleep, a lilo in Evie’s room for all I care. However, I need you to calm… er… stop worrying. It isn’t good for you, or the babies. Now please get Evidence up off the stairs, they’re filthy… and I’ll get the pram. Alright?”

  
“I can manage just fine, thank you…” a very frustrated John spat out, followed by a sigh and a growl. “On second thought…” John stepped back and put his hands in the air, surrendering his frustration to his Alpha.

  
“I know you can manage. You manage to do an awful lot for an Omega who's carrying twins. Not to seem rude, but being your age, I'm impressed with how well you keep up, with me, and with everything else.” Sherlock gently guided John away from the closet and after a moment of trying to untangle the pram from a handful of winter scarves and hats, managed to pull it out.

  
“Thanks.” John muttered, feeling a little less defeated after Sherlock’s bit of praise. “It's not hard… managing, with your help.”

  
“That’s my job, as your Alpha.” Sherlock bent down and nuzzled his nose into the space just behind John's ear, kissing his hairline as he pulled away. John instantly relaxed and let out a deep breath.

  
“Don't know how you do that… calm me down like that. But thanks.” He returned the kiss before bending down and holding out his hands for his daughter.

  
“Perks of being your Alpha, I guess.” Sherlock gave John one of his rare smiles. The kind that made his eyes turn aqua blue and go soft around the edges, thus ensuring that John’s heart properly melted in his chest. With Evidence balanced on one hip, and his Alpha properly being what John could only describe as sweet, the Omega suddenly found himself wanting to usher his family back up the stairs to spend the rest of the day snuggled in their den. Instead he squared his shoulders and snuck a look outside. Sighing he spotted Mycroft’s signature black town car parked just outside the door.

  
“It’s stupid…” John muttered as he adjusted Evidence’s scarf for the third time. “I don’t want to let her go. The thought of being apart…” John softly trailed off and kissed his daughter’s rosy cheek.

  
“Feels like your heart is breaking.” Sherlock whispered so quietly that John nearly didn’t hear him. When he turned to look at Sherlock, his Alpha was staring intently as Evidence. “Every time I leave either of you, I have to will my feet to take me in the opposite direction. It got worse when I realized you were pregnant again.”

  
“Sherlock.” John mewled and closed the space between them, the waiting car currently forgotten. “I… I never knew.”

  
“No…” Sherlock smiled sadly, then placed a hand on the door. “Shall we? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back and can be together. As a family.” John gave his mate a tight nod.

  
After insuring that their daughter was secured properly the two fathers watched as the car drove off containing their precious bundled. Sherlock broke the spell by magically summoning a taxi out of thin air and soon they were off.

  
After fighting traffic, and traversing bumpy back country roads, John and Sherlock finally arrived at the small farm that was their destination. Sherlock stepped of the cab the moment it came to a halt. By the time John had paid (with Sherlock's wallet) and exited the car, Sherlock was twirling and sniffing the air.

  
“What?” John cast Sherlock a concerned look, “should I have brought my gun. I knew I should have brought my gun.”

  
“No, John. Do you smell that?” Sherlock waved his hand in the air and inhaled deeply once more.

  
John, confused, sniffed the air and shrugged his shoulders. “All I smell is fresh air.”

  
“Exactly. Fresh, unpolluted air.” Sherlock gave one more sniff then began walking towards the farmhouse. “Sussex would have that lovely smell of ocean..”

  
“Sherlock, we talked about this last night.” John instantly rolled his eyes and let out a exasperated sigh. “We’re not moving. Not until I've had the twins. I want to give birth at home. Where it smells like us.”

  
“So what, I'll have be forced to hear you bitch about the stairs for the next 5 months?” Sherlock flicked his collar up as it had started to droop on one side and cast John a sideways glance.

  
“I don't bitch!”

  
“Yeah you do.” Sherlock called over his shoulder as he approached the house, leaving his mate to waddle after him.

  
“I don’t… bloody… bitch…” John huffed, placing a hand on his stomach and another on his back as he hurried after Sherlock. “And I would… appreciate it, if you would BLOODY WAIT FOR ME.”

  
“Bitching, John… isn't polite in front of clients you know.” Sherlock suppressed his grin and gave the cottage door a firm knock before stepping back and placing his hands behind his back, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

  
“Jesus.. Sherlock, you’re impossible.” John spat out and just managed to make the features on his face appear to be civil when the door opened.

  
“Hello!” Sara opened the door and let her eyes sweep from Sherlock to John, “Oh, you’ve brought your mate.” her eyes lit up at the sight of John, then frowned when she saw him holding his stomach. “Everything alright?”

  
“Yes, fine. Just my bloody Alpha has long legs. That’s all.” John made a show of playfully jabbing Sherlock in the ribs, only Sherlock could tell from the way John’s elbow attempted to force its way between two ribs, that he was feeling less than playful.

  
“I… tend to forget he’s pregnant… When I’m on a case…” Sherlock shrugged as if such a thing were normal. When the young Omega gave John a worried look John simply smiled and waved her off.

  
“Don’t mind us, we’re not exactly your average couple. But we wouldn’t trade what we have for the world, even if he is a tall bloke. From what Sherlock told me, you’re the one with the problem?” he added, trying to take the attention away from his swollen stomach.

  
“Oh! Yes.” Sara held up finger, bidding them to wait a moment, then disappeared. She returned a moment later with a jacket. “Right out here…” she pointed towards a small building just behind the house. “My sister refuses to leave the house… her Apha is away. Too scared. Rambling, sorry, bit nervous myself.”

  
“Sorry, but you're afraid of a chicken coop?” John did his best to make the question sound normal, masking his skepticism by clearing his throat.

  
“Well, what's in it…” Sara opened a small door that was low to the ground. Sherlock, wasting no time, got down on his haunches and peered in.

  
“Wasn't like that this morning?” Sherlock stuck his head into the coup and looked around. When he pulled his head out he had to put his hand on John's shoulder in an effort to stop his mate from looking. “Not with your stomach, John. Let's work on keeping breakfast down before we add in mutilated chickens.”

  
“Jesus…” John felt his insides roll at the very thought of what must be inside the coop and placed a hand over his mouth. “No. Jesus…”

  
“Doctor Watson? Are you alright?” Sara eyed John worriedly, noting how the doctor had grown paler.

  
“Bit of morning sickness, be alright. Thanks. Just gonna… go over here.” John muttered and waddled back over to the front of the hour where the chicken coop was out of sight.

  
“So…” Sherlock watched John until he was out of sight, snapping to attention again and spinning around. “Pears, doves, now chickens. Clearly someone is trying to send you a message, but what? What is the message?”

  
“I… don't…” Sara began but Sherlock cut her off.

  
“Whoever it is, knows you. Followed you here. But WHY?” Sherlock pulled at his hair with both hands and groaned. “If they wanted to harm you, they would have done it by now.”

  
“So, is it safe to go back home? Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. But I want to go home…”

  
“Yes'm I'm sure being away from your Alpha has it tolls on you.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, and made a mental note to thank John for not being a clingy Omega. “As for me and my mate, I think we’ll take advantage of having a babysitter and go out to dinner. Just the two of us. Please, let me know what your stalker has in store for you tomorrow… I suggest staying home. Might not be safe to venture out. I'll have one of my network keep an eye on the house though, so no need to worry.”

  
With that Sherlock pulled his coat tighter around him and walked off toward John, who was leaning up against the side of the house looking rather pale.

  
“John, what's wrong?” Sherlock placed a hand on John shoulder and leaned down until their eyes were on the same level.

  
“Just tired. Feel sick. Bloody hate being pregnant.” John grumbled and pushed himself to a standing position and pushed passed Sherlock. “And I'm bloody cold. Shall we get back to the city?”

  
“John…” Sherlock stalked up behind John, then stepped directly in front of him, making the Omega chose between a full stop or walking around his Alpha. John chose to walk around letting their shoulders brush together, making Sherlock roll his eyes as John's snow of dominance. “Tomorrow… you're calling your gp. It's high time we schedule an appointment.”

  
“Sherlock, I'm pregnant. Not sick. I don't need a doctor telling me what to eat and what not to drink. I've already done this once before. Remember?”

  
“What I remember, John, is taking my unconscious mate to the hospital and watching as he and my unborn daughter fought for their lives. Don't make me order you. Because I will. This is not something I take lightly.”

  
“Yes, alright… fine. But I'll go to the first appointment alone. Don't want you frightening off the poor git who gets stuck with me.” John stopped off, not wanting to listen to his Alpha while at the same time wanting to pull him into his arms, reassuring him that he was alright. Instead he shook his head, clearing himself of any and all nesting thoughts and kept walking down the front path.

  
“I'm going.” Sherlock hurried after John, reached to grab his elbow but thought better of it, instead letting out a frustrated growl.

  
“You'll sit in the waiting room. With Evidence. Or you'll stay home. Understand?” John, before clinging into the waiting cab, turned around and pointed a finger at his mate, who grimaced but nodded his head once in consent.

  
“Yes, alright. But you’ll tell me how it went?” Sherlock opened the door for John and held it as John climbed in.

  
“Yes, if it will shut you up.”

  
“Only way too.” Sherlock grinned and slid in beside his mate. Pleased with the outcome of this little tiff. He might not have gotten his complete way, but when it came to telling John Watson what to do, this was as much of a win as could be asked for.


	14. 17th December: Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of domestic fluff. After this new episode... I just had to write a John Watson who WASNT FUCKING TRASH.
> 
> EDITED on Feb 1st. 
> 
> Ao3 has been giving me issues, and it deleted a good chunk of this chapter! sorry guys! I didn't notice it until someone left a comment on a more recent chapter!

 

Yes. His name is John Watson. He's 38 years old… yes we understand he's at high risk. Yes we should have called sooner.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at his phone and continued pacing the kitchen. “He's four months pregnant. Twins we were told at the A&E. No we weren't there for the pregnancy. John had bronchitis. Yes he's fine now.” 

“What… the  _ hell _ are you doing?” The bedroom door opened and a sleepy, yet pissed off John emerged from their room, wearing only Sherlock's dressing gown and a deadly smile. 

“Simply getting your attention.” Sherlock smirked and tossed his mobile onto the table. “It isn't even turned on. But if you don't call by noon, I know how to turn my mobile back on.”

“You know, there are times I wonder why I love you.” John muttered and stepped over to the kettle. 

“No you don't.” Sherlock smirked again then bent down and held his hands out in the direction of their bedroom. “Come here my little bee. Did Papa wake you?” He cast John a wink, fueling his Omega’s annoyance then went back to coaxing Evidence out of the bedroom. John leaned over the table for a look and smiled despite himself. 

Evidence was leaning against the doorframe, one hand in a fist running the sleep from her eyes while the other was tightly clutching Mr. Bee to her chest. Her curls were frizzy and wild but she had the biggest grin on her face as she nodded to Sherlock then ran to him. 

“You morning people disgust me.” John laughed as he began fixing his tea. Tossing The spoon in the sink John took his mug and stomped off towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?”

“To enjoy this cup of tea away from you crazy morning people. In the shower. Shower tea. I do prefer shower beer. But thanks to you I can't enjoy that for another 5 months.” Without even glancing in Sherlock direction, or making any comment regarding calling his GP John closed the bathroom door behind him and groaned. Sherlock, despite being a gorgeous prat, was right. He was high risk. Which was the exact reason he'd pushed off this phone call for so long. 

John placed his tea on a shelf in the far corner of the shower and turned the water on. Once the water was hot enough that steam was snaking its way over the top of the shower curtain, John slipped out of Sherlock’s dressing gown and stepped into the shower. Out in the kitchen Sherlock picked up Evidence and spun her around in the air, eliciting a squeal from his daughter. 

“Don't mind your Papa. He’ll be amiable once he's had some tea. Bit of a grouch first thing in the morning. Some days I wonder how he got by in the army.”

“I dunno.” Evie grinned and shrugged her shoulders as Sherlock placed her back on the floor.

“No, I suppose you don't.” Sherlock sighed and stretched. “Right, I suppose I should feed you, John obviously won't be keen on cooking. Oatmeal it is, and then perhaps I can finishes cataloging those thumbnails.”

“Eww….” Evidence grimaced and shook her head. “No oatmeal. Gross.”

“Mmm… quite right. Toast then.” Sherlock sighed and moved towards the worktop just as his phone chimed. He glanced at the screen and rolled his eyes at the text from Sara

_ “Will is glad I’m back. He bought me lovebirds to replace my doves.” _

 

***

 

"Where are you going?" Sherlock bit back a snarl and did his best to look up casually from his experiment.    
  
"Going out. To do the shopping. Thanks to your boredom the other day, we only got half our list." John glared at Sherlock as he began to put his coat on.    
  
"But you're..."   
  
"Pregnant." John cut in, changing his expression from determined to icy. "Not an idiot."   
  
"Well.."   
  
"No, shut up." John momentarily stopped putting his coat on in favor of pointing a finger at Sherlock. "We went through this with Evidence. I'm doing the shopping. And I'm going to stop by that bakery for a box of pastries. By myself. Alone. Without being followed."   
  
"But... I..." Sherlock scrambled for footing and glared at his stubborn Omega.   
  
"You, Sherlock, are going to stay home and watch our daughter."   
  
"But that's your..." Sherlock began but was quickly cut off by a deadly glare and watched as his Omega squared his shoulders and planted his feet firm on the floor, a show of dominance.   
  
"Choose your next words  _ very _ carefully, Sherlock. Because if you say 'your job' you  _ will _ be sleeping alone until you get your head out of your arse. Now," John stopped pointing at Sherlock and began zipping up his coat, "I am..." he trailed off and fixed Sherlock with an expectant look.    
  
"Going out. To do the shopping." Sherlock replied quietly with his eyes focused on a spot on the wall just to the left of John's shoulder.    
  
"And?"   
  
"And the bakery."   
  
"And?" John prodded.   
  
"I will not make Mrs. Hudson watch Evie while I sneak off and follow you."   
  
"Perfect." John replied and flashed Sherlock a fake smile. "Glad we're in agreement." He wrapped a scarf, Sherlock's scarf, around his neck and relaxed his stance, "Now, I love you. Very much. I cannot stop you from texting me every five minutes, but keep in mind I have gloves on, and I won't be pulling them off to reply to every damn text. So just... busy yourself with your experiment. And keep an eye out for her... she's in a mood today." John nodded in the direction of Evidence, who was pouting at the fireplace whining about it being “hot.”

“Apple doesn't fall far from the tree….” Sherlock muttered, then made a show of  turning his mobile on. 

“Oi! I'll call on my way.” John sighed and waved his mobile in the air for Sherlock to see. 

“Promise?”

“Yeah. I'll text you the appointment details.” John waved Sherlock off and moved into the hall.

“I’ll know you you don’t.” Sherlock shouted after his mate’s retreating form.

“Of course you will.” John muttered, just loud enough for Sherlock to hear, then hurried down the stairs. Outside Baker Street John stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. Not a cab to be seen, but as Sherlock Holmes wasn’t by his side he wasn’t surprised, in fact he found himself warming to the thought of a short walk to Tesco’s. He’d take a cab back, once he was laden down with the shopping. As he walked, he fiddled with his mobile…This was stupid, he should call his GP and get it over with.

“Uuughh…” John cleared his throat and rolled his head on his shoulders then pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He dialed the number for his GP, listened to the menu and pressed four for Antenatal Care. He was nearly to Tesco's by the time a receptionist answered. 

“Yes, hello. I need to schedule an appointment…” John sighed and went through the spiel. Listening to the receptionist lecture him about not calling sooner, and forced himself to sound pleased when she said she could fit him in that very afternoon.

 

***

  
  
“Sherlock, I’m back!” John kicked his way into the flat and dropped the bags on the table. “Did you get my text? We’ve got to leave now if we don’t want to be late!”

“Yes, I’m right here!” Sherlock hissed from right behind John, startling his mate and making him jump.

“Oh… Sorry. Here, help me put these away.”

“No need dears, I’ll put it away.” Mrs. Hudson appeared from the sitting room and shooed John away from the table. “Go get yourself ready. Fresh pair of pants, John. That’s what you need.”   
  
“I just put these on a few hours ago!” 

 

***

 

“Ah, Mr. Watson.” Doctor Tran smiled, but it didn’t quite reach the corner of her eyes. “Where is your Alpha.” 

“Doctor Watson,” John corrected, trying to regain what little dignity he could while his feet were in stirrups. “He’s in the waiting room. We thought it best he wait there. He can be a bit… protective.” 

“Oh, nonsense. I’ve seen all sorts.” She smiled her fake smile again and rolled her stool up between John’s spread legs. “I’ll just have a look here, then we’ll have a scan, okay?”

“Mmm.. Ta.” John pursed his lips and let his mind wander until the exam was over. 

“Right, Everything seems alright. Any complications, pains, discomfort?” Doctor Tran pulled off her gloves and helped John lay back on the bed then lowered the stirrups. 

“Bit of cramping today… but…” John blushed a bit as he spoke. “turned out to be gas.”

“Ah, well glad it was nothing worse. Now, this will be cold…” she pulled back John’s hospital gown and squeezed a liberal amount of gel onto John’s stomach. “It’ll be a bit…”

“Uncomfortable, yeah. Full bladder and all. Gone through this with one pregnancy before.” John sighed, hated that he was being treated like some young Omega who still didn’t quite know  _ how _ he’d gotten pregnant in the first place. Time lapsed on and Doctor Tran’s face remained unreadable. John watched the monitor as she moved the ultrasound wand around, then gasped…

“Is. that….”

“Says here you were expecting twins?” Doctor Tran glanced from the monitor to John’s chart and frowned.

“That’s what we were told at the A&E a while back… twins. But that’s…. Fuck… Shit…” John blinked, and felt his face growing hot as panic began to set in. “Get Sherlock. Now.” 

Five minutes later John woke to Sherlock gently slapping his face. He blinked himself awake then groaned.

“What… happened?” he sighed and tried to push himself up into a sitting position.

“John… don’t move… you passed out.” Sherlock leaned over John, stroking his face, looking worried.

“Yes, I gathered that much. What happened.” John glared at Sherlock and sat up. 

“John… er…” Sherlock’s face twisted into something that was half unpleasant and half pleasure. “We’re having triplets.”

“Shit…”

 

***

 

"Three! Fucking hell three!" John threw a pillow onto the ground and tore the blankets off the bed. "Not one. Not two. But three!"   
  
"John..." Sherlock sighed, but jumped out of John's way as his Omega rounded the bed and began angrily shoving the sheet around.    
  
"Sherlock. That's three children who'll need their nappys changed. Three times the feedings. Three. We can't even handle the one we have." John barked out as he grabbed up a blanket and shoved that on top of the sheet.    
  
"John calm down and think about this..."   
  
"I swear to god. If you're about to say logically I'll make you sleep on the sofa until I give birth. What is there to think about logically? How you shoved your dick up my ass and impregnated me with three more of your offspring?" John gave up making the bed and sat down, burying his face in his hands.    
  
"John.... do you not..." Sherlock began, sitting down beside John but not daring to touch him.    
  
"Fuck. Sherlock of course I want them. It's just... three is a lot. I'll be on bed rest for the last month at least. I'll go crazy. Probably make you hate me before this is over." John sighed and gave in to his emotions, leaning his head against Sherlock's shoulder he let his Alpha comfort him.    
  
"I won't hate you. I could never hate you..." Sherlock whispered and kissed the top of John's head.    
  
"You know what the worst part is?" John groaned, hiding his face from Sherlock.    
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"I'm pleased. Fucking pleased. Or at least he Omega inside me is. So pleased to give my virile Alpha three new pups. Especially at my age. And it’s worse knowing that  _ you’re  _ pleased. Makes my inner Omega all chuffed.” John let out an exasperated sigh and straightened up. “Looks like you get your wish after all.”

“Oh?” Sherlock tilted his head at his Omega in confusion.

“The cottage. No way we can raise four children here. Not comfortably. Still, I’d like to give birth here… closer to the hospital.” 

 

“As you wish, John.” Sherlock smiled and captured John’s face with both his hands. “Anything for you. I’m feeling extra generous. Now, when can I tell Giles? I want to see the look on his face when we tell him you’re having triplets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Originally John was only supposed to have twins... but after the TRASH WATSON we got in the last episode... I decided to make him suffer a bit. Triplets it is. He's gonna swell up like a balloon and I'm not going to feel bad. Not one little bit.
> 
> Short again, but life is FINALLY slowing down! Should be able to post one decent sized chapter a week once I get through this case. Hopefully will tie it up in the next few chapters, because Sherlock might have deleted "The Twelve Days Of Christmas" But John hasn't, and he's no idiot.


	15. 18th and 19th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so... this got... feely.. I didn't mean for it to get feely... 
> 
> Talk about rape, so if that bothers you please please please skip the "19th December" part of the chapter. Read the first bit though, cuz its just a bit of fluff. 
> 
> I didn't mean for it to get like this... but it just... sort of happened.

 

18th December: Day Five

 

“Any word from Sara, you know, since the lovebirds?” John asked he browsed the toy selection in Harrods.

“Mmm… She sent me a text, it seems William surprised her with a new bonding ring. Apparently she’s ‘Over the moon!’” Sherlock rolled his eyes and twiddled his phone in the air. “Why on god’s earth is she texting me about that?” 

“No idea. Maybe she’ll get a goose egg tomorrow.” John chuckled and picked up a doll. “Do you think Evidence would like this?”

“A doll, John? How dull.” Sherlock groaned and picked up a set of building blocks. “Something like this, I think. It’ll stimulate her mind.”

“Jesus, who knew Christmas shopping could be so stressful.  You’d think buying presents for a 16 month old girl would be easy, but she’s not your typical girl, is she? Not quite the doll ty… Oh, what’s this?” John picked up a box and held it up with a grin. 

“It’s perfect!” Sherlock breathed, tracing a finger over the picture. “Jesus, it’s perfect.”

“Wooden laboratory set! Maybe now she’ll stop trying to get her hands on yours.” John grinned and tucked the box under his arm. “Grab the blocks too, ‘Lock.” John started to walk away and made it halfway down the aisle before he realized Sherlock wasn’t following him. “Are you coming? We’ve got more shopping to do, because in case you weren’t aware, Father Christmas Isn't real. We get stuck with the shopping, and the bill.” 

“What did you just call me?” Sherlock blinked then shook his head.

“Uhh…” John stammered, trying to think back.

“You called me Lock… You never call me Lock… You’ll call me Luv, but never in public.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” John shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

“It’s just… when I was little. Mycroft used to call me Lock.” Sherlock cast his eyes down and appeared small and childlike to John. “I… well, I like it.” Sherlock blushed a deep shade of red and fought the urge to turn away from John’s curious stare. 

“Mmm. Good to know.” John grinned, amazed that he and Sherlock could have a moment like this. That his mate, after all their time together, both as friends and as a bonded Alpha/Omega couple, could still feel shy around each other. 

“Mmm.” Sherlock nodded, still looking a bit like a kid who’d just been offered a lolly by the nice shop lady. “We done here? People are breathing. It’s annoying.”

“Sherlock, people need to breathe.” John rolled his eyes and continued to shop.

“Yes, well, it’s annoying.” Sherlock whined, circling John as he browsed the toys.

“Shut up and hold this.” John tossed the few items he’d been holding onto into Sherlock’s arms and stalked down the aisle, taking his time if only to tick off his mate. After all, it was Sherlock’s fault they weren’t simply buying online. Sherlock has insisted that he would  _ not _ have his brother spying on their purchases.

 

(See end notes for a link to see what that lab set looks like) 

* * *

  
  


19th December

 

“JOHN!” Sherlock roared, tearing through the flat and waking John up from a nap. (A nap that he has insisted on, because his pregnant mate was tired, and their toddler was sleeping herself.) “Yesterday! What did you say?”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, Sherlock.” John groaned, rolled over, and pulled a pillow over his head.

“After you asked me if I’d heard from Sara. I mentioned her mate bought her a new bonding ring. You made a joke. What did you say.” Sherlock exclaimed, pulling the pillow off of John’s head and glaring at him.

“Mmm something about a goose egg, I think. Can I go back to sleep now?” John glared back at his mate, not for one instant letting his Alpha intimidate him. Hell, John was pregnant, which meant he could be far more aggressive and intimidating than any Alpha. With considerable ease. Which he reminded Sherlock by snatching the pillow back and stiffly placing it back over his face.

“Why. Why a goose, exactly?” Sherlock snapped but then softened his tone, sensing his mate’s anger. “Please, John. It’s important.” 

“Well, because of the song. You know… the 12 days of Christmas? No, of course you don’t. Google it.” John’s reply was muffled, annoyed, and Sherlock knew that was all he was getting out of John. Instead of pestering him, because John  _ really _ did need his rest, Sherlock huffed out his annoyance and climbed off the bed, stomping his way into the sitting room.

He grabbed John’s laptop, guessed the password in two tries.  _ Mistletoe _ . And set about googling the song. The song was ridiculously redundant, and Sherlock felt a headache coming on as he read. Why couldn’t John just tell him? It would be much less painful than reading. However, by the time he was halfway through the “Days” his mouth was open in silent understanding. Reading further and getting to the “Eight Maids a Milking”, “Nine Ladies Dancing” and “Ten lords a leaping, Sherlock suddenly saw just how sinister this little joke could go. If the perpetrator was so inclined. Without waiting for John to wake up, he grabbed his jacket, mobile, scarf and gloves and tore out of the flat. He sent John a text to receive upon waking, alerting him to his absence, sent a text to Lestrade requesting backup, then called Sara. There was no answer, but that didn’t stop him from giving her address to the cabbie. 

His already frayed patience was gone by the time he made it to Sara’s flat. He pounded on her door, and was just about to pick the lock when the door swung open and he was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of an angry Alpha. Paying the man no mind he pushed his way into the flat, ignored the snarl from the angry man, and began looking through the rooms.

“Where is she? What have you done with her?” Sherlock roared, tearing doors open, even the closet door.

“Who the hell are you?” William roared again, following after the strange Alpha who was currently making a mess out of his den.

“Sherlock Holmes, your mate hired me to stop you from killing her.” Sherlock spun around and stuck out his hand, giving William a sneer and pulling his hand back before the other Alpha had a chance to shake it.

“Stop me from what?” William snarled but he reeked of fear. 

“Oh, come now. Don’t play coy with me. Two Alphas, pussyfooting around something? No, that won't do. After all, she’s bound to you, isn’t she?” Sherlock chided, stepping close, using his height to loom over the other man. 

“Oh….” William hissed, anger flickering in his eyes. “You’re her lover, aren’t you? The bastard she’s been sleeping with.” He leaned in close and gave Sherlock a sniff but pulled away confused. “No, it’s not you.”

“No, I told you. I’m simply the man who was hired to stop you from killing her. Really, I do hate repeating myself.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and tore away from Will. “So, tell me. Where is Sara?”

“Out.” 

“Oh, come now. You can do better than that.” Sherlock glared at the angry Alpha then stepped into the kitchen, where he saw 6 clearly not chicken eggs sitting on the table and called over his shoulder, “I’ll just have a look upstairs shall I?” 

“You  _ will not! _ ” William snarled and tore after Sherlock, doing his best to stop the other Alpha from reaching the stairs. But Sherlock was too quick, he was already halfway up the stairs and out of his reach. Letting his Alpha senses guide him Sherlock made his way through the upstairs hall and pushed into a room on the far left. He had just enough time to close and lock the door from the inside, before William was pounding on the door demanding to be let in. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes at the theatrics and checked his watch, no need to worry, Scotland Yard’s finest would be there within five minutes.

“Mmff!” 

The noise pulled Sherlock from his calculations and he spun around. Sara was bound and gagged on the floor. Sherlock sniffed and growled at the scent of blood… and heat. Dear god, he was locked in a room with an Omega in heat. He knew it would be okay, that because he was bound he would have no desire to mount, or fuck, Sarah. But her scent would send him into rut, and with John pregnant.. No, he couldn’t think about that. Right now he needed to focus on the scent of blood. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he called John, put the phone on speaker and dropped to the floor. While waiting for John to answer he tore the ropes off, all the while looking for the source of her bleeding. It wasn’t until she made another muffled noise that he thought to pull the gag off and  _ ask _ where she hurt. John answered just as Sherlock’s fingers began working on the knot to her gag.

“Sherlock, I’m trying to change a nappy…” he sounded bored, if not a little annoyed, but Sherlock couldn’t stop to care at the moment.

“John, listen closely. I’m locked in a room with Sara. She’s injured and about to go into heat. In order to avoid going into rut, I need  _ you _ to talk me down. God knows we can’t spend three days fucking and knotting. You’re just barely in your second trimester. So. Talk. Me. Down.” Sherlock hissed in the direction of the phone and finally pulled free the gag. “Where are you injured!?”

“Neck… he bit me.. Hard..” she rasped out, curling in on herself now that she was free of her bonds.

“He was trying to get her to go into heat. Would keep her bound to the house for a few days.” John’s voice broke through the silence as Sherlock gingerly pulled back the collar of her shirt. He nearly wretched at the sight. Half her neck was bitten to a pulp.

“John… I need to stop the bleeding. Talk me through it.” 

“Bad?” 

“Bad.” Sherlock confirmed, eyes already scanning the room for anything that could be useful. 

“Right, one bite or…?”

“By the looks of it, no less than a dozen.” Sherlock spotted a pile of sheets in a closet and dragged them back over to her side. 

“Shit.” John cursed then gathered his resolve. “Right, I assume there isn’t any water, so for now, just wrap something around her neck, obviously not too tight, or she won't be able to breathe, but you need to make sure there’s enough pressure.”

“Mmm. Right.” Sherlock muttered and put the phone down on the floor so he could begin tearing the sheet into strips, all while Will’s pounding on the door became more frantic.

“Please tell me you’ve called the police.” John hissed, and Sherlock could hear his daughter laughing in the background, the noise followed by a bark and something squeaking. He focused on those noises, willing his body to ignore the scent of the Omega.

“Four minutes out.” he said to John, then to Sarah. “Did he hurt you… anywhere else.. Sara, did he…?” He couldn’t bring himself to ask, it wouldn’t be rape, not in the eyes of the law. They were bound, and she was an Omega. But in his eyes, anything that was less than 100% consensual was  _ not _ okay. Instead of answering, she just sobbed, curling in on herself more.

“John…” Sherlock whined into the phone even as John swore. “How do I fix this?” 

“Sweetheart… some things you can’t….”

“But I told her it was safe to go home! I didn’t realize she had a lover… I didn't know he would find out, and be this angry.” Sherlock began to sob. The Alpha in him was screaming at him, telling him he should have done more, should have done better. That having a hurt Omega who had trusted him was unacceptable. While the rational part of his brain knew that it wasn’t his fault, that Sara, for reasons of her own, had left out the little fact about having a secret lover.

“Sherlock… Love, it isn’t your fault.” John’s voice soothed then there were sounds of him moving through the flat, and a door closing. “Sherlock… is the bleeding just coming from her neck? Or…”

“I… I don’t know.” Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at Sara. 

“Just… uh.. How’s she positioned? Is she clothed?”

“Fetal position… curled up on herself, not responding anymore. And yes, clothed.”

“Just… Jesus, I’m sorry, but bend low… look between her legs. Any blood seeping through her clothes?” 

“No.” Sherlock breathed out, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Right, good. Maybe he didn’t get very far. There’s hope. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sirens could be heard now, and the pounding on the door stopped. “John, putting you in my pocket. Stay with me.”

“Right here, luv. Won't go anywhere.” 

Sherlock nodded, even though he knew John couldn’t see it. Sucking in a deep steadying breath he wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her to his chest then struggled to his feet. He made his way to the door, unlocked it then began the slow walk down to the front door. He arrived just as Lestrade reached the front door and nodded to the back of the house.   
  
“Out the back, looking for a man on a moterbike judging by the calluses on his hands.” 

“When?” 

“He left not two minutes ago. Ah good. Ambulance. Be sure to charge him for assault and attempted rape, would you?”

“But she’s an…” Lestrade began as he sent men off to find the Alpha.

“Omega? Hmm? So what, you’re saying if I forced myself on John, it would be okay because we’re bonded?” Sherlock roared, not even bothering to hide his anger as he cradled the hurt Omega to his chest.

“Well, no. It wouldn’t be okay.” 

“Exactly! It isn’t okay!” Sherlock roared, holding Sara closer to his body, refusing to hand her over to the paramedics.

“Right. Not okay. Understood, but Sherlock, you need to hand her over.” Lestrade put his hands up in surrender and audibly sighed when Sherlock finally handed the injured woman over. 

“She has a lover… look for him in her phone. Must be how he found out. A text. He should be there when she wakes up. He’ll calm her down.” Sherlock began to walk away but Lestrade stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.” Sherlock patted his pocket, where he was still connected to John via his mobile phone and gave the D.I. a grim smile. “I find I need my Omega, and a shower. Perhaps a nice cuddle with my daughter. John’s pregnant you know, triplets. God, I need him right now… You can handle this, Greg. I have faith in you.” With that he turned back around and headed off, leaving Lestrade to process both the case, and his news about John. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidence's Christmas present!!
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB126GmJFXXXXXNaXXXq6xXFXXXL/Montessori-Materials-Baby-Kids-Wooden-Laboratory-Equipment-font-b-Science-b-font-Toys-Play-House-Wooden.jpg


	16. Married. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff before I jump ahead a few months to go play with a plotbunny I have jumping around in my head
> 
> Also, see the end notes for a link that leads to an image of what I thought Evidence's dress looks like.

That night was spent at home, with Sherlock wrapped around his mate and daughter in their bed. John complained at first, saying something about bedtime routines, but Sherlock just nuzzled his neck, silencing him with a kiss. He needed this, needed the closeness of his family, the clean scents of his daughter, and the warm welcoming scents of the man he’d promised his life too. When he woke late the next morning he was surprised to see that both John and Evidence were still fast asleep.

Sherlock nudged his nose into the crook of John’s neck and inhaled deeply. Somehow, his mate, his darling mate, had managed to keep him calm yesterday. Sherlock wasn’t sure how he could ever repay him. Going into rut was no walk in the park. It was all well and fine when you had a mate, who could be sent off into an early heat, to spend three days of ruthless fucking.  But John was still too  _ just pregnant _ for that. He wouldn’t have dared risked the health of his unborn children with such roughness. And the thought of spending three days in one of his bolt holes, ruthlessly fucking his own fist, was enough to make the great detective roll his eyes and nearly swear off helping any future Omega clients.

“Where are you?” John whispered, pulling Sherlock from his thoughts with a simple touch to his cheek.

“Thinking.” 

“About?”

“What if I had gone into rut…” Sherlock admitted and buried his face harder against John’s neck.

“I would have been fine.” John soothed a hand down Sherlock’s back, “I’m in my second trimester now, we’re out of the woods mostly. No risk of an early miscarriage.” 

“Not something I’m willing to play around with. Won't risk you or the pups for a fuck fest.” Sherlock growled, needing his mate to understand.

“Yes, alright.” John consented  and let his Alpha begin scenting his neck. “If possible, do hurry. I have to pee before Evidence decides she wants to rut around on my stomach scenting me as well.” 

“Grump.” Sherlock teased then licked from John’s ear to his collarbone.

“Not a grump. Just busy growing three humans inside me. I’m allowed to be cranky.” John sighed and tilted his neck, giving Sherlock better access.

“So what’s your excuse when you’re not pregnant? Hmm?” Sherlock teased some more, now nibbling at the soft flesh by John’s Adam’s apple.

“Piss off.” John laughed, then kissed Sherlock's nose before rolling out of bed. “Sorry, three humans… not much room for a bladder.” 

When John finally made it back to the bed it was to find Sherlock’s long body encircling the sleeping form of their daughter. His chest warmed and puffed at the sight and as he crawled on the bed, wrapping himself around the other half of Evidence he let out a pleased little hum.

“Check your phone yet?” he asked, as he pressed a kiss to the back of Evidence’s neck. He didn’t have to say why he was curious, Sherlock would be able to deduce that this was his round about way of asking about Sara. 

“Mm-mm.” Sherlock shook his head and reached a long arm out to snatch up his mobile from the side table. He squinted at the screen and hastened to turn the brightness down before scrolling through the myriad of texts Lestrade had sent him. After making sense out of the jumble of information Sherlock tossed his phone town on the bed and rolled back over to face John.

“They’ve given her something to medically stop the heat while they patch up  her neck. Turns out it wasn’t as bad as it looked, just… a lot of blood. She’s awake, resting with her lover, an Alpha she’d fallen in love with before presenting as an Omega. Chances are her heat where she bonded with Will was the worst case scenario of, ‘Wrong place wrong time’. She has already requested her bond with him be chemically removed.” John hissed at this then reached out to touch Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock hummed at the contact but kept going. “Will is being held on multiple counts of Harmful Conduct towards and Omega, attempted rape, and spousal abuse. It seems, he’s not getting out of this one.”

“Should we go see her?” John asked softly, silently chiding himself for wanting the answer to be no.

“She’s in good hands, John.” Sherlock said warily, sensing his Omega’s jealousy. “Plus, don’t we have a wedding to plan, in a little under a week.”

“What’s there to plan? We’re eloping.” John smiled, a true smile that reached his ears which only grew wider when Evidence stirred and snuggled against his chest. 

“Still, there is the irksome detail over  _ who _ will be marrying us.” Sherlock huffed, a little put out that 

Evidence had chosen John to snuggle against and not him.

“Why don’t you ask Mycroft. God know he’ll have the authority. Or Greg, mmm, on second thought, ask Greg first.”  

“Who?” asked Sherlock, but when John looked over to chastise him with a look his mate was grinning. 

“You cock.” John laughed then gave his daughter a soft kiss as she yawned herself awake.

 

***

  
  
Christmas Eve proved to dawn with a light flurry of snow. John rolled out of bed and peered out the window to see a powdering of snow on the ground below. He sighed and turned away from the window to gaze at his sleeping mate. John smiled despite himself. He’d never been the type of man, or Omega, who’d pined over his wedding day, yet here he was hours away from marrying the man who’d proved over and over again to be the love of his life. With a shake of his head and a lopsided grin John dove for the bed and jumped over his mate, waking him up.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” John kissed Sherlock’s face over and over until his Alpha swatted a hand at him like he were a pesky fly. 

“Mmmffff…” growled out Sherlock before he opened and eye and pulled John into a bearhug. “Why so happy, John?”

“It’s my wedding day.” John drawled out and allowed Sherlock to nibble at his neck. “I dare you to try to wipe this smile off my face.”

“Hmmm, no, I think I’d rather not try.” Sherlock smiled and finally released John, “I find myself unusually happy as well.” 

Even Evidence was in a good mood when John went to wake her.  John immediately brought her down into the bathroom where Sherlock already had a bath going.

“Do you have the..”

“In the bedroom, shoes, hat, dress, tights, and a fresh nappy, all laid out on the bed.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave John his best Who-Do-You-Think-You’re-Talking-To look before sweeping from the room to go get breakfast started.

“Sherlock!” called John with a groan, “Try not to burn the toast this time, and no jam for me…”

“Why?” Sherlock dashed back into the bathroom and glared at John. “You always take jam. Why no jam, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, just a bit… well… butterflies.” John hid his blush by bending over the edge of the tub as he placed Evidence in four inches of water. “Just butter. Please?”

“You’ll eat after?” Sherlock looked concerned. So far, other that very minor hormonal changes, John had escaped his first trimester with no ill effects. Over the past few days, however, he had noticed a decrease in John's appetite. 

“Mmm.” The noise was noncommittal at best, and they both knew it. 

“Promise?” 

“Yes! Now go, we’ll be late.” John huffed out a laugh and stopped trying to be annoyed at Sherlock.

“It’s our wedding, John. We can hardly be late for it.”

“You know what I mean.” sighed John as he carefully began rinsing soap out of Evidence’s hair. “And make sure the dog is in his crate, he ate another throw pillow yesterday while you were in your mind palace.” 

Twenty minutes later found John calmly stepping into a pair of nice trousers while Evidence inspected her reflection in the mirror. Having both male, and very practical parents, she’d worn very few dresses over her short 16 months in life, and now she couldn’t take her eyes off herself.

“Pretty.” She nodded to herself and spun around, her ankle length purple dress twirling slightly with the movement, causing her to squeal in delight. As she tried to twist, to see the big purple bow on her back, she kept spinning and spinning until she made herself dizzy and plopped down on her bum. 

“Very pretty, luv.” John, having finished dressing in a matching purple button up that accentuated his growing bump topped with a pastel blue bow tie, scooped her up in his arms and inspected both of them in the mirror. “Daddy did a good job picking these out, hmm? Guess he does know how much I love that purple shirt of his.”

“Mmhmm!” She nodded and pointed to John’s shirt, then her dress before nodding a second time as if to prove his point.”

“Let’s go find your father, shall we? Before he gets himself into trouble. God knows it would be just like him to blow something up right before his own wedding.”

Sure enough Sherlock was expending the last of his nervous energy into checking the experiments he has growing under the sink. Muttering to himself about bow ties versus ties. 

“Ready?” John asked as he began wrestling Evidence into her white faux fur jacket. “Sherlock, are you listening?” He rolled his eyes as Sherlock smacked his head on the top of the sink as he crawled out from underneath. 

“Listening? Hmm. Yes. Ready, more or less.” Sherlock nodded and glanced down at his sock clad feet. “Shoes might be helpful.”

“Mm yes. Especially with it snowing out. Rather helpful. And you think I have pregnancy brain.” Even Evidence joined in on John's laughter and soon Sherlock was stuffing his feet into a pair of shiny black dress shoes. 

“Greg is on his way, Molly and Mrs. H are already there. I've begged them not to decorate, but I don't hold high hopes that they've listened.” John waved his phone in the air before tucking it away in his pocket. 

“Of course they didn't listen. Do you really think Angelo would allow them to arrive early and  _ not _ decorate?” Sherlock looked up and gave John one of his you're being dumb looks before continuing to tie his shoelaces. Just then there was a ring on the doorbell and Sherlock looked up. “Taxi, why? It's a five minute walk.”

“Four words, Sherlock. Pregnant. Dress shoes. Toddler. We're taking a bloody taxi.” John stood his ground even as his Alpha gave a displeased snort. “You can walk if you'd like, but if you fall on your arse because your shoes don't have any traction, I don't want to hear about it.” 

With that, John managed to get Evidence to stop twirling long enough to get her jacket buttoned all the way up. He quickly shrugged into his own, every day jacket, grabbed up his daughter and began heading down the stairs. “Bring diaper bag and the car seat, yeah?”

For a split second Sherlock stood very, very still. John had made it all the way down the stairs by the time his limbs began to move. In his haste he only remembered the car seat and bag when he stubbed his toe on the bottom of the car seat. By the time he made it to the landing halfway down the stairs John was already halfway out the door.

“John!” He croaked out, blinking as if he'd just been hit in the face with a burst of sunlight. “We’re… getting married.”

“Mm. Yeah.” John smiled softly up at him then inclined his head in the direction of the taxi, “or we will be, if you get down here.”

It took them three minutes in the snow to arrive at Angelo's restaurant. Sherlock had spent the full three minutes ogling John, and his stomach, as if it were the first time he'd ever seen his mate before. John, on his part, was oblivious to his Alpha because he spent the whole time trying to get Evidence to stop lifting up the skirt of her dress to play with the flowers at the hem. The moment the taxi came to a stop in front of the restaurant Mrs. Hudson was opening the door and helping John with Evidence. 

“Come on, little miss. Out we go.” cooed Mrs. H, nodding as Evidence tried showing her the dress. “Very pretty, love, as always.”

The ceremony was simple. No elaborate vows were exchanged, after all both men could feel exactly how the other felt through their bond. In the end it was a simple exchanging of rings. Simple silver bands for which John was thankful. It was still customary for Omegas, regardless of gender, to receive diamond engagement rings, but Sherlock had gone for two simple bands that were neither flashy or unattractive. They were, simply put, perfect. 

Evidence stole the show, however. When John and Sherlock were placing rings on each others fingers, Evidence, who had a basket full of flower petals, took to spinning and raising her arms high above her head. The result being, rose petals were sent fluttering in all directions. Neither parent minded much, and when Greg, through a fit of giggles, pronounced them married, instead of kissing each other they both wordlessly sunk down to their knees to place a kiss on either side of her chubby cheeks. The spell was nearly broken when a black call pulled up and a besuited Mycroft Holmes stepped out, black umbrella slung over his arm. 

“What is he doing here?” Growled Sherlock as he got to his feet. 

“I invite him,” John grunted and had to accept Sherlock's hand before he was also able to stand, “he declined the invitation initially, but when I mentioned Italian food and cake, he said he'd be here for dinner.”

“Oh. That was,” Sherlock blinked then his lips twitched into a smile, “nice. Mm yes. Good.”

“What, no comeback about your brother and cake?” Laughed Greg as he pulled a very dizzy Evidence up into his arms. 

“Shhh don't press your luck, Greg. If we remind him, he just might realize he's being sociable and stop.”

“I heard that, John Hamish Holmes.” Sherlock admonished, but his smiled informed John that he as anything but upset. “Oh, hello brother mine.”

“John, Sherlock.” Mycroft nodded politely, but it wasn't until Evidence squealed and nearly tipped out of Greg’s arms that Mycroft truly relaxed. “Oh, hello love.” 

“We hardly know each other.” Greg grinned, catching the other Alpha off guard as he reached for his niece. “Relax, it was a joke, Mycroft.”

“Oh? Was it? You had me fooled.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around John's waist. “Really, two alphas together is hardly unheard of these days.”

“Sherlock!” -  
“Sherlock!” -

Both John and Mycroft barked, but Greg just laughed nervously as he handed Evidence over.

“Careful, if you let her down she twirls herself dizzy.” Greg laughed as Evidence nuzzled her face against her Uncle’s neck, scenting him. 

“Well, a dress this pretty deserves to be shown off, wouldn’t you think Uncle Greg?” Mycroft let his face break into a broad smile, the smile reserved for his niece only. John stepped closer to properly greet Mycroft. Mycroft reached a hand out in a friendly handshake and offered John a rare smile. “Congratulations are in order again. Triplets I hear?” 

“Ta.” John nodded and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. 

“Wait, you're serious!” Greg gawked and even Mycroft laughed. “I thought he was just being dramatic! Triplets. Really?” He dragged his eyes down John's body until they rested on the soft outline of his stomach. 

“As serious as I am about marrying him.” John nodded and soothed a hand over his stomach. 

“And you're fine with that. With triplets?” Greg was still shell shocked as he stared at the Omega man in front of him. 

“Chuffed actually. My age, not like we'll be having another pregnancy after this. I'm just thankful it's not quintuplets. The Omegas in my family have always had a history of being  _ very _ fertile.”

“What do you mean this is our last pregnancy?” Sherlock appeared out of nowhere and was glaring at his mate with such intensity that both Greg and Mycroft took a step back. 

“I mean I'm nearly forty, and in 5 months or family will double in size. I'm not too keen to repeat the process, while in my forties. Are you? And if so, will you be the one carrying around extra humans for 9 months?” John rolled his eyes, completely unbothered by Sherlock's show of dominance and patted his arm cordially, “Is it time for lunch yet?”

As Sherlock stood there confused, watching his mate walk to the table, Greg clapped him on the shoulder with a knowing smirk. 

“Serves you right, marrying someone as headstrong as you are. You're a berk, Sherlock. And I say that lovingly.” 

There was a small crash behind them, saving Sherlock from any future  _ encouragement  _ from Lestrade. The noise was swiftly followed by soothing coos coming from Mycroft. Sherlock didn't have to turn around to know that his brother had out Evidence down and she'd twirled herself dizzy within a matter of seconds. In fact he found he couldn't take his eyes off John. 

_ Last pregnancy? No more precious babies after this? No more experimenting with the mixture of his and John's biology? Would this be the last time Sherlock got to rub his pregnant mates aching back at the end of a long day?  _

Before he realized it, his feet were taking him to John's side and he was kneeling on the floor beside his Omega. Everyone stopped to watch, but no one dared gasp. Alphas, except for the sole purpose of asking their mate to bond with them, we not supposed to show weakness in front of Omegas. (Which now was a widely ignored tradition as heat bonding became more and more popular.)

“John, if this is to be our last. Let me take care of you. Let me help. Please, let me….” Sherlock rested his head on John's lap and let out a choked sob when John's fingers found their way into his hair. 

“Always, Lock. Always.” John, still taken aback by Sherlock’s behavior, cupped Sherlock's face in his hands and bent to nuzzle their noses together. “Now come up here, I'm starved.”

“You're always hungry.”

“Growing humans, Sherlock. Three of them.” John laughed and pulled Sherlock to his feet. Both parents were able to enjoy their meal in peace as Evidence was sitting in a high chair beside Mycroft, so he got the pleasure of helping her with her food. Greg, having already raised three children of his own with his beta ex wife, had the foresight to tuck a big napkin around her dress, thus saving it from any sauce she might spill. 

The minute ticked by though it felt like time stood still for the party goers. It was mid afternoon before Greg looked at his watch and gave John and Sherlock an apologetic smiled. 

“Have the kids tonight. Ex gets them tomorrow. Jesus, it'll be murder getting a cab today…”

“No worries, Detective Inspector, there is more than enough room in my car. For all of you, in fact.” Mycroft, who was in a rare mood, smiled at everyone as he kissed his niece’s chubby hand and put her down. He'd just been pretending to waltz with her across the restaurant floor, and he now looked quite flushed, if not relaxed and happy.

So, after a hasty cleanup they all donned their coats and headed out to pile into Mycroft's tow car. It was a tight fit, but would be admittedly more comfortable after they'd dropped half the party off at Baker Street. Finally alone in their flat John plopped himself down on their sofa and rubbed his belly. 

“Don't know how much of this bulge is from the babies, or from all that food.” He grinned at his family as Evidence gave a wide yawn and crawled into his lap. “Mmm nap time. For at least four of us.” He struggled to his feet with a groan and looked at his husband, “joining us?” then headed towards the bedroom.  Sherlock grinned and hurried after them muttering as he went.

“First you make me eat, then sleep. Now I do both in the same day. What kind of devil are you, John Watson?”

“Ah, Holmes, Sherlock, or have you forgotten already?” John shook his head as he undressed Evidence and put her in a soft onepiece.

“John Holmes… just sounds funny.” Sherlock complained and toed his shoes off, sitting on the edge of the bend and watching John as he too kicked his shoes off and undid his bowtie.

“Mmm well I rather like having the same last name as the rest of my family. Plus,” here John stepped up to Sherlock, wedging himself between Sherlock’s knees and bending town to brush his lips against Sherlock’s, “it’s your last name, and I’m proud to have it as my own now.”  Evidence, who was now changed crawled into the middle of the bed and circled like a cat, searching for the perfect spot to call her own.

“So… you’re saying.. You don’t hate it? Having my name?” Sherlock, glad for something to keep him focused, turned his head slightly to the side and watched Evidence as she burrowed under the blankets and sniffed the pillows, finding one that smelled the strongest of John and buried her face in it. 

“I love it, Sherlock.” John’s hands slid over Sherlock’s arms, up to his shoulders, and then he was taking Sherlock’s bowtie off and gently pushing him back against the mattress. Sherlock let himself be maneuvered until his back was facing the door and he was facing Evidence. John crawled under the blankets on the other side of her, and together they laced their hands over her body and watched as she drifted off to sleep under the protection of both her fathers.

“Think we should worry? Take less dangerous cases?” John asked softly as she slept.

“We could,” Sherlock began, but gave his head a slight shake. “However, it isn’t like either of us. Plus, doesn’t danger find us? It isn’t like we go out looking for it.” 

“Mmm.” John half nodded as he hummed, already feeling the siren call of sleep tugging at his senses.

“Go to sleep, John.” Sherlock said kindly and closed his own eyes, for once in his life napping for the sake of napping. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Dress: http://39d851da185c2047a184-f1762dea889ff5a5b980dbdd085b2626.r6.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-560968-207891-1441096718-6667aad54524b956d0a78aa78a3fd97e.jpg
> 
> Because, of course Purple Shirt of Sex would be a wedding shirt.


	17. As Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about how short this chapter is. I had plans for bigger and better, but real life had other plans for me. : )

“Sherlock… Sherlock… SHERLOCK!” John bellowed snapping Sherlock from his predatory pacing and forcing his Alpha to look at him. 

“What’s wrong, John? Are you hurt?” Sherlock dashed over to John’s side and took his mate’s hand. 

“No, but  _ you _ will be if you don’t  _ stop moving. _ ” John growled and tried to look as imposing as he could while laying on a medical bed wearing nothing but a gown. “This is the third time we’ve tried finding out their genders, but you won't stop being a bloody prick to the doctor. I’m seven bloody months pregnant and we don’t even know the genders of our children!” 

“But, John! She’s about to shove something inside you.” Sherlock growled but fell silent when John growled back actually bared his teeth at his mate. 

“No buts, Sherlock. Do you think I want some cold hard wand shoved up my arse? No, but it’s the only way now, thanks to them shifting. So you will sit down, shut up, and be supportive, or so help me I'm taking Evidence and moving in with Mrs. Hudson downstairs. No, scratch that. Your brother.” John sighed and let his head fall back on the bed. “I just want to find out what we’re having.”

“You make it sound like you're unsure if you'll be giving birth to humans or goats.” Sherlock mumbled, but sat down in the corner of the room, crossing his arms over his chest in silent defeat. 

“Thank you. And you’ll stay there when the doctor comes in. I need this to go fast, I need to urinate so bad it hurts, and she's going to be shoving a wand up against my bladder. Not sure how long I'll hold out.”

A low grumbling was Sherlock's only response yet John breathed a sigh of relief when there was a knock on the door and the doctor opened the door. 

“Oh! Hello, John! I saw the name, thought it was you.” Doctor Holbrook stepped in and sat down on a stool, offering John a friendly smile. “Hello, you must be his Alpha.”

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock said, and John was surprised to hear that there was no sarcastic bite to his tone. “John informs me you're the best with high risk pregnancies.”

“Ahh, well… I do specialize in them. But I don't know about the best. Plus, he isn't showing any signs of being high risk. So far you've done a marvelous job at taking care of him and your pups.” She smiled at Sherlock and winked at John. John had the forethought to call ahead, and warn the office about his mates moods, and dislike of John being touched, even in a medical sense. He had also informed his doctor just how well received complements were. 

“Right then, John. Shall we get this over with for you? Get their measurements, hopefully their genders, and clean bill of health?” She pulled on a pair of gloves and held up the internal ultrasound wand with a grimace. 

“You make it sound like so much fun.” John laughed and allowed her to guide his legs into the stirrups. Twenty minutes later John was exiting the loo with a sigh of relief and practically bounded into his mates waiting arms. 

“Two boys and another girl. All healthy. Christ I feel loads better.”

“Yes, I was in there.” Sherlock muttered, but couldn't hide his smile as John grinned up at him. 

“No goats. Not this time.” John joked as he stepped from Sherlock's embrace and allowed his mate to help him with his coat. 

The car ride home was quiet. John let Sherlock drive and dozed as they drove through the busy city. He got tired more often now, now that he was in the last stretch of his pregnancy, but thankfully Sherlock was understanding and simply let him sleep. He wood need his energy when they got home as Evidence would most certainly want to tell them all about her adventures with Nana Hudson while they were gone. Arriving home Sherlock gently nudged John awake and stroked a bit of hair off of John’s forehead.

“Darling, we’re home.” 

“Mmm five more minutes.” 

“Nope, come on. In we go. You can crawl into bed once we’re upstairs.” Sherlock unbuckled and slipped out of the car, rounding it with graceful steps and tugging John’s door open. “Come on, luv, careful of the ice. 

“Don’t you touch me,” John growled as Sherlock reached in to help him out of the car, “you’re the reason I’m like this.” he swung his legs out of the car and tried to pull himself out of the car, but with his center of gravity so low he was unable to do much more than rocking back and forth. Silently he thrust a hand out to Sherlock and nodded expectantly at it. Sherlock took the hint and helped hoist John out of the car but didn’t coddle him by trying to help him into the house. While Sherlock made a detour into Mrs. Hudson’s flat John began the slow trek up the 16 steps into their second floor flat.

“The longer this goes on, the better that house sounds.”  John muttered as he paused for breath on the landing halfway up the stairs. “Bloody stairs… and you,” John poked at his stomach, “stop kicking my bladder. I’m moving as fast as I bloody can.” Finally reaching the second floor John didn’t even pause to take his coat off before waddling into the bathroom.

“Papa!!!” Evidence called out for him the moment Sherlock placed her down in the kitchen. She pushed her way past Sherlock’s legs and bade a beeline to the bathroom, placing both her hands on the doorknob and tried to opened the bathroom door.

“Yes, just a minute. Let me pee in peace.” John smiled despite his lack of privacy, finished up and opened the door with a broad grin. “Hello my little bee. Did you have fun with Nana?”

“Mmm yes.” her curls bounced as she nodded and she latched onto John’s leg as she embraced him. “Smell funny, Papa.” 

“Yes, I know. Smell like doctors… and…” John shuddered despite himself. “Medical grade lube.” 

“John!” Sherlock laughed out, unable to find it within himself to be mad. “We’re lucky she doesn’t know what that is.” 

“Mmm.” John grunted out and gave up the attempt to pick Evidence up. “Sorry luv, papa can’t bend anymore. Come on, come join me?” John took her hand and to gether they started the slow walk to the bedroom where they curled up together and John allowed her to nuzzle against his stomach. Sherlock watched from the doorway with a smile until something the doctor said echoed in Sherlock’s mind.

“John…” Sherlock moved over to the bed and sat down beside John’s feet, placing a hand on his stomach. “She asked if you had delivery plans ready yet. Why? We’ve still got two months.”

John sighed and his face lost the soft relaxed edge it had gained under their daughter’s actions. His lips twitched into a tight smile before he spoke. “Right… guess now is a good time to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“An Omega of my age carrying  _ any _ amount of offspring… well, we’re bound to deliver a bit early. And… well, I’m carrying three, Sherlock, I’ll be lucky if I carry these three much past 8 months.” 

“An early delivery?” Sherlock’s long fingers stroked worriedly over John’s swollen stomach, “Why did you she suggest bed rest?” he furrowed his brow and looked down at John with such intensity that John felt as if Sherlock could read his every secret.

“I agreed early on with my doctor that when she believes it is required, and only then, I won't fight her on it.” John placed a hand over Sherlock’s and stroked his thumb over the back of Sherlock’s hand. “Until then, I’ll rest as often as I can, and continue to let you take care of me.”

“Right…” Sherlock nodded slowly then stood up from the bed.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” 

“To tell Lestrade that neither of us will be taking cases for the time being.”

“Even you?” John asked with surprise then grunted as Evidence flopped onto his tender chest. “Careful, sweetheart, Papa’s a bit sore there.”

“Yes, John. what if I got  hurt on a case, the stress could cause you to go into premature labour. So yes, even me.” Sherlock smiled down at John and watched as he rearranged Evidence on his chest until they were both a bit more comfortable. 

“Booboo?” Evidence looked up at John with questioning eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in the world's cutest pout. 

“Of a sour, yeah.” John muttered then adjusted one of his daughter's legs as it swung dangerously close to his groin. “Oi, wiggle worm, are you napping with me, or do you want to get down to play?”

“Ummm play.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Down you go…” John chuckled and helped her climb safely off the bed and too the floor. “Go bug daddy then, Papa’s gonna sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days past, then soon it had been three weeks since Sherlock had last gone out on a case. John looked over the breakfast table in awe at his husband. Sherlock had, as of yet, not given into boredom, instead wholeheartedly embracing his role as both an established father, and that of an expecting one. Sherlock had even taken it upon himself to go shopping. They had plenty of clothing for the baby girl, but absolutely nothing for the two boys. 

One day, he’d come home from grocery shopping, (having taken much longer than was necessary, so much so that John had thought he’d snuck in a case while he was out). When he walked into the flat and tossed his coat onto the back of the nearest kitchen chair, he grinned at John with so much excitement that John began believing his theory. 

“And how was Greg?” He asked, hiding his smile by turning around to smother a piece of toast with jam.

“Who? Oh, Lestrade. Don’t know. John!” Sherlock said, shooting his words out with rapid fire, “I went shopping!” he placed the bags containing food down on on the table, then placed his palms down on the surface, leaning over the table bouncing with excitement.

“Yes, that was rather the point of sending you out with the list.” John turned around and bit into the toast, licking jam off his fingers, trying his best not to look amused.

“No, not that kind of shopping. Well, yes, obviously that kind. But  _ before _ that, I went shopping!”

“For a genius, you’re making no sense whatsoever, Sherlock.” John sighed and pulled out a chair then slowly sat down. “Out with it, or these three will be born before you’ve finished babbling.

“Baby shopping, John! I got three of everything, cribs, clothing, bottles, blankets, bathing supplies. You name it, John, I got it. They’ll all be delivered to our house tomorrow, so I’ll have to go let them in. I even got us a pram built for four. Oh, can a van, and eight carseats, because Evidence is outgrowing hers, and it wouldn’t hurt to leave a set here. Mycroft can buy his own for when he has the children.”

“Sherlock!” had John been able to stand, he would have done so and hushed Sherlock up by pressing a finger to his lips. However, as it was, it would take him a lot longer to struggle to his feet than it would to shout. “You bought a VAN?” John suddenly gave a gasp and his eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, well, our little sports car is great. Fast! Perfect for cases. However, if we’re to live so far out of the city, we’ll need a way to transport the children to and from doctor's appointments, along with other activities. So, I bought one of those ugly mini vans. Don’t worry though, the one I got has the highest safety ratings…”

“You might want to call and have all that delivered today. Some of it will need to come here, though.”

“John, don’t be silly, tomorrow will be perfectly fi-”

“Sherlock Holmes! Would you shut up, for one bloody moment!” By now John was standing, one hand under his stomach, the other was bracing himself against the table. “I don’t care about the bloody van! Right now I need you to call my doctor, and Mycroft. He needs to come get Evidence.” He lifted his head and met Sherlock’s gaze. “My water just broke.” 


	18. The Triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stayed up until about 2am writing this. I had no intention of getting anther chapter out so soon, but here it is. I estimate this particular fic has about 2 or 3 more chapters before it comes to and end, but rest assured it is not the end of this family!

John's labor lasted for seven long hours. At the six hour mark, they had twenty minutes where they all thought that John would need to be rushed to the hospital. But when Sherlock had the idea of drawing a bath for his mate, things began to happen. And happen quickly, they did.    
  
It all happened in a blur. One moment he was grunting in pain, squeezing Sherlock's hand so tight that Sherlock thought his fingers might fall off, then the next the doctor was holding up a squawking, bald, baby boy. Sherlock immediately pulled free of John's grip long enough to take their son, scent him, and place him gently on John's chest. John's grunts then turned into sobs and he ran a shaking hand over their infant son.    
  
"Two more, John..." the doctor, who was bent uncomfortably over of the tub, looked up and allowed herself to smile at the sight before going back to the job at hand. Baby boy number two arrived three minutes later with a full mop of dark hair that they both silently hoped would curl just like Sherlock's, and Sherlock repeated the process of taking the child, scenting him gently, before placing him beside his brother on John's chest. By know John was exhausted, and all he wanted was to be left alone to sleep. He hardly heard the doctor as she told him to push once more, but managed a weak smile as he looked up to see Sherlock scenting a noticeably blond baby girl.     
  
"Just the placenta, then we can get you dried up and in bed. I'll stick around, clean the babies up, give everyone a nice once over, then leave you five to bond." John nodded up at his doctor, thankful for her skill, and her understanding, and let out a weary sob as Sherlock placed the tiniest of the bunch on his chest to join her brothers.    
  
Sherlock found, despite himself, that he needed to capture this moment. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket, not caring that his fingers were covered in slick and mucus, and snapped a picture of his mate and their three new pups. John just so happened to look up and smile at the exact moment the picture was taken, and Sherlock knew that would be a photo they'd both treasure for the rest of their lives. They'd missed this experience with Evidence, Sherlock hadn't even been allowed in the delivery room when she was born.   
  
John used the last of his energy to push out the afterbirth, and lay back in the few inches of water, shaking from exertion. He didn't even look up when the doctor asked if Sherlock wanted to cut the umbilical cords, but smiled as Sherlock timidly took the medical scissors and allowed her to assist him. He must have fallen asleep, or dozed off, something, because next thing he knew he was in bed laying on a layer of fluffy towels, his three new children cleaned and resting on his chest.    
  
He heard voices and strained to listen. Sherlock was conversing with the doctor in hushed tones just outside the door. He couldn't hear much, but it was with no small amount of relief that he heard the words "Small but healthy." He then heard Sherlock walking the doctor out, and then his mate was in their room, stripping so he was as bare as John and their three children,  and crawling into bed beside them.    
  
"You did wonderfully, sweetheart." He kissed John's forehead then placed a wide hand over their children. "Marvelous. They're perfect."   
  
"They need names..." John whispered, craning his neck so he could look down at his chest, looking at the tops of their sleeping heads.    
  
"They'll get them.."   
  
"God, they are perfect, are the they?" John turned to look at Sherlock and for the the first time in over seven hours he was finally relaxed. "How small?"   
  
"The eldest is 6 pounds even, middle is 5.7, and our little girl, well she's just 5.” But they're all healthy, and she's proven herself to have quite the set of lungs. You fell asleep in the tub, so we moved them. As soon as she was taken away from you she screamed so loudly I was afraid she'd shatter the mirror.“   
  
"Tiny little things. I guess we can't call Evie our little girl anymore." John laughed gently then winced as he felt a rush of liquid between his legs. "As much as I like this... think I need to go at least put pants on... did she leave any of those birthing diapers?"   
  
"Mmm in the bathroom." Sherlock nodded, helped John place the babies gently on the bed, then sat up. "Would you like me to get one for you?"   
  
"Ta." John nodded then yawned. "What about them,  do they need to eat, and should we put diapers on them?"   
  
"Has your milk come in? I can warm up some bottles?" Sherlock was already out of bed, getting John the special after birth pants, and a soft pair of cotton sweatpants. He helped John dress as John tenderly felt his swollen breasts.    
  
"Think so..." he paused, catching Sherlock's head in his hands just as Sherlock was about to straighten up. "Hey, I love you... so much."    
  
"I love you too, John. I'm so very proud of you."    
  
The next few moments were spent putting small little nappies on their triplets, John waddled into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, while Sherlock scented, and re scented each child. Their youngest began fussing the moment John was out of the room, but once Sherlock's nose was rubbing against her neck she hushed and fell back to sleep. Both parents decided not to push the issue of feeding them just yet, instead allowing their newborns to sleep while they also enjoyed a few moments of peace.    
  
All five of them slept through the night, or what was left of it, only waking a few times each for bottles or nursing. Sherlock took care of all of the changing, and even took the middle boy out to bounce gently around the sitting room when he'd decided he was all done sleeping.     
  
When John woke around seven the following morning, he left the two still sleeping babies in bed, protected by a nest of pillows, dressed himself in a dressing gown, and went out to find Sherlock and their little boy with black hair curled up together on the sofa. Neither was asleep, the babe was awake, breathing peacefully as Sherlock spoke to him softly. As John grew closer he was able to pick out what Sherlock was saying and laughed.    
  
"Teaching him the periodic table already?"   
  
"He remains calm as long as I keep talking." Sherlock smiled up at his mate and gave him a shrug. "We're not the 'baby talk' type, and this works."   
  
"Mmm, so it does." John sat down on the edge of the sofa by Sherlock feet and placed a hand on their sons back. "I have a name for him, if you're willing." Sherlock said nothing, but arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Locryn, it means joyful. Lock for short, because he's already proven himself to be so much like his daddy, what with not wanting to sleep. Too much to learn, too much to see."   
  
"Lock..." Sherlock looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded, "mm yeah. Perfect. It's perfect, John."   
  
"He even as your eyes... mm, but my nose, poor kid." John laughed as he inspected their son. "God, he's gorgeous though."   
  
“Yeah, he is…” Sherlock agreed, kissing Locryn’s forehead. “I rather like Oliver, for a name.”

“Yes, I'm inclined to agree with you.” John smiled happily down at Sherlock then laughed, “yet I find I still can't think of a name suitable for our new daughter. Hard to beat a name like Evidence. Speaking of, we should call her home.”

“So soon? Are you up to it?” 

“No, but I need my family, my whole family, here. Need a day in bed cuddling you all. We all need to bond, Evidence too.” John slowly stood and looked around for either his or Sherlock's mobile, finding his on the kitchen table. 

 

***

 

Uncle Mycroft arrived just after nine that morning. Not only did he arrive with their eldest daughter and her dog, but he also was carrying a tray of tea with a bag of food balanced on top which he placed down on the coffee table. 

Evidence entered the flat without her usual squeals of delight, but rather with a shy look on her face as she hid behind her Uncle's legs and looked at the rest of her family cuddled together on the sofa. 

“Come here, Sweetheart.” John whispered, patting the cushion beside him, “come meet your brothers and sister.”

It still took a gentle nudge from Mycroft to encourage her, but soon Evidence was sitting beside John, sniffing him and the babies each in turn. 

“This is Locryn and Oliver. But you can call them Lock and Oli, if that's easier.” John pointed out each boy and watched as her eyes went wide with amazement. 

“Her name?” She pointed to the tiniest of the three then looked up at her Papa. 

“We don't know yet.” 

“Actually, I think I have an idea.” Sherlock leaned forward from his spot beside John and pressed a kiss to their youngest forehead. “Zoe, it means fighter. God knows she'll have three older siblings to fight off.”

“Zoe.” Evidence nodded, agreeing with her Daddy that the name was a perfect fit for her baby sister. “I hold?” she turned to John, looking at him with her big blue eyes and placed a hand on her sister’s legs. 

“You want to hold her?” John returned Evidence’s smile and looked down at his three infants. Zoe was resting on his chest while the two boys were sleeping, sprawled out on either of his thighs. “Go see, Daddy, he’ll help you hold her.”

“Uncle My hold too?” It was only then, as Evidence scurried over to Sherlock that the new parents remembered that Mycroft was in the room. John smiled warmly at his brother in law and patted the cushion that had recently been vacated by his daughter. “Of course, if he wants to.” 

“May I hold Oliver please?” Mycroft spoke in a voice so soft that he appeared bashful as he removed his double breasted suit jacket and sat beside John, closer than the two men had ever sat before. As John placed Oliver in his hands, and cradled Locryn to his own chest, Mycroft let out a little gasp.

“Oh… I remember when Evidence was this little.” He and John looked over at Evidence who was perched in Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock was arranging the throw pillow around their eldest, showing her how to support Zoe’s neck, telling her how very fragile her new siblings were. If the three adults thought that the sight of Evidence holding her little sister was the most adorable sight in the world, then none of them were prepared for the moment when she bent her little body forward and kissed Zoe’s forehead.

“Papa, can we keep?” 

“Keep her? Yes, Princess, we’re rather stuck with them.” John giggled then leaned back and closed his eyes. Sherlock sensing his exhaustion, tensed and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“John, can I get you anything?”

“Food… food would be lovely.” 

“I brought some scones and tea.” Mycroft stood, expertly cradling Oliver as he began dishing out the food he brought with one hand. 

“Mycroft?” John nodded his thanks as Mycroft handed him a cup of tea and a blackberry lemon scone, “Would you stay until the doctor comes back? Sherlock might be secretly thankful for an extra set of hands while I’m being examined, and Mrs. Hudson is off visiting her sister.”

“I would be honoured, John.” 

“Also, Sherlock… I think I’m ready… to move into our new home. We don’t have room for three cribs.” 

“Mycroft and I will see to the arrangements, darling. You just rest today. You’ve exerted yourself enough today.” Sherlock lifted Zoe out of Evidence's arms and handed her back to John, who now had Locryn on his left shoulder, and Zoe on his right, and stood to take Oliver from his brother. “Come on, I’ll help you get comfortable in bed. Evidence, stay here with your uncle, please, and keep Glad quite.”

“Okay Daddy. Uncle My, come see?”

“See?” Mycroft glanced curiously at her, then looked to Sherlock for interpretation. 

“Her room, she wants to show you how everything has been packed up.” 

“Ah, yes. Lead away, Princess.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about birth. I'm an older sister, and was 17 when my now 11 year old brother was born. I witnessed some of it, but never experienced it. Please don't judge me if what I've written is nothing close to the truth. : ) Just... went with an idea I had last night.


	19. The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Real quick before you read this:
> 
> AO3 has been giving me issues. And it was only just now brought to my attention that part of chapter 14 got deleted. I have since fixed it, so if you don't mind, go back to chapter 14 and read the bit where John finds out he's having triplets! Then come back here and read more! Sorry about this!

The day the triplets were born was spent in the flat. John rested and allowed Sherlock, and Mycroft, to cater to him. He let Mycroft hold the triplets as often as he wanted, ate whenever Sherlock brought him food, napped when Sherlock told him to nap, and spent the majority of his time nursing. When it began to look like John wouldn't have enough milk to keep all three satisfied, at least for now, Sherlock had borrowed Mycroft's mobile and within thirty minutes Anthea was at the door with a bag full of formula.

Mycroft himself retrieved the bag from his PA, thus he was the one to usher the doctor back into the flat. John looked up as they both entered and tensed. He'd forgotten that she was coming, and while he was perfectly comfortable with Mycroft, he was family after all, the presence of anyone else, beta or not, set him on edge. Sherlock, sensing John's tension, stepped over to his mate and ran a hand lovingly over the top of his head.

"She's just here to make sure everyone is still alright." John nodded and sat up.

"Me first. Not sure I'm ready for anyone else to touch my children just yet." He knew he was being unreasonable, that there was nothing to resent or be upset about. He'd known all along about this followup, in fact he'd been the one to insist it happened at him. But now her clean beta scent mixing with the smells of home and his three new children made his stomach roll.

"It's understandable." Doctor Holbrook nodded, expertly reading the unease that was rolling off of everyone, even Mycroft. "I'll be quick."

John, not being able to stand the thought of her in his bedroom, lead her to the kitchen and closed the glass partition, giving them privacy. The moment he turned around he was met with a smiling woman who, despite the situation, was completely comfortable.

"John, I don't believe I need to inform you that the reason you're all acting like this is because..." she began, but was cut off when John held a finger to his lips.

"Omegas. Yeah. All three, Sherlock knows but he's pretending he doesn't. Not sure about Mycroft. But as he hasn't threatened to put some sort of gps tracker in their bloodstream, I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"We usually take a blood test, to make sure."

"Which you will not be doing with my children. I don't need to be 'certain of' their second genders to love them fully, nor will I submit them to blood tests every month for the rest of their adolescent lives." John growled out, finding it hard to hold his ground with just how very tired he was. He was only just wishing that Sherlock was there with him, when there was a nose behind him as the glass door opened and shut, and Sherlock was wrapping a hand around his waist.

"Tell her, Sherlock. That we don't need the blood tests. That our children won't be logged into their computers as Omegas. That they'll be given every opportunity to be... just them. Not Omegas." John turned and buried his head against Sherlock's chest, letting out a broken sob when Sherlock wrapped two comforting arms around him.

"He is right." Sherlock looked over at the doctor who was unfazed by them, but nodded curtly. "If you log them as Omegas, or tell anyone of their status, I can personally guarantee you that my brother,” he nodded in the direction of Mycroft, “will see to it that you are incarcerated."

"Understood." She nodded once more and placed her medical bag down on the table. As she went to open it Sherlock stopped her with a snarl, then nodded to the door. "Leave the forms we'll need to fill out for their birth certificates, and we'll pass them on to my brother, wouldn't want the word 'Omega' to show up there either."

"But they need to be examined." She protested but there was no fight behind it.

"My husband is a medical doctor himself, if his keen eyes notices anything you'll be the first to know. Now please leave." Sherlock kissed the top of his mates head and together they watched as she placed the papers on the table and silently left.

"Well then, think your brother knows?" John wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at his mate, who's teeth was still bared, tension rolling off of him in waves

"Of course I know." The glass door opened once again and Mycroft stood with his phone pressed to his ear, glaring at the retreating form of the doctor. "And she will find some rather strong incentive on her computer to maintain her silence. Three Omegas, two of them boys." Mycroft looked down at the sleeping Oliver pressed against his shoulder, "your security has become my top priority.

Packing and moving proved to take longer than either John or Sherlock had anticipated. In fact, the moment Mycroft realized that all three infants were Omegas, everything came to a standstill while security became an issue. John for his part, was still too tired to complain when Mycroft made the call to have gps trackers sewn into every single onesie Sherlock had purchased. Sherlock made a fuss, but he was secretly pleased.

****

The next two days were chaos. John directed the remaining packing from his spot on the sofa. Any time he stood up to help Sherlock and Evidence would growl at the stubborn Omega and he would raise his hands (or roll his eyes if he was holding a baby) and sit down on the sofa. John was still to exhausted to complain, or to even come up with a good ‘House Omega’ joke. In the end, Sherlock got his way, and John sat dejectedly on the sofa tending to the three new infants.

At the end of the two days, most of their personal belonging were packed, aside from Sherlock’s microscope and lab equipment. They had agreed that they’d keep 221B for clients and for the odd days where Sherlock needed peace and quiet for his mind palace. Despite the extra rooms Mrs. Hudson had offered them, they would still be crowded. The kitchen was small, with no counter space, and while John had yet to see the new house, Sherlock had promised him more space than he knew what to do with. So, with everything packed, the five family members stood in their lightly furnished lounge, looking around with mixed feelings while waiting for the car Mycroft was sending to come get them.

John and Sherlock had been worried that Evidence wouldn’t deal with the move well, however their fears were unwarranted. The entire ride to The Cottage (as Sherlock and Mycroft called it) Evidence babbled excitedly about the new house while John mostly rested. Sherlock watched him worriedly out of the corner of his eye. He had no doubt that giving birth to three children without any medical aid, at his age was no walk in the park, but even after Evidence was born he hadn’t been this tired. Still, it made for an easy move, Sherlock hadn’t had his mate barking orders at him, or telling him he was folding the blankets the wrong way or any of that nonsense. But still, he would keep an eye on John until he was satisfied that all was well.

The drive took them just over forty minutes. Evidence had long since fallen asleep, along with the eldest and youngest triplet. Lock was fighting sleep, wide awake, young eyes taking in every single detail he could gather from his rear facing car seat. John had to keep rocking his car seat, making soft shushing noises when the infant decided he’d had enough and wanted out of the confining seat. By the time they arrived at The Cottage, which even at first glanced proved to be more of a mini mansion looking over the sparkling ocean, John’s arm was sore and Lock was finally sleeping.

Sherlock stepped out of the car first, they had allowed one of Mycroft’s minion to drive them; so the car wasn’t even completely at a standstill before Sherlock was out, rushing over to John’s side before his mate had a chance to move. He helped John out, then got their eldest out of the car, waking her gently and pointing to the new house. By then, John had the pram out of the boot and was setting it up. It was tedious work, getting three infants settled into a pram without waking them, but somehow, with no small amount of light humming, John managed it.

Sherlock took over pushing the pram while John took Evidence’s hand. Gladstone, who had been brought over by Mycroft roughly an hour before, could be heard whining in excitement as his little human approached. Together the family walked to the front door. Evidence would tug on John's hand and point at something she found interesting, like the ivy crawling up the stone front, and John would smile and nod his head. John also looked around and took in the new house. It was an old stone house, covered in ivy, from where he stood he could see three different chimneys. The thought of a warm fire instantly made him at ease.

As they approached the front door Mycroft pushed it open and helped his little brother lift the pram up the three stone steps. Inside, John let out a low whistle. It was gorgeous. All dark wood paneling, wide open arches leading into other rooms, and dark cherry wood floors.

“Yeah, when you said cottage, I was thinking more…” John shrugged and got down on one knee to help Evidence get her jacket off, “you know.. cottage like. Not a bloody mansion.” He stood up and took his own jacket off, placing both of them on a wooden coat rack, and looked at his husband. “We’ll need a fence, keep the kids from wandering down to the ocean without our approval.”

“But?” Sherlock rocked in his heels anxiously, desperately wanting his mate to approve of their new house.

“Mm. No buts. I like it.” John gave Sherlock a warm smile and stood up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, show me about then.”

Sherlock hooked his arm through John's and lead the way. Each room had roughly the same, old time charm. There was a drawing room, which was a stuffy lounge with two sofas facing each other, a love seat on the nearest wall which faced a fireplace, the walls were lined with built in bookcases and there was even a suit of armor in the corner.

“Obviously, we’ll redecorate. Make things a bit more friendly.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at the suit of armor in particular and pulled his mate out of the room to continue their tour. All in all, the downstairs consisted of the drawing room, a smaller, more cozy study that they both agreed would become their main sitting room, dining room, kitchen, walk in pantry, laundry room, two bathrooms (one full one half), an actual library, and a greenhouse. Upstairs, which you could reach by the stairs next to the front door or a smaller set of stairs (used by servants long ago) by the kitchen, had six bedroom of various sizes, two more bathrooms, and one room that was up against the slanted roof, leaving it widely unusable. Here Sherlock smiled and grinned at John.

“This was my favorite room. I would pretend it was my pirate ship.” He walked over to the middle of the room, where a support pillar was located, “this was my mast. Mycroft would help me hang sheets, and I would pretend they were sails.”

John smiled and closed his eyes, picturing the room and a small boy with curly hair running around, probably with a fake sword in his hand, yelling at some invisible enemy. “We’ll paint it, to look just like a pirate ship. Turn this into the playroom.”

“With a real crows nest?” Sherlock beamed hopefully at his mate.

“Yes, but it won't be high off the ground.” John nodded then moved back out into the main upstairs hall. “So which bedroom is ours?”

“This one, we even have our own bathroom. Oh, and wait until you see the tub, John. It's glorious.” Sherlock let the wat to the master bedroom, which was a big, gothic looking room, equipped with its on fireplace, four poster canopy bed, and balcony overlooking the ocean. Just when John thought the room couldn't get any better Sherlock threw open a door and John stepped into the biggest bathroom he'd ever seen. The bathroom was easily the size of their bedroom back at bakerstreet and had been obviously upgraded recently. There was a standalone glass walled shower, a jacuzzi tub that would easily fit two adults, and the usual toilet and sink.

“And, the best feature,” Sherlock said, moving back into the bedroom and pointing to the ceiling, “all the air in here is sucked up into these vents, which have sent neutralizers, the walls are scent proof. All the bedrooms are set up like this. And,” he added with a bit of a sheepish look, “all the bedrooms can be locked from the outside. So when the triplets present and go into heat…”

“They'll be safe.” John nodded as understanding washed over him. “When Mycroft said our security was his top priority, he wasn't kidding.”

“Speaking of, shall we go rescue him from our four children, and let Evidence pick out which room she wants? Mycroft's men will move all our boxes for us before they leave.”

John and Sherlock walked down the main stairs arm in arm. Mycroft, who was now holding Zoe and rocking her back and forth looked up and smiled approvingly at the couple.

"There is a good pizza joint near here, if memory serves me correct, they deliver. Shall I place an order while you settle in?"

"You eat pizza?" John asked over Evidence's happy babbling.

"I do."

"With your fingers? Or a fork?"

"Who eats pizza with a fork?" Mycroft rolled his eyes, but smiled, and began placing their order.

By the time the pizza had been delivered Evidence was playing up in her room, which was the bedroom closest to John and Sherlock's, gates had been installed on each staircase, top and bottoms, the cribs had been set up, boxes moved, and Mycroft's minions had disappeared, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there.

"Men will be around tomorrow to take measurements for the fence. My apologies for that oversight."

John waved a greasy hand in his direction and opened his mouth to tell him it was alright, but instead of speaking he decided on another bite of pizza. He was ravenous, feeding three children regularly had depleted whatever fat reserves his pregnancy cravings had given him, so now he ate like he'd been starved for years. Sherlock watched his mate, still unsure how to take John's strange behavior, as he ate his own slice while the job of feeding their 20 month old fell to him.

After dinner Mycroft stuck around and helped Evidence unpack her boxes. He let the young alpha tell him where she wanted her toys, her books, and which drawers of her new wardrobe should contain which clothing. He even stuck around long enough to help with her bath, and put her to bed, but bid his farewell after that, leaving the couple to put settle in and put the triplets to bed.

"On good thing," John muttered as he placed Zoe in her crib in the room across the hall from Evidence, "about Omega babies. They sleep, a lot, and as long one of us is around they're relatively quite."

Sherlock nodded as he placed Oliver in his crib, Lock was already sleeping soundly in his, and stood up. It was true. Omega children were generally more docile than Alphas or Betas, and genuinely easier babies. Silently they turned on the baby monitor, turned off the lights, and made their way down the hall and into their new bedroom. Their room was still in shambles, boxes everywhere but their bed was made and they were both too exhausted to care about the mess.

They undressed in silence. John crawled into bed wearing only pajama pants and instinctively reached out for Sherlock when his Alpha joined him. Sherlock held him for a few moments, then decided to voice his concerns.

"Are you alright, John? You.. haven been yourself."

"Yeah," John nuzzled against Sherlock, soaking in his Alphas scent among the unfamiliar scents of their new house. "Just... worried."

"About what? The move?" Sherlock felt a pang of guilt and wondered if he had pushed John into moving.

"No. Not about the move. About the babies. Sherlock, as parents, as their Alpha parent, you have every right to promise them to an Alpha of your choosing. Even now. I know you won't, that isn't it, but I need you to promise me that we'll never force them into a bond. That we'll love them and support them, and make sure they are as lucky as I am with you..." John was crying now, soft worried tears of an Omega parent who knew first hand the dangers of being an Omega.

"John, we will keep them safe. I will die protecting them. I promise. Now go to sleep, god knows it'll only be a few hours before one of them wakes up."

"Mm you're right." John pulled the blankets closer around them and kisses sherlocks neck. "Love you."

"I love you, John. Always."

 


	20. Pirate Ships and Parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should apologize for this chapter. Instead I'm going to hit post and run away ;)

The days flew by as the new family began making their ‘cottage’ home. John spent his time puttering between feedings, rearranging furniture, placing the more comfortable sofas in their lounge, while leaving the fancier looking ones in the drawing room. They had decided that when it came time, they would turn that into a study slash music room. Sherlock, on his part, spent his time bouncing between the Pirate Ship, and an old tool shed outside that he was slowly turning into a small lab for himself. All in all, with all the clutter a family of five made, the place was starting to feel like home and it was a joy watching Evidence and Gladstone occupy their time with exploring. Two weeks after they moved in, Sherlock finally came downstairs, his grey sweatpants and ratty t-shirt covered in paint, but he looked exuberant. 

“John! It’s done! The rigging is hung, I tested the safety of the crows nest myself, the mats are down on the floor, and the last coat of paint is drying as we speak!” He walked up to John, who was changing a nappy, and took his mate by the face, kissing him hard.

“Yeah, that would be a bit more romantic if it weren’t for this…” John held up the rather foul smelling nappy but chuckled anyways. 

“Quite so,” Sherlock nodded, and plowed forward with his rapid fire, excited speech pattern, “all that’s left is to hang the curtains when the last coat is dry!” 

“Well then, show me, darling.” John grinned and placed Zoe back in one of the many cribs that had found themselves scattered across the house, and let his excited mate lead him up the stairs. Upstairs John found Evidence bouncing around the room, pulling on the ropes that Sherlock had set up to look like rigging. Sherlock had somehow transformed the room into what could only be described as an indoor Pirate Ship. It had sales, it had a mast, a crows nest, a rope ladder. Sherlock had even formed a bow, stern, rudder and a helm. It was a playroom fit for a Pirate, and Evidence was in her glory. 

When she saw that her Papa had come to see the finished room, she stopped running, thrusting her little hand out and letting her momentum swing her around the mast. She glanced up at John with a flushed smile and pointed to the corner. “See, Papa?”

“What am I looking at, oh, you need a pirate name, don’t you?” John asked as he glanced over to where both Evidence and Sherlock had left their handprints, in lieu of signing their masterpiece, and the date in purple paint on the wall. 

“Captain Ella Black Tooth, The demon of Bloodsucker Caves! Watch out, this pirate be a prankster!” Sherlock cut in, handing his nearly two year old a foam sword. “Cap for short.” He pulled a eyepatch over his eye then bent down to tie a bandana around Evidence’s hair before standing up. He grabbed John’s shoulders and gently pushed him against the mast, calling out, “Now, Cap!” Evidence, giggling like mad, grabbed hold of John’s legs and muttered, “Got you,”  as Sherlock bombarded John’s neck with kisses.

“Yes, you’ve got me alright.” John laughed, pretending, and failing, to shake Evidence off. “Whatever will I do? And really, Sherlock, Bloodsucker Cave? Way to give our daughter nightmares.” 

“Dinner!” Evidence shouted, placing the tip of her (now upside down) foam sword against John’s kneecap.

“Dinner? It’s 3 o’clock.”

Sherlock released John with a swivel of the sword and rolled his eyes at his mate. “She’s seen dead bodies before, I highly doubt the word bloodsucker will bother her.” then, in way of moving the topic back to that of dinner, he began speaking in his pirate voice again, and swished the sword in the air before handing it back to Evidence. 

“Painting is hungry work, John.” Sherlock let John go, but picked up the little pirate on the floor, showing her how to hold the sword properly. Plus, we want chinese, so we should order it now and bribe them to deliver with a hefty tip.”

“Right, well, you can call them, I need to give the boys a bath they wouldn’t let me last night.” John laughed and fondly gave his daughter a kiss. Make sure Daddy gets me egg rolls, okay? And no black teeth in this family, missy. Do you understand?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Evidence nodded and returned the kiss, then let Sherlock steer her out of the room. “I sleep there tonight?” She glanced up at her parents, and directed the question to Sherlock.

“Oh, look at that, she already knows to ask you for special favours.” John chuckled, “So, what will it be Daddy, should we let her sleep in there tonight?”

“Oh, I think she must. A Captain should spend as much time with her ship as she can.” Sherlock grinned and scooped his daughter up again, placing her on his hip. 

That night Evidence fell asleep right after dinner. John didn’t have the heart to wake her, so he put her to bed feeling a little sorry that she didn’t get her special night. He didn’t have much time to feel guilty, however, as he spent the next hour trying to get the three babies to settle down for the night. When he finally crawled into bed beside Sherlock he was exhausted, but happy.

“You’re good with her, with the playing thing.” John snuggled up against his Alpha’s chest and let out a contented sigh. “I not… great with the playing... “

“Nonsense, John. I see you with her, reading to her. That counts as playing.” he kissed the top of John’s head and soothed a hand down John’s back. “And yesterday, you let her help bake cookies. John, I might be able to jump into the imaginary with her, but you’re teaching her life skill. Things I’m.. not good at. I might be able to feed her imagination, but you’re helping her in ways I couldn’t possibly.” 

“Yeah?” John smiled and felt his chest tighten up under his Alpha’s praise. 

“Papa, Daddy?” Evidence pushed their bedroom door open and came over to lean against John’s side of the bed, “is paint dry?” 

“Mmmm…” John sighed and rolled over, bopping Evidence’s nose with his finger, “yes, I believe it is. Come on, we’ll get you settled. With a grunt and a groan, John rolled out of bed and took his daughter’s hand. They walked down the hall, passed her bedroom, and into the Pirate Ship. John flicked on the light and placed Evidence on a little bench that Sherlock had made to double as seating and storage. “Wait here, and I’ll go get your blankets.” 

Five minutes later, with Sherlock’s help, he'd dragged in Evidence’s whole mattress and bedding, and placed them at the bow of the ship. Together they tucker her in, flicked on a little night light, and left her with the warning that she was to sleep, not play. 

“Good night my little Pirate. Sleep well.”

“Night, Papa. Love you.” with that she nuzzled down in her bed and fell asleep with a grin on her face.

“Think we spoil her?” John asked softly as he shut the door and the couple made their way back to their bedroom.

“Perhaps. But not overly. That’s what we have Mycroft for.” Sherlock chuckled softly as he climbed into bed and pulled John back into his arms. “Don’t fret, love. We won't become some spoiled brat, we’ll make sure if it.”    
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“How are you already a month old?” John asked Oliver, but all he got in response was a slight grunting noise mixed with the sounds of him suckling away at his chest. John did his best to ignore the cries of his other two infants and found himself thankful that Sherlock had talked him into supplementing a few of their meals with formula when Sherlock walked in with two warm bottles. “See that, Oli, that man right there? Mmm he’s an angle, that’s what he is.” John smiled at his mate from where he sat, and watched as Sherlock placed the bottles on the sofa, then picked up both screaming babies. “You’ve really got this down, haven’t you?” he asked as Sherlock gracefully sat down, positioned each baby in his arms and let John place a bottle in each hand.

“Mmm well, it’s this or listen to them scream for the twenty minutes it takes you to feed their sibling. They can’t all just take turns being hungry.” 

“Ahh… no, no they can’t.” John chuckled then stuck his foot out to the side, letting his calf press against Sherlock’s as they sat on the sofa feeding their children. “Did your brother say when he was bringing Evidence back?”

“Sometime tonight. They were at the park, last I talked to them. Evidence saw some ducks, and Mycroft claimed  _ she _ wanted to feed them.” 

“God forbid he ever bonds and has children of his own. I think Evidence would protest out of jealousy.” John let his eyes close and he rested his head on the back of the sofa so he missed the look of disgust Sherlock gave him.

“Mycroft, bond? That will never happen, especially since he’s started courting Lestrade.”

“He’s  _ what? _ ” John’s head snapped back up and he glared at Sherlock. 

“Mmm… Two Alphas… groundbreaking, making history. Maybe when he gets his head out of his arse he’ll be able to help us by pushing for new rules regarding Omegas.” Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes, “The very thought of him with  _ anyone _ is revolting.” 

“Yeah… but Greg.” John, now that the initial shock of it all was over, felt a little flicker of  hope for both men at the prospect. Greg’s seen some tough shit, been through a lot with that ex wife of his, and Mycroft, we’ll he could use a friend.” 

“A friend, yes, not a fuck buddy, John.” 

John was saved from replying by the shrill sound of Sherlock’s mobile, which was all the way across the room on a table. “I’ll get it,” John grunted and pushed himself up, letting Oliver continue to feed.

“Your brother…” he mused as he turned the phone face up and saw the caller ID. He adjusted his grip on Oliver and slid the ‘answer’ button.

“Probably wants to see if Evidence can go and live with him. Thinks we won't mind, now that we’ve got three more.”

“Like hell we wouldn’t.” John laughed, but the moment he heard his brother-in-law's voice on the other end his laughter died and his hand tightened around the mobile.”Say that again, and if you say what I thought I just heard…” he growled into the phone so intensely that it frightened all three of his infants and his mate, Oliver stopped sucking, leaving John exposed and dripping milk, but the infant was too frightened to eat. Sensing the tension and anger rolling off his Omega Sherlock stood and placed Lock and Zoe down on the sofa, stepping over to scent his his terrified mate.

“John, what’s wrong?” Sherlock nuzzled his nose against John’s ear, moaning sadly when his Omega didn’t cheer up. “John? Sweetheart, breathe… there you go… Again? Good. Here, love, give me the phone.” Sherlock took the phone from John’s iron grip and pulled him close to his chests he could without crushing Oliver and put the phone to his ear.

“You have five seconds to explain why John appears to have shut down completely.”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft’s voice came through the speaker grave and ghost-like, “I lost Evidence.” 

“WHAT?” Sherlock released his full inner Alpha and roared into the phone, for once in their short lives he ignored the cries of his three new children. Oliver squawked between them while the other two pups began crying for comfort on the sofa.  

“We were at the park, Evidence was feeding the ducks, she was happy. There was a crash behind us, a car accident, I turned my back for three seconds to see what the noise was, when I turned around, she was gone.” 

“When? When did this happen?” Sherlock tightened his arm around John’s shoulders and rested his forehead on the top of John's greying hair. His heartfelt like it was being ripped in two and he suddenly realized just why he had to keep reminding John to breathe. When he spoke his voice was deadly calm and lower than normal by at least an octave. 

“Two minutes ago, my men are already combing the area and CCTV. I assure you, brother, we will find her.”

“I need to…” Sherlock began but was cut short when Mycroft continued talking.

“Already taken care of, there is a helicopter on its way, be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

“And John?” Sherlock asked, unnerved by how still his mate was being.

“Sherlock, you have three month old babies at home, do you really think John is able to come?”

“Perhaps not, but he can't be left alone. His Omega side has taken over and he's in grieving mode. He’ll be unable to care for the pups. Not without help.”

There was a sigh and then the sound of rustling fabric as Mycroft scrubbed a hand over his face. “A car will be dispatched shortly, who would you prefer?”

“Mrs. Hudson, she's the only one John will tolerate. I need to go, Mycroft. We were in the middle of feeding the pups. As soon as they're fed I'll be on my way.” Sherlock didn't bother to wait for a reply, he hung up his mobile, stuffed it in his pocket and gently took Oliver from John's grip. John didn't even protest. Just let Sherlock take the baby then mutely began walking when Sherlock began to guide him towards the stairs. 

“Go to our room, John. I'll be there in a moment.” Sherlock gave his Omega the order with a firm voice, and he listened. With one hand on the banister John began making his way up the stairs. Sherlock followed, but instead of going into their bedroom with him, he turned aside at the triplets room and placed Oliver in his crib. “Sorry, love,” Sherlock leaned down and nuzzled his son, releasing Alpha pheromones to calm him, “Nanna will help Papa feed you when she gets here, until then behave…”

He carried Zoe and Lock up together, calming them as they climbed the stairs. Despite having had their meal interrupted he was able to calm them each down enough that he was mostly certain that they would sleep after being left alone. He ran down stairs one last time, this time retrieving his scarf, then dashed back up the stairs, this time going into the room he shared with John. 

John was curled up in the middle of the bed, his knees were drawn up and he was hugging one pillow while crying into a second. The moment he sensed his Alpha he turned his tear stained face towards Sherlock and sobbed out, “Sh’lock…” Sherlock was curled around him in an instant, nuzzling and scenting John's neck like he'd done for their pups. He pressed the scarf into John’s hands and the Omega instantly knew what it was for. John brought the scrap of fabric to his nose and inhaled the calming smells of Sherlock and his body slowly began to relax. 

“I'm going to leave in a moment, and it'll be worse for you. You won't be able to think, you’ll be crippled by grief.” Sherlock whispered as kindly into John's neck as he could while soothing a hand over John's back. “I'm going to lock our door from the outside, which will also lock all windows and the balcony door. You’ll be trapped in here until Mrs. Hudson gets here. I can't have you following me, or hurting yourself… or the pups… in your grief.” He kissed John's temple and gently began to pull away. 

“Sherlock…” John croaked out and turned towards his Alpha. “Bring her home. Bring back home to us.”

“Yeah, I will.” Sherlock nodded, and kissed away a fresh trail of tears.

“And tell Mycroft…” here John's voice cracked and he gripped Sherlock's arm painfully tight, “it isn't his fault.” Sherlock blinked in surprise but he nodded and said he would. He had expected this to extinguish the small, but positive relationship that had been kindling between John and his brother, but yet again his mate continued to surprise him. 

“Go… bring her home.” John curled in on himself the second Sherlock pulled away and pressed the scaf to his nose again. Sherlock took one last look at his mate then tore himself from the room before he lost whatever little resolve he had left. He locked their bedroom from the outside, looked in on the triplets once more to find them asleep then ran down the stairs. Had he known then, that not only was their bedroom scent proof but sound proof as well, preventing him from hearing John's grief stricken howls, he might not have had the courage to shrug on his coat and run out to the waiting helicopter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be another update soon!


	21. Waiting

The moment Sherlock had left, and his Alpha’s comforting scent had weakened, John tore out of bed and rushed for the door. No matter how hard he twisted, or yanked on the door, it wouldn’t budge. Part of him, the side of him that was John, not the Omega, remembered Sherlock telling him he would be locked in, something about for his own safety. John, the Omega John, screamed Sherlock’s name and pounded his fists on the door until they were sore and promising to be covered in bruises. He  _ needed _ Sherlock, he  _ needed _ his pups, more than that, however, he needed them all at once, together. Above all else, he needed his eldest child, he needed Evidence. 

For the next twenty minutes he alternated between screaming at the door for his Alpha to let him out, and for his Alpha to bring back Evidence. When that got him no where, except for giving himself a sore throat, John’s anger began to dissipate, slowly being replaced with a second wave of grief. John paced the room for a few minutes, the need to do something, if only move was too strong to allow him to crawl into bed. He knew the moment he did, the moment he let himself take solace in his bed, and the comforting scents of Sherlock that still lingered there, he would be completely lost to grief. 

While pacing John became overcome with the pure  _ need  _ to be with his family. His triplets where here, just down the hall, still safe and he had no way to know if they needed him. He went to the nightstand on his side of the bed and flicked on the baby monitor then let out an angry growl. Sherlock had left the other half turned off, leaving John with no way of knowing if his babies were crying. With the urge to get out of his room turned prison growing stronger by the minute John picked up a small wooden chair that was tucked away in a corner and threw it at the glass door that lead to the balcony. The chair shattered against the reinforced glass and fell in pieces to the floor. John rushed at the door and pounded his fists against the glass as a broken howl escaped his lips. 

He raised his fists again and was about to pound on the glass again when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and gawked. The person looking back at him was  _ not _ the army doctor who had remained strong during the heat of battle, but a grieving Omega reduced to nothing more than a shell of a person. The only other time he had ever let his emotions get to him like this had been when Sherlock had jumped to his apparent death. 

John took a few trembling steps backwards then stumbled over to their full length mirror for further inspection. He raised a hand and touched the puffy skin under his eyes then grimaced as a sharp pain ran down his hand. He turned his left hand over, poking it with the fingers of his right hand and growled. If the pain was any indicator he had broken his fourth and fifth metacarpals in his left hand. Funny, how he couldn’t find it within himself to care, after all what was a few broken bones when his child was missing? Everything else paled in comparison. Bones would heal, but if Sherlock… Thankfully he was saved from completing that thought when his bedroom door swung open

“Oh, John.” Mrs. Hudson entered carrying a screaming and red faced Zoe. “You look awful.” She handed Zoe over to John and let one of her hands stroke John’s face.

“Yeah, well…” John cradled Zoe to his chest and lowered his face, burying his nose in her blond hair. 

“You poor thing,” she soothed, guiding both father and daughter to sit on the bed she added, “I’ll go get the boys, they’ll be needing you too, I expect.”

By the time she’d returned with Oliver, John was curled up on his side with one arm thrust out over his daughter protectively as he made soft shushing noises. Soon he had all three pups cuddled next to him on the bed, their soft little bodies seemed to calm him down enough that he was able to think clearly.

“Any word from Sherlock, dear?” Mrs. Hudson eyed the pieces of the broken chair with a disapproving look.

“My phone is downstairs… I don’t know.” He whispered and kissed Lock’s outstretched hand.

“I’ll go fetch it, love. Would you like a cup of tea?” John shook his head and nuzzled down further into the bed. Mrs. Hudson returned a few moments later with John’s phone. “John dear, your phone was buzzing when I found it. I missed the call and don’t know your password.” 

John stretched out his injured hand and gingerly took his phone then  began to flick through his messages.

**_Arrived at NSY, Mycroft has the whole of second floor locked down for our use. -SH_ **

**_We traced the car that took her. Lost her when they went into the Rotherhithe Tunnel. -SH_ **

**_Mycroft believes they might have swapped cars somewhere in the tunnel. -SH_ **

John balanced the phone on Sherlock’s pillow and began typing slowly with his left index finger. 

**_Broke my left hand…._ **

He grimaced and hit backspace, deleting the whole text and tried again.

**_Mrs. H is here, pups are fine, with me now._ **

He hit send then collapsed back against the pillow.

“They were tracking the car, but lost it in a tunnel. Kidnapping then, it would seem. She wouldn’t have just wandered off and gotten into a car on her own.”

Mrs. Hudson let out a distressed squeak and immediately set about cleaning up the broken bits of chair. When she was done she came to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on John’s ankle. “How ‘bout a nice bath then? I could go start it for you.” 

“Mmm..” John shook his head no and tucked in closer to his children, running his fingers over Oliver’s not so bald head. He’d recently begun to grow hair, it was soft and fine, and above all odds, auburn coloured. “Not sure where he gets this colour from, my family is all blond.”

“Oh, I might know.” Mrs. Hudson smiled down at him, “His mother showed me a picture of Sherlock when he was young, did you know that he had the most gorgeous auburn curls as a boy?” She reached to to pick up Zoe, who had just begun to cry, but stopped short and waited for John’s permission, when he nodded his head she gathered the smallest of the bunch into her arms and gently began to rock back and forth. “She’s a little peanut, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah,” John rolled onto his back and pulled his boys onto his chest. Oliver immediately began smacking his lips together as he nuzzled against John’s chest, looking for milk. “She eats enough, more than the boys do, if you can believe it. She just takes after me. I was the runt of the family, my mum used to tell me stories of how she was afraid I’d be a midget. I guess she read somewhere that skin on skin contact was supposed to help babies grow, so she carried me everywhere in one of those cloth slings until I was about five months old. Maybe I’ll try that with her.” he ran a hand over Lock’s back as he spoke then placed both of the boys on the bed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Should feed them, and change them, need to go bandage my hand first.” 

“I’ll help dear.” Mrs. Hudson placed Zoe on the bed next to her brothers and went to help John bandage his hand.

  
  


Meanwhile:   
  


Since the moment he’d stepped out of the helicopter Sherlock had been wreaking havoc at NSY. He had paced every inch of the second floor, had growled and flashed his teeth at anyone who had dared even look at him without having an update; and had refused to even look at his own brother, making Anderson act as a mediator between the two of them.

“Anderson!” Sherlock barked and stopped pacing, spinning on his heels to glare at the terrified man. “Ask my tit of a brother why he hasn’t simply pulled the car over yet!” 

“For god’s sake, Sherlock, I’m right here.” Mycroft, who until then had been hunched over a laptop, digging through hours of CCTV footage, stood up and did his best to fix his crumpled suit. “We’ve gone over this. We can only be 57% certain whether or not that is even the car that took her in the first place.” 

“But if we pull them over,” Sherlock roared, forgetting to use Anderson as his go between, “we’ll know!”

“On the freeway? How are we going to pull them over at that speed, we don’t have any men stationed near them. If we wait another ten minutes they’ll fall directly into the road block we’ve orchestrated!”  

“But what if they turn off?!” Sherlock continued to yell, his face turning red, teeth bared, as he infringed upon Mycroft’s personal space. “What then? We’ll just keep tracking the car until what… until they stop, hurt her, kill her… Worse yet, ra-” 

“Sherlock!” Greg thankfully chose that moment to step between the two brothers. He placed a hand on each one’s chest and forcefully pushed them each back. Mycroft was the first to step back, he dipped his head and looked at Sherlock’s feet in a sign of submission. “Don’t give me another reason to send you home, Sherlock! Either of you. If you two keep acting like a pair of bickering children I  _ will _ bench the both of you. This is  _ not _ Mycroft's fault, and fighting will not bring Evidence back. Now nut up and get over it.” Greg then sighed, and slid his hand up to Mycroft’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “However, Sherlock is right. We’ve got to move fast, and we need to be prepared for them to turn off. Sherlock, get your coat, you’re coming with me.”

Sherlock’s jaw instantly relaxed and he stared at his cowering brother. He couldn’t recall ever seeing his brother look so small and defeated, not even when The Woman had seemed to have the both of them beat. Mycroft’s eyes flicked up and met his and Sherlock let out a choked sob. He threw his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders and buried his head in the familiar scent of family.

“John was right, he’s always right. Said it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“Did he now?” Mycroft’s voice cracked with emotion and he had to clear his throat, he gently patted a hand on Sherlock’s back then pulled away. “We’ll have time later, Lock, go.. Bring her home. I’ll keep you updated from this end.” Sherlock nodded and gave his brother a half smile before tearing away after Greg. 


	22. Two Hours Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my work week next week is full of ten+ hour shifts. I am anticipating that I will be exhausted and unable to write much next week. So please forgive me if you don't see any updates on anything (Other than Dear John) until the beginning of March.

  
“John dear, there’s someone here to see you.” Mrs. Hudson shook John awake and smiled down at him. John rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over, he had to do a double take, because standing behind Mrs. Hudson was a tired looking sherlock with a toddler clinging to him.   
  
“Evie!” Careful not to disturb his sleeping babies he sprung out of bed and embraced his husband and daughter. “Oh, hello darling. Papa missed you so much.” 

“Papa!!” Evie squealed and buried her face in John’s neck, wrapping one of her little arms around John.   
  
“I’ll be downstairs with Mycroft, dears. I’ll make us all some tea, and a nice dinner.” Mrs. Hudson smiled, and took her leave, not at all bothered when the boys ignored her in favor of scenting each other and their daughter.

“Oh…” John sobbed and alternated kissing both Sherlock and Evidence. “You did it. You brought her back. Jesus…. is she…” John wrinkled his nose and pulled away as he caught the scent of blood clinging to his daughter's skin.

“She's fine, John. Not a scratch on her. Can't say the same for the lunatic who took her” Sherlock looked down at his daughter with an almost proud look then turned his attention to John. “We found her sitting on a hotel bed, surrounded by toys and stuffed animals. Her captor was cowering in the corner of the room covered with bite marks.” 

“Who…?” John asked, taking Evidence from Sherlock and holding her tight to his chest while doing his very best not to turn into a blubbering mess.

“Some pissed off foreign dignitary, if you’d believe it. Upset over a meeting he’d had with Mycroft a few weeks back.” Sherlock began, and was clearly about to delve into details but John simply shook his head a pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “Later, love, right now she needs a bath. She stinks of  _ him _ . The pup are fine for now, they just ate, and they’ll probably sleep for another hour or so.” John slid his left hand up Evidence’s back and was just about to fondle a messy curl when Sherlock let out a growl and grabbed at his injured hand.

“What the hell happened?” he nuzzled John’s injured hand against his face while emitting small little whining noises.

“Tried to get out.” John shrugged and gently pulled his hand back. “Broke a chair, and my hand.”

“I shouldn’t have locked you in!” Sherlock suddenly became agitated, his hands flew into his hair and yanked, but John stopped him with a look. 

“Yes, you should have! If you hadn't I would have gathered the baby's, gotten them in the car and driven to you! God knows I was in no state to drive, Sherlock! You bloody knew that, so just stop, alright? Everyone is home and safe, thanks to you, my hand will mend, it s a small price to pay, honestly. Now,” John kissed Evidence’s cheek, scowling at the unfamiliar smells wafting off his daughter. “Come help me bathe her, I shouldn’t get my hand wet until it’s looked at.”

Fifteen minutes later Evidence was in her nightgown running around the second floor chasing after her dog while Sherlock inspected and re-bandaged John’s hand. “Doctors… tomorrow, and no arguing.” Sherlock kissed John’s non broken fingers then let go of his hand.

“Mmm alright.” John nodded and brushed his right hand against Sherlock’s cheek. “Go get Evie and see if your brother will help her wash the dog slobber off her hands, then come help me with the babies.”

By the time everyone was downstairs, Mrs. Hudson was pulling a chicken pot pie out of the oven and Evidence was sitting in her chair beside Mycroft chatting away with him as if nothing exceptionally exciting had happened. John placed Zoe in her swing and walked straight up to Mycroft, who stood and scrunched his face, looking like he was preparing for a blow to the face. He stiffened as John’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace and looked helplessly over at his brother who just shook his head and laughed.

“Sorry, Mycroft, but as you’ve pointed out before, I have no control over my Omega. You’ll just have to suffer through it.” Sherlock pulled a chair out next to Evidence for John and helped his tired mate sit. 

It was a strange meal, no one talked about what had just happened. The first time Mycroft attempted to bring it up John uttered a pained little growl and Sherlock shot his brother a look that meant “Not now.” Instead they talked about the new house, how both parents couldn't wait for warmer weather so they could take their kids to the ocean, Sherlock mentioned how few cases he had taken since the triplets had been born and completely missed the pleased look John shot in his direction; and somewhere between the last bits of pot pie and cake it was decided that everyone would spend the night. It was all going smoothly, until John asked, “How’s Greg?”

Mycroft choked on the sip of water he'd been taking while Sherlock covered is face with a napkin to hide his laughter. Mycroft recovered quickly and glared at Sherlock, but couldn't quite hide the smile on his face. “Gregory is fine. He would have come, but he enjoys getting confessions. I'm certain he'll want to visit later, if that is alright.”

“Mmm.” John nodded and winked at Mrs. Hudson. “Such a shame, with Mrs. H here, they’ll only be one more spare room. It would be a shame to send him back to London so late.”

“Oh, don't be silly, John. I'm sure Mycroft will take the sofa.”

“Gregory and I will share a room, however you two children already knew that.” Mycroft sighed and deciding that perhaps his nephew might someday treat him better than his parents he picked up Oliver and rolled his eyes at the giggling couple. 

Greg arrived an hour after dinner. Evidence was still awake, but just barely. She was curled up in the sofa watching a movie with Gladstone and only opened one sleepy eye when Greg gave her a kiss on the forehead. By then Mrs. Hudson had gone into full “I'm not your babysitter” mode and had taken all three triplets into her care. She bathed each one, changed them and fed them while the other adults chatted. 

“Full confession. Didn't even try to argue.” Greg who was sitting at the table eating a late dinner nodded his thanks to John when the doctor placed a case of beer on the center of the table. Everyone helped themselves as Greg went on between bites. “A mate of his staged the car accident, my guys are working on tracking him down now. We have his name and address, so once he shows up at home or uses his bank card we’ll get him. The accident worked as planned. Distracted Mycroft just enough… god knows it's tough take a kid from an Alpha, but thinking there was danger around, Jesus it was clever.” Greg drained half a beer in one go then shook his head, glancing over to the room where Evie was still curled up on the sofa. 

“Your kid,” this he directed at John, “makes your mate look like a tame little kitten. The bastard needed forty stitches all together. She bit him over two dozen times, by the looks of it, every time he tried to get close to her. He claimed he never intended to hurt her, just wanted to get Mycroft to listen to him.”

“Like that would happen!” Mycroft snarled and Greg reached across the table to take his hand. 

“Yeah, I know that, but obviously this guy cracked, he wasn't thinking clearly.” Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand then let go and leaned back in his chair, now nursing a second beer. “He almost seemed relieved when we showed up, more so when 

Evidence saw her Daddy and stopped growling at him. I wouldn't be surprised if she complains about having a sore throat for a few days, because according to him she growled the whole time.” 

Greg stopped talking for a moment then looked over at John, “you should let Sherlock take you to get that looked at. We’re all here so nothing will happen to any of the kids. Would be better to go now, just the two of you, than if you had to drag the whole family to the A&E.”

John started to shake his head but Sherlock spoke up, “He has a point. Will you let me?”

Exhaustion made John give in. He took one look around the room, at all the people he called family, and nodded. Mrs. Hudson smiled up at him from the other side of the table where she was feeding Zoe. 

“Yeah, but if they ask me if Sherlock did this to me I'll break my other hand on their face,” he grumbled out and allowed Sherlock to help him stand. “Let me tuck Evie into bed first.”

Evidence was fast asleep by then, John let Sherlock pick her up and followed them both up to her room. Once she was in her bed snuggled under the covers John stepped back and pressed his face against Sherlock's chest. He didn't allow himself to cry but he did allow his Alpha to comfort him. Sherlock placed one arm around 

John’s back and his other hand cupped the back of John's head. They stood embracing for what felt like and age, neither of them saying anything until John cleared his threat and gently stepped out of the embrace. 

“Hospital, then we can break down. Yeah?” John looked pleadingly up at his Alpha in search of any bit of strength he could feed off of. Sherlock squared his  shoulders and nodded. 

“Yeah. Come on, let's get you patched up.”

Five hours later John finally collapsed into bed and didn't even complain when Sherlock began taking his clothes off for him. Sherlock first took off John’s shoes, placing them quietly on the floor. When Sherlock reached to undo John’s trousers John reached a hand out to stop him, but Sherlock gently swatted it away.

“Just undressing you, sweetheart. Nothing else.” 

“Mmmm…” came the groggy reply and as soon as his trousers were off John rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around the closest pillow. He remained silent for a moment, then as Sherlock got into bed beside him John lifted his face from the pillow enough to whisper, “Thank you,” and Sherlock knew that John wasn’t just thanking him for taking him to get his fingers set. 

“I would do anything for you and our children, John… anything.” 

John smiled and nodded then curled himself around Sherlock’s body, letting his Alpha scent him as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got one more chapter coming for this story! But don't fear, it wont be the end of this family!


	23. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone isn't wondering. Evidences Birtnday is August 7th. While the triplets share mine, April 21st ;)

At four months old the triplets were all attempting to crawl (though not getting much farther than having one knee propped underneath their body before resorting to rolling,) a week before Evidence’s second birthday. John had banished them all to the larger of the two sitting rooms downstairs, locking them in with baby gates and they were content enough as long as they had each other and some form of music. Sherlock had spent hours recording himself playing various genres of music on his violin and only complained  _ slightly _ when John periodically chose on something other than his music to play for their children. Evidence, despite being far more advanced than normal Almost Two Year Olds, was just beginning to enter a phase where  _ everything _ went into her mouth regardless of its “edible” status, so it was much easier for John to spend his time watching her than chasing the three babies around their house. It was surprising just how quickly three infants could roll when not being paid attention too. 

One morning, while John was writing out bills at the table, Evidence plopped herself down in a chair in true Sherlockian style, placed her chin on the table and sighed dramatically.

“What’s the matter, Black Tooth?” John glanced up from the internet bill and regarded his sulking toddler with warry interest, these days it was hard to tell if she was entering her “Terrible Twos” or if she was just channeling her inner Sherlock. 

“Bored.” She sighed and rolled her head so her cheek was pressed against the table. John could hear her little legs kicking the legs of her chair as she swung them in the air.

“Bored?” John sighed and rolled his eyes. “Go play then,” he returned his attention to the invoice and began signing a cheque and she huffed out a growl in response. 

“Go find daddy, ask him to take you swimming?” John suggested but was met with the same huff. Since when were two year olds so picky? He seemed to have missed that memo in all the parenting books. “Be bored then, it won't kill you. I’ve got to send these out or we won't have any running water for your party,” while a bit of an exaggeration, the flue had just finished making its rounds and their bills were all about a week behind schedule. “You could colour? Go find your colouring book.”

That seemed to interest her, because she scrambled down from the chair and ran over to the little plastic rolling cabinet that held all her craft supplies. She took three trips, first one was to place her colouring book down on the table, second was for her crayons, and the third was for her glitter glue. John looked up just in time to see her attempting to open one of them and sprang from his chair.

“Ahhh, not right now. Let’s not get glitter all over the bills, yeah?” John quickly gathered up the glitter glue and deposited back in the craft drawer then sat back down at the table. He took a moment to watch Evidence as she picked up a green crayon with her right hand, began to colour then frowned and swapped the crayon to her left hand. John smiled to himself then picked up his own pen with his left hand and returned to his task. 

 

***   
  
Evidence’s birthday came and went. Her party was held the weekend after and it was a grand affair, held outside on the beach beside their house. Everyone came in their best Pirate attire and Uncle Mycroft had arranged for an old schooner to sail past flying the jolly roger. Instead of traditional birthday games Sherlock had set up a sort of scavenger hunt in the form of a treasure map, the treasure being a chest containing her presents.  

Before anyone knew where the summer had gone winter arrived and they were decorating their house for Christmas. Zoe was the first of the triplets to master crawling. Immensely proud of herself she ran (crawled) circles around her brothers while screeching happily at the top of her lungs while her parents stopped hanging up fairy lights to watch. 

“And who,” John, with one hand on his hip turned to look at Sherlock, “said she’d be the last to crawl?”

“Statistically speaking, she was the least developed.” Sherlock defended himself while suddenly pretending to take an interest in a burnt out bulb on the strand of lights he was holding. 

“Meaning she had all the more reason to try harder and do better.” John grinned at Sherlock and got down on his knees, holding his hands out for Zoe. “Come here, darling. Come see me! Oh what a big girl you are!” 

Zoe, who was still going in circles around Lock and Oliver stopped and looked up at her Papa. Seeing that he was reaching for her she put her head down and crawled at top speed, her little hands slapping against the floor, the sound was nearly drowned out by her squeals though. Even big sister Evidence came into the room to see what the ruckus was. Seeing her little sister actually do something interesting for once Evidence decided to join in on the fun. She got down on her hands and knees beside John and when Zoe finally reached them she took off crawling. Zoe, pleased to have her big sister’s attention, giggled and managed to turn herself around to chase Evidence. 

Lock and Oliver, non to pleased at being left out, began to whimper. Oliver was the first to his knees, however Lock was the first to master the logistics of it. While Oliver was still busy placing one hand in front of him, while his knee slid backwards, Lock was half army crawling, half crawling with his bum up in the air, after his sisters. Decorations forgotten, Sherlock joined John on the floor and placed a hand on John’s knee. 

“Funny, this… Evie learned it all on her own. But look at how she’s teaching them without even realizing it.” 

“Yeah. Pretty amazing. They’re blank slates, waiting to be filled with knowledge.” John nodded and shifted so he was sitting cross legged on the floor. 

Soon all four of their children were crawling around them, Evidence was first followed closely by Zoe, then Lock with Oliver as the caboose. John mentioned as much and finding it a splendid idea Evidence began making train noises, adding in a loud “Chooo Chooooo” every time they passed by one of their parents.  

 

***

 

Christmas Eve was chaotic. Mr. and Mrs Holmes showed up with a car full, (quite literally, John quickly discovered) of presents for the kids. John and Sherlock were just taking in the last box together, one that was large enough to require both of them, when a red sports car tore its way up the driveway. They both gawked when the car parked and Mrs. Hudson stepped out.

“You… that….” John, who was still holding one end of the rather heavy box, stared and stuttered at Mrs. Hudson.

“Hello boys.” She grinned at their confused expressions and pulled a big bag from the boot. “I see I beat Mycroft. Passed him about 20 minutes ago on the freeway.” 

“You.. passed Mycroft?” It was Sherlock’s turn now to stammer.

“Mmm he and Greg both appeared to be singing, show tunes, if I know them.” She brushed passed them, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek and let herself into the house. By the time Mycroft and Greg arrived all the presents had been placed under the tree and Evidence was busy showing off her siblings to anyone who would look. Mrs. Holmes smiled watched as the kids crawled around the sitting room. 

Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes took over once everyone had arrived. They kicked everyone out of the kitchen, including John who only complained for show. It took the combined forces of the British Government, Scotland Yard, and Sherlock Holmes to keep all four children from prematurely tearing open the presents. 

After dinner everyone piled into the sitting room. Once comfortable, adults on the sofas and children curled up on piles of blankets on the floor, Mrs. Holmes stood from her place beside her husband and pulled a dvd out of her handbag. 

“Year Without Santa?” Mycroft asked, smiling at his mother from his spot beside Greg on one of the love seats. 

“Of course, my boy.” 

By the end of the movie Evidence had made her way from the floor to her Grandmother’s lap while the triplets had nested in the pile of blankets. Zoe was on her side with her chest against Lock’s back while Oliver had decided that the only proper way to sleep was to sprawl himself lengthwise on top of his siblings. 

“They’re very content children.” Mr. Holmes observed as John picked up Oliver and the baby didn’t even stir. 

“Mmm, Omega babies are notoriously much easier to raise than Alphas or Betas. They’re content, as long as I’m around.” John kissed Oliver’s forehead and patted his bum. “Sherlock, luv, help me get everyone to bed?” 

“I’ll help.” Mycroft pulled himself from Greg’s arms and took Evidence from his mother. 

Fifteen minutes later all four children were tucked in their beds and the adults were sitting around the dining room table. Three bottles of wine were being opened, Greg was shuffling two decks of cards together, and Mrs. Holmes was diving out slices of pie for everyone. Sherlock passed out the wine, and was about to pour one for John when John sheepishly cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“Uh… none for me.” Sherlock, for all his claim of being a genius, gave his mate a confused frown. “Er…. not supposed to drink when you’re pregnant.” 

Before John had finished speaking, there was a heavy thud as the wine bottle hit the table and Sherlock was by John’s side showering him with teary eyed kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end of this story, but not the end of the series. : ) Please give me a little bit of time before the next one comes up. I have a few other WIP's I want to wrap up, some things that have been hanging in limbo for ages that I haven't allowed myself to give time to.
> 
> I want to play around a bit, get at least 5 chapters of the next story written before I start posting it. I find it just... comes out better, if I don't rush it! (Go figure, huh?!)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and be sure to subscribe to the SERIES, so you get notified when the next one comes out! I appreciate each and every one of you guys!


End file.
